Supernatural: Me, Myself and War (Book 1)
by J.R.Neil.T
Summary: The apocalypse has been postponed. But a new plight has arrived that will surely damage the world and cease the humanity its existence that is absolutely unbeknownst to our heroes Dean and Sam Winchester.But a new war hero will emerge in the form of a young man named Neil. And with him is the power of the angel Ezekiel. And together, they must stop the upcoming new apocalypse.


**For better layout pages please visit the other websites where I posted my story.**

**ALAKNAS**

**WATTPAD**

**Just type in the title of this story on the search bar.**

**PREFACE **

**This is my first ever fan fiction story based on one of my favourite T.V. show, Supernatural. **

**This story follows the life of a young Filipino man named Neil Alvarez, who has been forcefully pulled into the life of hunting the creatures that go bump in the night. **

**With the help of a depowered Horseman of Apocalypse, War, who goes by the name of Roger, they will both embark in the journey of the supernatural world.**

**Along with them is a pacifist angel of the Lord, named Ezekiel; a vampire and a werewolf who are a couple.**

**This whole storyline starts right after the season five of the T.V. show where the apocalypse has been thwarted by the Winchester brothers, the Angel Castiel and an old hunter, Bobby.**

**This book won't have the main Supernatural characters (The Winchester Brothers.)**

**Rather, the fans favourite, Angel Castiel and the King of Hell, Crowley will have their own brief appearances in this story.**

**And some other familiar characters as well.**

**This will mainly focus on my own character, Neil Alvarez.**

**The apocalypse has been postponed.**

**The archangel Michael and the devil Lucifer are both locked up in the depths of hell.**

**But a new plight has arrived that will surely damage the world and cease the humanity its existence that is absolutely unbeknownst to our heroes Dean and Sam Winchester.**

**But a new war hero will emerge in the form of a young man named Neil. And with him is the power of an angel named Ezekiel.**

**Together they are the only chance that humanity has.**

**They must end the apocalypse, once and for all.**

A Supernatural Fan Fiction

Me, Myself

And

War

By

J. R. Neil T.

JRNeilT

October 2014

PROLOGUE

Your brother, bless his soul is summoning me as I speak.

Make a deal. Bring you back.

It's exactly what I was talking about wasn't it? It's all become so…expected.

You have to believe me, when I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain I didn't know this was going to happen.

Not really.

I mean I might not have told you the entire truth.

But I never lied, I never lied Dean.

That's important. It's fundamental.

But, there is one story about Cain that I might have forgotten to tell you. Apparently he too was willing to accept death rather than become the killer the Mark wanted him to be.

So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go.

You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter with mere speculation?

It wasn't until you summoned me, no it wasn't truly till you left the cheeseburger uneaten…and I began to let myself believe, maybe miracles do come true.

Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now is not death, it's life.

A new kind of life.

Open your eyes Dean.

See what I see. Feel what I feel.

Let's go take a howl at that moon.

"The King of Hell speaking to an unconscious Dean Winchester, seconds before he opened his pure black eyes, manifesting the main feature of a demon."

Supernatural S9XE23 Do You Believe In Miracles?

"PROLOGUE."

May 2014.

It's been hours after Dean failed to kill Metatron in which the latter killed him with an angel blade.

Dean's Room.

Crowley, sitting in the corner of Dean's room while he looks at Dean's battered, wounded and lifeless body lying on the bed. As he patiently awaits for something to happen, Dean's eyes open, his eyes are all pitch black like a couple of onyx stones. Crowley stands up and walked towards to Dean, he smiles and whispers to his ear.

Crowley: Hello Dean, welcome back to the world of the living. Well, technically you are not in the level of living, per se; or should I say, not part of the mortal beings...anymore.

Dean, who is disabled from his fight with Metatron, tries to move. He struggles to lift his hand where he is holding the First Blade of Cain. He drops the blade but he gives all his remaining strength to get up from his bed as he tries to spring his body away from the bed to create a noise so that Sam will be able to hear and hopefully, to see that Dean is alive.

Crowley: Easy now cowboy, you just came back from the dead. I remember my first time; I felt like an infant struggling to make my first baby steps. It'll all come back to you, just give those muscles a few minutes to adjust. After all, feeling incapacitated will be the least of your worries. Unless of course, you step-in on those nasty demon traps. Somethin' you and your dear brother are capable of making.

Upon hearing what Crowley had said, Dean tries to talk but mumble words have instead spurt out of his mouth.

Crowley: What's that? Didn't quite catch that.

The King of Hell sniggers as what he is witnessing right now.

Crowley: If you could just look at yourself right now, you look pathetic! "He sighs." Must I do everything by myself here? "Crowley touches Dean's forehead."

Dean: "With a surprised look on his face." You…you son of a bitch! What the hell did you to me Crowley? What happened to Metatron? Where's Sam? ...Sam! "Dean yells."

Crowley: Relax Dean; No one can hear you yell for your baby brother. I just healed you from a demon's transition hang-over. You should thank me; you looked like you could use a helping hand there. Let me be your guide to this new perverse world that you are now part of, 'twas the least thing I could do. And I'm not talking about this world Dean; I'm talking about the sulphur-burning world, of the very one thing that you hate most, demons.

Dean: What the HELL do you mean? You backstabbing bastard!

Crowley: HELL! "Crowley yells." Now you're talkin'! Tell me you don't feel the change in your body; the blood lust and rush of that very moment when you stabbed that flaming bastard, Abaddon with this same blade into her guts! "Crowley picks up the First Blade from the floor and hands it to Dean." Feel the surge of this new power overflowing into your veins Dean! You are the only one who can use the blade to its full potential; and now that you are a full pledged demon, imagine the things you can do.

"PROLOGUE."

The things that WE can do. But let's not get all hasty here; after all, you have a lot of question and I'm sure to hell that you will try to fight it Dean.

Dean: "Looks at Crowley, pauses for two seconds and stabs him in the chest" Whatever crap you're trying to cook, I won't have any of it. You're just another dead demon to me! And me, sticking this blade to your black heart has been long…over…due!

The King of Hell fights for his breath as the first born son of John Winchester completely pushes the blade inside.

Dean twists the impaled blade and pulls it out of Crowley's chest. Quick seconds later, the demon's body dissipates away.

For a brief moment, Dean thought that he had finally taken the life of the demon who at most times was his enemy but in some bizarre situations, was his ally. Until the once King of the Crossroad Demon and the self-proclaimed King of Hell appears behind him.

Dean turns around.

Crowley: You see, this is why I have trust issues with you Winchesters, but for what is worth…you boys never learn and it is just so much fun for me to watch you fail. I will make this short. You received the Mark of Cain that enabled you to use the First Blade to kill Abaddon; the last Knight of Hell, kudos on that. You pushed your luck to attempt to kill that angel Metatron, but he killed you instead. But you didn't quite stay down, or so to say the blade didn't let you go and it brought you back to life and voila! You're now part of the family. Now if you excuse me; your dear brother downstairs is calling me and I need to answer that. It is starting to become an annoying habit of you Winchesters. I will see you again Dean. Farewell for now…brother. "Crowley smirks, snaps his fingers and vanishes in front of Dean."

Dean is left alone in his room standing; he looks at the First Blade and his eyes revert back to their normal green colour.

With a mixed expression of confusion and hatred, Dean mutters his words.

Dean: …This isn't happening.

"PROLOGUE."

Heaven's Dungeon where the angel Metatron, once the Scribe of God is now imprisoned.

Metatron is sitting in the dark corner of his room. Contemplating the days that he had spent on Earth where he met a lot of different people with different stature in their lives. From the President of a rich country to a local commoner; he would interact with them and would record each of their achievements, failures, all their unique stories. He would want to hear and listen to all of it.

Metatron was a scribe when heaven was firstly initiated; God would give all his angels certain roles and he would always find Metatron the most curious one, though he never questioned God himself. Metatron would record each of God's words without a second thought and he knew that his words were just.

He was the heaven's word keeper, a historian for both the heaven and Earth and even if many didn't know, hell, the fiery realm of the damned was also his reach. That was all him until the first war of the heaven and hell almost swallowed everything. He was forced to leave heaven, his very home. He left heaven with all of his knowledge and not until he swore revenge that one day, he would return and he would make his so called "brothers and sisters" pay for their selfishness and greed for dominance and power over heaven.

Of course we all know how that ended up for him. He was locked in the heaven's dungeon, casted away from his fellow angels just like what happened to him thousands of years ago.

In the midst of his recollecting moments of his past; Gadreel, an angel that once he thought was dead emerges from the shadow of his jail.

Metatron: Gadreel? How are you alive?

Gadreel: "He phases through the iron bars of Metatron's jail." Hello Metatron, how's that retribution of yours working out so far? "He looks around."I remember; thousands of years ago when I was imprisoned in these very same Hall, nothing has changed.

Metatron: How are you alive Gadreel?

Gadreel: Details, do they matter? I thought you would make heaven better, you would make our brothers and sisters reunite again. You promised me that Metatron, but just like before, I was so foolish enough to trust your words. Just like how I trusted him. You may not know this, but you and him share the similarities, you both felt betrayed, tried to make things better in your own ways, you both failed and now both locked up because of your ramifications of your deeds. The only different is, one of you will be freed soon and one of you will...be dead.

Metatron: What do you mean by that? Who's him that you are talking about?

Gadreel: "He smiles."You like a good story right? Let me give you this gift. I know you will love this. "He places his left hand over Metatron's head. His hand glows white."

Metatron: "He screams in agony."NO! WHAT ARE YOU? STOP!

"PROLOGUE."

Metatron eyes widen and glow in bright white light following a deafening tinning noise. The once underlit room is completely engulfed in pure white blinding light.

A deafening silence follows.

Metatron slowly opens his eyes and what he saw puts an appalled expression on his face. He is standing on the ground littered with skulls and bones, the whole sky painted in bloody dark red, both angels and demons alike plummet on the ground and armies of dead quickly raze the streets.

Man, women and children are all running in fear. They are being chased and devoured by giant creatures unknown to him. He turns around and he sees body of water filled with blood and fire.

He has mixed feelings of fear and confusion, he tries to run away but fear has already caught his legs, he drops onto his knees. He looks around and he sees his brothers and sisters fighting each other; demons against demons, supernatural creatures and humans alike fighting for their own survival.

He musters up all his courage, as he tries to hold himself together. He manages to stand on his feet and runs as fast as he can. For every street that he runs onto, chaos follows him. He even tries to fight off some of the demons but his angelic powers fail him. He is just merely a man in this shadowy yet chaotic world but with luck, he still able to fend off the dark creatures that are trying to kill him.

After a few minutes that seem to be hours of trying to survive, Metatron ends up at the center of the pandemonium. Not too far away from where he is standing, he sees two angels that are very familiar to him fighting to death. One of them grabs the other one by his neck; he lifts up the seemingly defeated angel and stabs him in the neck with the blade. The fatally wounded angel bursts in a blinding flash of white light that creates an explosion. A long few seconds have passed; smoke and dust slowly subside. The explosion created a crater where Metatron sees the surviving angel stands still. He recognizes the blade that was used to kill the other angel; it is an Archangel-Blade. The victorious angel slowly walked up out of the five foot deep crater towards Metatron. He knows now well who this angel is. This was his brother, but not the one who forcefully threw him out of heaven. It's all clear to him now what just happened and where he is.

Metatron looks straight at the eyes of his once known brother and utter his name in fear.

Metatron: ...Lucifer.

Lucifer puts his bloody right hand on Metatron's head and he is quickly swallowed by the burning fire of hell, leaving him nothing but a charred body of his vessel.

A complete darkness follows.

Metatron opens his eyes once more and he finds himself lying on his bed in the heaven's dungeon. He looks around.

Metatron: What…what have I done?

He heard a familiar voice outside his jail and he turns around.

Metatron: Gabriel? What are you doing here?

"PROLOGUE."

Gabriel: Did you have a nice wet dream? Play time's over Mets (Metatron), we need Castiel here now. Things are about to get dirty …apocalyptic dirty.

Men-of-Letters' Bunker, same time after Dean was laid down on his bed after he was killed by Metatron.

Sam: Castiel, how could we be so careless? This...this should have been an easy task. Killing demons, supernatural creatures and all that crap! We do this every day, sure there were times that I thought things were really pretty bad but in the end we always managed to survive and go home for dinner. Abaddon is dead, Crowley got what he wanted and the heaven is now open for you winged celestial bastards to return but damn it Cas! Where's our reward? Have we done more than enough? Dean...dean is now gone...I...I really don't know. There could be a way, of course there's always a way. Castiel, I need you to heal Dean again. I know you tried before, but I need you to do it again.

Castiel: "Looks at Sam, in a mournful expression." I am sorry Sam, I've tried my best and though I haven't fully received my grace yet, I can tell that his wounds are beyond healing by any angelic powers. It seems the angel blade that was struck in to Dean prevented all kind of healing powers. There's nothing more we could.

Sam: God damn it Cas! Don't give me that crap! I know you have a way to bring him back to life, you've done it before and it was much worse than this. Please! I beg of you Castiel, do what Gadreel had done before to him, grab one of your angel buddies, have him possessed Dean's body...I don't care!

Castiel: I'm so sorry Sam, this is just impossible. Dean…Dean is gone.

Sam: This can't be it. We have done so much for him to die just like this…

Two hours after.

Sam is alone in the study room, drowning himself with whiskey. He puts down the glass, stands up and proceeds to the next room.

Sam: Damn it Crowley, you got him into this mess, "He kneels down on the ground and prepares the ingredients for summoning a demon." you will get him out. So help me God.

He lights a match, fire the bowl of mixed ingredients and recites the incantation to summon the King of Hell. After a few minutes, Crowley appears before Sam.

Crowley: You don't have to say a word. I know what you wish me to do and frankly, as much as I like the other half of you Hardy boys, I wish I could do it. I take it that the baby in a trench coat failed to bring back our beloved Dean?

Sam: "With a furious looks on his face." Crowley, I don't have time for your nonsense talk! Can you fix my brother?

"PROLOGUE."

Crowley: Sorry moose, looks like you boys have chipped in all your "lucky-resurrection tokens". Like what I had said before, I just can't do it, it cannot be done.

Sam: Can't or won't? Listen to me you garbage hell spawn! If you can't then you have no use for me. I should have killed you long time ago when I had the chance.

Crowley: "Looks down on the carpet floor." Let me guess, demon trap under that twenty bucks of Indian woven fabric? "Speaking sarcastically." Well, I have not seen that coming. You got me now.

Sam: At least Abaddon won't be alone wherever burning corners of hell she is right now. "Sam pulls out the Colt from his jacket and aims it at the King of Hell's face."

Crowley: I haven't seen that piece of metal pipe for a while; I thought you lost the Colt… again. Oh please Sam, how many times have we danced in this tune? Hmm? I said I cannot return him from the dead but I did not say you won't see your brother again. "Crowley smiles wryly."

Sam: What? What do you mean by that?

Crowley: Sam, Sam, oh Sammy. And I thought you were the smartest one. You've seen what that blade was doing to your brother; you know what he was becoming. Dean is alive; he is well alive and kicking. As a matter of fact, he's still in his room but let me warn you Sam, you won't like what you will see there.

Sam: Alright you damned hell bastard! What did you do to Dean?

Crowley: Nothing. The First Blade did all the works; you know how strong that thing is and Dean knew the trouble he was going in to. He just didn't know the consequences of using that power.

Sam rushes upstairs to Dean's room to check up on him. Unfortunately he sees only the blood-stained bed where he left his supposedly deceased brother.

Dean is nowhere to be found.

"PROLOGUE."

Somewhere in the Philippines.

Dusk, Twenty-four hours after Metatron had his vision of the impending revelation.

A young Asian man is running through the woods, he was from the small rural village not too far. He's all battered and wounded, he seems to be running from someone and he has a terrified look on his face. He turns around for a second to check his surroundings and when he turns again, something hits him in the face; he falls and rolls over down the hill.

He lands on the side of the river shore; he stands up and barely holds his balance. He is limping as he tries to pick up his speed; he turns around one more time to see if he is still being chased, he sees nothing but branches of Bamboo trees. After two miles of running with a limp in the woods, the young man sees a group of people camped in the coppice. As he tries to call their attention, he is stabbed in the back by an unknown black-hooded assailant and falls on the mud.

The young man is presumed dead.

The hooded assailant pulls out the blade from the young man's back and cleans the blood off it using a cloth. He smirks and speaks in a conceited tone.

Hooded Assailant: So that's where you are all hiding.

He rushed towards the camp, purposely wanted to be noticed. The men from the camp, who are armed with angel blades, try to subdue the young man's killer. With such ease, he incapacitates the men with lightning speed. One of the men tries to pull out a gun but the hooded assailant's reflexes are too fast and he throws an Angel Blade that he was hiding from his back pocket, it hits the gunner in the head.

His eyes glow and his body explodes with a bright light.

Hooded Assailant: "He whispers." Bulls…eye.

He turns around and he sees the young man that he thought he had killed before, the newly resurrected young male push-kicks his killer. He walked towards the hooded assailant who is still grasping for air after the kick he just received; his eyes turn pitch black revealing to be a demon.

Hooded Assailant: "Speaking in Tagalog language." Great, another demon. Let's get this over with.

He gets up in a swiftly manner and evades a right hook punch from the demon. He rolls over to the left side of the hell creature, quickly grabs the angel blade from the ground and stabs the demon one more time, instantly killing him.

Hooded Assailant: Angels and demons, together? Something big is about to happen and I'm not going to stand here and wait for whatever crazy they were trying to do.

His eyes glow in bright blue and the tone of his voice changes.

Hooded Assailant: Last night, I've had a vision. It was a vision of the new apocalypse; Lucifer will once again walk this Earth. This whole bizarre association of demons and angels; I am not sure how these are all connected to the impending destruction. They should be against each other.

"PROLOGUE."

His eyes revert back again to their natural brown color.

Hooded Assailant: "Lifts up his hood, revealing a young Filipino man." Well, just like what we had planned. I heard Kansas is really nice this time of the year and maybe the Winchester will be able to shed some light. After all, they started all of this.

A man in his middle aged emerges from shadows; the moonlight reveals his scarred face. He's War, one of the Four Horseman.

War: Well done Neil, it seems all of that training fully paid off and you managed to control your angelic powers more than before. How's the other guy holding up?

Neil: Ezekiel is fine. Although it feels like I'm having a bipolar episode every time we talk, but other than that, I feel great.

War: Did you say Winchester? "He lifts his right hand, revealing that he lost all of his four fingers." My hand itches whenever I hear of that name. When do we fly there?

War and Neil look at the horizon as they witness the sun slowly rises.

War: It is a brand new day from here on.

Neil

And

Roger

"You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

- Horseman War (Roger) to Sam Winchester, Season 5 Episode 2

(Good God, Y'all)  
>"Neil and Roger."<p>

One year after the cancelled apocalypse.

Manila, Philippines.

A young man named Neil Alvarez, who was a sophomore student in Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice. He would wake up at seven in the morning, eat breakfast and prepare for school and spend eight to nine hours. It has been the same old routine for the past two years in his college life. There was nothing special about this young man; his physical and mental abilities were just average and he wasn't an athlete nor a scholar. Neil was just your average nineteen year old teenager; he just wanted to have a regular life, finish college, get a decent paying job and eventually have his own family.

Until that day he received a letter from his cousin, Elsa who lived in his hometown.

The letter contained a brief message regarding the condition of his Father and an apparent outbreak that occurred in his small hometown.

Dearest Neil,

I hope that you find this letter well. I know you're all focused on your studies right now, but something terrible happened here in our town.

People were starting to get sick a week ago; doctors thought it was some kind of a flu outbreak, that would something that we normally experience since the weather here just kept on changing. But it was more than that and doctors didn't know what exactly was going on.

To make it shorter Neil, your Father was one of the unfortunate who got ill and that is just not the worse part. You must be wondering why you haven't heard of this on the news, it is because the military government is keeping the whole town quarantined for the fear of whatever sickness this is to be spread out. They even forbade any kind of communication with the outside. I'm just lucky that I was able to send this out and hopefully, find its way to you.

I don't know what's happening here Neil. And if you're reading this right now, I ask you not to come home but to ask help. I wish I could write more but they are watching, they are all keeping us inside our homes. I know our government is not something that we should be proud of, but this is just too much.

Please Neil, we need you.

-Elsa

He folds the letter after reading it.

An hour later.

Neil heads out to the bus transit and buys a two way ticket. It will be a whole day trip for him to get back home to his town. It's been a while since the last time he went home, three years to be exact. It was right after he graduated from high school, he went to Manila to get a job for a year and once he had saved enough money he enrolled himself to a college school.

Neil gets on the bus and for some reason, he feels uneasy. He feels that someone's looking at him.

"Neil and Roger."

He examines the interior of the bus, quickly looks at the passengers while he walked towards his assigned seat but he doesn't know any of them. They are all passengers just like him, until his eyes wonder at the very end of the seat of the bus which strikes his curiosity.

A middle aged Caucasian man, wearing a red shirt and a black suit is sitting at the very end of the bus. He is reading a book; it is titled "The Art of War by Mao Zedong." He looks back at Neil for a few seconds and averts his attention back to his reading.

He thought he knew the man or at least he saw him somewhere but Neil couldn't put it together. He doesn't stress about it at all because he knows that there's much bigger things to worry about, mainly his family back home. He takes his seat, turns on his music player and puts a pair of headphones on his ears. The exhaustion takes him over and minutes later, he falls asleep.

The bus drives off to the north-east.

Several hours later; the bus stops at its last destination.

Bus Driver via speaker: (In Tagalog language.) We have arrived in Ilagan city, Isabella. Please check your belongings before leaving the bus. Thank you.

Neil takes his back pack; he only packed small because he planned on not staying more than three days in his hometown. He takes a tricycle (one of the local's public transit.) to get to his next destination and from there he will need to walk at least three kilometers to get to his final destination. He gets on the vehicle; the road he takes is rugged and doesn't make his travel quite comfortable.

Neil: "He sighs." This is going to be a long travel.

The tricycle stops.

Driver: I'm sorry man; this is as far as I can go. The road is blocked and you have to walk from here.

Neil: That's alright; here you go. Thanks. "He hands some coins to the driver."

After twenty minutes of walking Neil arrives at the entrance of the town. He sees a couple of military guards; they both armed with submachine guns. He waves at the guards; making his presence noticed by the soldiers.

Neil: Hello…uh…officers? Nice guns you got there. A couple of M1 Thompson submachine guns, standard military issued. Oh, I'm sorry but this is where I live, can I-

Guard 1: Stop right there! "He holds up his guns." No one is allowed beyond this point; military orders. We can't let anyone inside.

Neil: No; you don't understand, my Father he…he is sick and I need to get to him.

Guard 2: That's the reason the whole town is sealed kid, we can't risk anyone getting in and out of the town.

Neil: Well, could you at least tell me how bad it is back there?

"Neil and Roger."

Guard 2: Listen kid, we don't have time for you. Whatever you need to do in the town, we can't allow you in and we don't care. You better leave now or "cocks his gun" or my little metal friend here will show you the way to the city, the hard way.

Neil: "He steps back with his arms raised and hands opened." Alright, let's not get all crazy now. I'm going, thanks.

Neil turns his back on the armed guards but before he leaves, he gives another look at the entrance of the small town where he was born.

Neil: Damn, it does look bad in there but those guards, if they're even military, what the hell just going on in there?

Neil suddenly remembers that when he was a kid; he would sneak outside of the town with his friends using a tunnel dug by the first inhabitants of the town, it was the same tunnel made for the rebels to escape the militants during the early 1900s.

Neil: Well, I just hope that dirty hole is still accessible.

He heads to the south west of the town. He arrives in the mountain range and finds the tunnel's entrance which is covered in twigs and dried leaves.

Neil: "Slowly descends into the pit." This whole thing is completely hollowed; I just hope this doesn't collapse. "He opens his bag and reaches out for a flashlight."

After a few minutes of walking, Neil sees a small light.

Neil: "He smirks." Look at that, a light at the end of the tunnel; things couldn't go more literal than that.

He continues to walk and he carefully peeks outside the old tunnel.

Neil: Great, more soldiers. Just what the heck is going on here and why are they completely armed. That seems to be redundant for a flu outbreak.

He waits until the area is cleared of soldiers and slips into his Father's house. The house is completely under lit and seems to be no one is home. He knocks at the door and tries to turn the knob but no one answers.

Neil: They must be at the town's clinic. It's not that far from here.

As he turns around, a soldier surprises him.

Soldier: How did you get out from your cell? No civilian should be out here. "He grabs Neil by his right shoulder and pulls his shirt, almost ripping it away."

Neil: Woah, easy! What are you doi-

The soldier throws him away and he lands on the door to his Father's house, wrecking it.

"Neil and Roger."

Neil, feeling wobbly from the throw; shakes his head and tries to stand but he loses his balance instead. His attacker comes inside the old house and looks at Neil fiercely. The soldier's eyes turn to pitch black, revealing to be a demon.

Soldier: I can't let you live now. We already have a lot of bodies to experiment anyway and besides, I am itching to get my hands dirty…soaking dirty in blood.

Neil: "Although he is still shaken, he knows that the soldier is not exactly human." What…what the hell are you? "He tries to yell for help but the demon's rapidness catches him and covers his mouth.

Soldier Demon: Shh, keep your voice down. I don't want to share the fun with someone else.

He quickly drags Neil by the leg, pulls him up and throws him again. Neil loses his conscience.

Soldier Demon: Come on now, don't you go dying on me. Not now at least; I don't want you to miss out all the fun I have in stored for you little boy.

As the demon tries to grab Neil again for one more time, he gasps with a surprise look on his face. Neil looks up and he sees his attacker's chest flashing in red light, following his eyes and mouth glowing in blood red. The demon shrieks and falls down to the ground.

Before passing out; Neil sees a silhouette of a man and he seems to be wielding a blade.

A few minutes later.

Neil: "wakes up with a headache." …shit…what…what happened? "He looks at the man who just saved him." Who…who the hell are you?

It's the same man that struck his curiosity earlier on the bus.

Neil: You! You were at the same bus with me. Why are you here?

Roger: Calm down, you may call me Roger.

Neil: Roger? Alright Roger, what are you doing here? You're not from here and what the hell was that thing that almost killed me?

Roger: Well young man, I believe manners are still in order here and by the way, you are welcome.

Neil: I'm sorry; it's just…things are crazy since I got here and that freak who manhandled me easily didn't help with whatever crazy shit that is going on in this town.

Roger: I am doctor, from the United States and I was sent here to study the virus and hopefully create a cure. I was supposed to get picked up from the bus station but no one showed up. I was just lucky I found my way here; this place was not easy to find.

Neil: You're a doctor? You look more like a coffin sales man.

Roger: We all come in different shapes.

Neil: Hold on, did you…did you just stab that officer back there?

Roger: To save your life, yes. And that wasn't the first time I did that today; for some reason, whatever sickness that has afflicted this town it seems that it attacks the brain and aggressively affects the behaviour of the victims, making them rabid.

Neil: And you just stabbed him? Couldn't you just drug him or…or tranquilize him?

Roger: It was a matter of life and death; besides, I don't have my tools with me except this knife I used to kill that man. All my stuffs were supposed to be at the town's clinic. I just saved your life, be grateful for it and just leave it as that, alright?

Neil: I'm just still shaken up. It was my first time seeing a man got killed before my eyes.

Roger: You better get used to it then. Whatever this plague is, it is worse than I thought. Don't let them get near you; I don't know what might happen. Even a small drop of blood could be contagious and deadly.

Neil: This is just awesome "Speaking sarcastically." Did you say your stuff could be in the clinic? I know a clinic in this town and it's the only one. Do you really think you can create a cure?

Roger: If I have all the data and materials, it is possible. I take it that's where we need to go? So lead the way kid, oh and take this with you. "He hands Neil another blade."

Neil: I thought you had your stuff back at the clinic? And this is way too bigger for a regular scalpel. Are you really a doctor?

Roger: It's my personal tool I always carry around, don't lose it. And a word of advice, don't go for a nick, go for a kill.

Neil: What? I...I can't kill a person and if this is really bad as you think, we can't risk getting caught.

Roger: What do you propose?

Neil: "Hands the blade back to Roger."We can use the back exit of this house. From there, it will be a few minutes walk to the local clinic.

Roger: Very well, but I won't be held responsible if something bad happens to you.

Neil: That's a caring thought from a stranger. Name's Neil by the way.

Roger: Well Neil; if we manage to get out of here alive, I might remember that name.

The pair uses the exit through the back kitchen. They see a group of soldiers patrolling.

Neil: We're not far. It's just down the hill.

After a few minutes, they arrive at the clinic.

Neil: Wait here.

Neil takes a peek inside through the window. The whole place seems to be empty; he turns the knob and the door opens. He reaches for his bag and takes his flashlight out.

Neil: "The flashlight is flickering." I thought I replaced the batteries for this thing.

"Neil and Roger."

He sees another door, he tries to open it but it's locked. He searches the clinic but he finds nothing he can use to open the locked door. He gets out of the empty clinic a few minutes later.

Roger: Well? What did you see?

Neil: It's empty but I see a locked door. I couldn't find the key nor try to pick-lock it.

Roger: What are we waiting for you? We're sitting ducks here, let's get inside.

Neil: There's the door, maybe we can bust it?

Roger: Don't be stupid boy, what's the purpose of getting here unnoticed if we start making noise? Move aside.

Roger takes a small flat box from his suit; it contains several small iron picks. He uses those tools to unlock the door and he succeeds.

Neil: Okay, that's…that's convenient. Do most doctors know how to do that? I guess that would make sense since you're good with your hands.

Roger: You're a comedian, "He speaks sarcastically." after you.

Neil goes inside; the unlocked room is full of jars, filled with unknown red liquid substance. Neil tries to touch it.

Roger: Don't! We don't know what that thing is. Try not to touch anything.

Neil: Right…this looks like a traditional herb medicine of some sort.

Neil flashes his light at the floor. He sees another door.

Neil: Roger, look here! There's a basement. "He kneels down and pulls the door open."

Roger: Well what do you know; this place keeps getting more and more interesting.

The two descend; Neil finds a light switch and turns it on. The whole room is revealed to be a concrete dungeon with cubicles and iron bars.

Neil: what…the…hell? "He examines each cubicle and he sees people, unconscious." That's them! They're the residents. Holy shi- are they…are they dead?

Roger: Keep your voice down; this place seems to be at least a half a kilometer long. So this is where they keep the locals.

Neil: What? "He lowers his voice."What do you mean they keep them here?

Roger: This is how they contain the infected.

The two hear footsteps coming from the corner.

Roger: Someone's coming. "He takes out his blade."

Neil is quickly jumped by seems to be one of the residents.

Neil: Ahh shit! Roger! Help! "He tries to escape by squirming out but he is completely subdued by an overwhelming strength of his attacker.

The attacker has red shot eyes and appears to be rabid. He is completely different from the soldier that attacked him earlier.

Roger: "He stabs and drags Neil's attacker away from him." Come on, get up! We need to get out of here.

Neil and Roger are completely flanked by both men and women of his small town.

Roger: Damn it!

Neil: I…I know them! They're the townspeople. What happened to them?

Roger: The infected! Be careful not to get bitten by them.

Neil and Roger are standing side by side.

Neil: Is this happening right now? Why are they not attacking each other?

Roger:The virus attacks the host's brain and affects the whole psychological system. It is virus' main goal to reproduce by infecting another healthy host; this is why we're their targets.

Neil: This looks like something from a movie! Is this for real?

Roger: "Lifts his blade, preparing to attack."This can't go any real than this.

As the duo is almost completely overwhelmed by the infected locals, a sonorous voice is heard and it echoes the whole dungeon.

Voice: STOP!

The infected halts from getting closer to the two and they start to back away. They make way for the owner of the orotund voice that was heard. A woman in her early thirties wearing a high-ranking military uniform emerges from the crowd of the infected local.

Woman: "She looks at Roger with a sly smile"Hello War, we've been looking for you since the aftermath of the supposedly apocalypse. This is what you've been up to now? Running around with kids?

Neil: War? Lady who are you talking to- "He gets slapped by the officer, knocking him down on the ground."

Woman: Be quiet, ape. "Her eyes glow in bright white, revealing to be an angel."

Roger: Well, hello Arariel. You didn't have to do that to the poor boy. "He smirks." I thought you angels are out of commission. You self-proclaimed superior of all the living things here on Earth is now working with the wretched demons. Even for you, this is so beneath you. Is this what has come down to you?

Arariel: Don't be condescending, dog of Lucifer. What do you know about us? You are just made to be a herald of chaos. You're nothing to me.

"Neil and Roger."

Roger: "He laughs."I was made greater than you; you're just a grunt meant to follow orders, an expendable in times of war. We horsemen are next powerful to archangels. Don't you even think that you can defeat me with your petty demon pets.

Arariel: You can't fool me Horseman! You may hide your mutilated hand but I can smell that you fear me. You're powerless War…you are just a man. "She teleports in front of Roger and knocks him unconscious.

Two hours later.

Neil: Roger…hey. Wake up!

Roger: "He feels lightheaded." Where are we?

Neil: We're locked up. That bitch locked us up in here. Is it true?

Roger: What?

Neil: She told me everything. That Arariel, she said she was an angel or whatever that means…and you're War, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse?

Roger: An old title I bore.

Neil: I can't believe this. What kind of bullshit is this? Angels, demons…apocalypse? Are you even a doctor?

Roger: I guess the jig is up. Yes, I am War of the four horsemen and that was Arariel, an angel.

Neil: "He looks at Roger in disbelief."Did that really happen? The world, did it almost destroy? Lucifer, Michael and all those people in the bible, are they all real?

Roger: This world was supposed to burn and a new paradise would have been born from the ashes but a pair of annoying rats and a traitor stood in apocalypse's way. They stopped the global destruction and you didn't even know about it. "He laughs."

Neil: Jesus…after all those years, those Sunday masses that I told my Mom I would go to. I've never believe any of those until today. Are we…are we going to die here?

Roger: For what is worth kid, the church doesn't know half of it. So you're not that behind. Our only concern right now is how to get out here. Arariel will be back and I don't have the power to stop her.

Neil: You said you're War right? I may not know my Theology and Bible 101 but it sounded that you are as powerful as that so-called angel.

Roger: I don't have it anymore. If you notice, I am left handed "He takes out his right glove, revealing that he lost four of his fingers." I lost my power from those two rats.

Neil: I thought you were just some kind of weird Germaphobe guys. So you telling me, they chopped off your magic War fingers?

"Neil and Roger."

Roger: Something like that; but I can still hold on to myself to fight of this poor saps as long as I have my blades.

A soldier unlocks and opens their cubicle.

Soldier: Stand up, maggots! "He kicks Neil."

Arariel enters the cubicle and looks at War and Neil.

Arariel: I apologize for the whole special treatment. My boys here don't know how to treat a legend. War, war, war…I'm actually a big fan and I was hoping I could join your army when the apocalypse started but you have no idea how sad and pathetic it was when I heard that the Winchesters got you first and you haven't even started to reign a complete chaos when Lucifer rose up. It was such a shame, War…such a shame.

Roger: Why don't you take of these chains and I can show you how chaos is meant to be done…my own style.

Arariel: Oh please, enough with the big talk. We both know you can't do anything without your power ring. You may be able to skew a couple of demons, sure…a hairless monkey with a blade could do that, but against an angel like me? I can take out the very air that you and this pathetic lump of dirt breathe in with just a snap of my fingers. Don't try me herald of Lucifer.

Neil: "Coughing from that kick he received." What…what did you do to the people of this town?

Arariel: A simple experiment, nothing more. I'm sure you saw those jars and unconscious people on your way here. The virus is called Croatoan, it's of demon origin. It is quite nasty than your regular Influenza virus but one hundred times faster than Ebola virus.

Neil: You said you were an angel, why are you doing this? You were supposed to be protecting us.

Arariel: That ship has already sailed, you pathetic mortal. Besides, no humans are worth saving after all these centuries. We've seen what you and your kind had done and capable of doing. You are much worse than demons. I know what Lucifer saw in your kind and I don't blame him for doing what he thought was right.

Roger: I didn't know you carried the same banner with that fallen angel, Lucifer. So what are you, one of his lieutenants?

Arariel: General actually; I was supposed to be a general of his new army after he would take over heaven but obviously that didn't happen.

Roger: So instead you command some low-life demons and have your own way apocalypse. That's cute, really…I'm impressed.

Arariel: "Laughs" Oh there's more than that, dear Horseman. Demons, Croatoan virus and this town; this is just a preparation.

Neil: My…Father…where's my Father you biblical winged bastard!

Roger: Ssh boy, grown-ups are talking. What preparations?

"Neil and Roger."

Arariel: "She smugs."The one true king; he will rise once more and when he does and he will, he will continue what was meant to be, a paradise on this new world. And we, the chosen ones will be its new leaders.

Roger: "laughing" It is the same old song that Lucifer has been feeding to you. Tell me, how many of these poor winged bastards believe in every word he spews. He's getting better at this because angels and demons working for the same cause? That's rich!

Arariel: Mock all you want, Horseman; but we both know that cage won't hold him for so long. It is just a matter of time. "She looks at the soldier." They're useless, kill them both. "Arariel leaves the cell."

As the soldier-demon grabs War by the neck, chocking him to death; Neil musters up all the strength he has and tackles the demon, letting off his grasp on War's neck.

Demon Soldier: I'm going to kill you first!

Roger: Not if I can help it! "He chants in Latin words." Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!

The demon soldier starts to choke and black smoke comes up from his mouth, leaving his vessel soldier on the ground.

Neil: What the hell just happened? How did you do that?

Roger: A simple demon exorcism. I'm getting out of here, I advise doing the same.

Neil: Hold on, I'm coming with you.

The pair finds a room that seems to be an armoury of some sort.

Neil: There's your blade. "He also finds a nine millimeter handgun and a couple of full-loaded magazines; he picks up the gun and loads it with bullets." Alright this will do.

Roger: You know how to use that?

Neil: Are you kidding? I may not look like one but I once was a runner up in last year's target range competition. This is my favourite calibre; it's light, soft-recoil and doesn't jam as much as other big guns.

Roger: That's great, you read the brochure. However, I would be more comfortable if you got the first place. But I'll take what I have, right now, better not to shoot me accidentally. Let's go.

Neil: I know we just met but man; you've been a dickwad the entire time.

Roger: Whatever you say kid, now watch my back. "Roger heads out the armoury room."

Neil: I'm the one with a gun here. "He grunts."

The duo encounters more of the infected on their way out but they manage to subdue them.

Roger: I don't get this. Where are the demons? Where's Arariel? They probably knew we escaped and they're sending the infected locals to stop us.

"Neil and Roger."

Neil: Why would they do that? Not that I'm complaining, this is better than those demons and that so-called angel.

Roger: I'm with you on that one; this is probably another test from them, an experiment.

Neil: Experiment? So that they can find out how long the infected will last against an armed individual?

Roger: That could be a logical reason behind this.

Neil: They just keep on coming. Roger behind you! "He shoots the infected in the head that was ready to pull Roger away."

Roger: Nice shot. Now keep shooting!

Neil: We're almost there! That's the exit!

The way is blocked by a big group of the infected; among them is a familiar face, related to Neil. He lowers his gun.

Neil: Dad? No… "He gets caught by an infected behind him."

Roger: Neil! "He gets overwhelmed as well by Neil's infected Dad; dropping off his blade."

As the infected ravages the pair; Neil tries to call his Father, hoping he can recognize him.

Neil: "Mumbling his words." Da…dad, please…

Neil's infected Dad stops beating Roger and he turns his attention to Neil who is on the brink of losing his conscious. His Dad picks up the blade Roger dropped and as he attempts to stab Neil, the infected suddenly stop their violence movements. The entire dungeon seems to be frozen in time.

Neil hears a soothing voice from the distant.

"Hello Neil."

Neil closes his eyes, succumbing finally from the physical damage he sustained.

Ezekiel

Castiel: Ezekiel? Yes…he's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there.

- Castiel to Dean Winchester; Season 9 episode 1 (I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here)

"Ezekiel."

After a few seconds, he opens his eyes again. The whole dungeon is changed; he sees nothing but pure white everywhere and the feeling of pain subsides. Neil feels great, as if all of his stress and worries went away. For the first time, he feels light and he can breathe clearly.

Neil: Where am I? Am I…am I dreaming? Where are you…Dad?

The voice is heard once again and a bright blue light suddenly appears from nowhere. The blinding light slowly takes the form of Neil.

Voice: Greetings Neil, my name is Ezekiel and I am an angel of the Lord.

Neil: Okay…I am dead and this is hell. "With an appalled look on his face." What are you?

Ezekiel: You're not in hell Neil and I believe, hell would be less appealing than this. Like what I said, I am an angel.

Neil: That's great, so I'm in heaven then?

Ezekiel: Not quite; we are in your conscience Neil. I must admit; for a non-believer of God your conscience holds clear moral values. This place is just calming beautiful.

Neil: I do believe in God; I'm just not in good terms with him nor take the teachings of his church. Not all agnostic and atheist people are assholes.

Ezekiel: Interesting; it seems, my thoughts about you people are quite the contrary on what I've heard from the other angels. Maybe Castiel was right all along. I should spend more time in your world.

Neil: What? Who's Castiel? I need to get back to my Dad…he's… he is sick.

Ezekiel: I'm sorry about your Father. Croatoan or what we angels called, the infected demon blood is a sickness that is incurable. Once an unfortunate victim passes the later stage, there is no turning back. The victim is considered dead.

Neil: How the hell do you know all of this?

Ezekiel: I'm an angel, how much more evidence do you need?

Neil: Well you may be right about that since you assholes started all of this! You and those black eyed…demons! And that doesn't make any sense at all! How the hell are you working with the demons? You were supposed to help us…to guide us!

Ezekiel: I…I don't know what you mean. Our kind wouldn't do this; working with the corrupted and fallen is beneath us.

Neil: Well why don't you ask your friend…what's her face…Arariel!

Ezekiel: Arariel? She's alive? That can't be good.

"Ezekiel."

Neil: Well she hasn't been accommodating since the first moments we met. Listen, I don't know why you brought me here and I thank you for putting my broken ass back to one piece but I need to go now! There's this other guy with me…Roger. No! That angel called him War, one of the horsemen.

Ezekiel: War? Why is she with him? That doesn't make any sense at all.

Neil: I'm not really the best person to ask me those questions buddy.

Ezekiel: "He turns around and starts walking in circle." This is big. The virus, demons, Arariel and now War how are they all…WAIT! "The angel pauses."

Neil: What?

Ezekiel: Could it be? "He looks at Neil." We need to stop Arariel and I will need your help Neil.

Neil: Oh! Now you suddenly need me? Why should I trust you? The only person that was more helpful to me since I step foot on this forsaken town was a middle aged man who claimed that he was a Horseman…of freaking apocalypse! And on my book, that should be bad news!

Ezekiel: I know my kind, well; Arariel has done ill things to you and to your people but you can't hold that accountable to all the angels. If you don't help me now, you won't be able to survive this.

Neil: Damn it! …I don't have a choice, do I? Shit! I'm probably dead by now.

Ezekiel: "Extends his right arm to Neil." Reach for my hand Neil and I will give you my word; you will live through this.

Neil: Tell me one thing angel, can you cure my Father?

Ezekiel: …it's not a guarantee but I will try my best to help him.

Neil: What do I need to do?

Ezekiel: Take my hand and give me your permission to go inside you.

Neil: "Raises his left eyebrow." DO WHAT NOW? That sounds gay!

Ezekiel: "He looks perplexed."I don't understand what you mean by that but if you want to take down Arariel and her demons then yes, you need to hear the sound of…gay.

Neil: You are crazy but damn it to hell you're the only chance I got! "Neil grabs the angel's extended hand."

Ezekiel smiles and the whole white room is engulfed by a brighter blue light. Neil tries to let of Ezekiel's hand and scream but he fails.

"Ezekiel."

Back to the dungeon

The infected keeps on inflicting pain to the battered Neil and Roger. Neil's eyes open and they glow in bright blue.

Neil: "He whispers." That's enough hell spawned… "Neil lets out a blinding flash light."

The infected is blown away and gets knocked out, giving him enough space to stand up. He turns his attention to the group of infected that keeps on ravaging the incapacitated Horseman. He lifts his left hand and lets out another blinding light, this time disintegrating the infected. Neil has become the vessel of the angel Ezekiel.

Neil (Ezekiel): Get up Horseman. This isn't the day you succumb to your failures. There are lots of questions you need to answer for.

Roger: "Struggling to stand up and to maintain his balance." Well I'll be damned…this is an interesting day indeed. Tell me angel, what's your name.

Neil (Ezekiel): I am Ezekiel. The vessel that I am holding right now has told me all what had transpired here. Where is my sister? Where's Arariel?

Arariel walks in with a group of demons behind her.

Arariel: Ezekiel? …What brought you here, brother?

Neil (Ezekiel): What is going on here Arariel? What is the meaning of this?

Arariel: This is none of your concern. Fly away little brother!

Neil (Ezekiel): I refuse. You will tell me why are you working with the demons and why are you releasing the infected demon blood to this people?

Arariel: You don't get to ask any questions here Ezekiel! I am still your superior and you will do what I say. I'm giving you the chance to fly away from this.

Neil (Ezekiel): and if I say no? What would you do? You need to end this now; Lucifer is gone! Heaven needs all of his children back, it's chaos up there!

Arariel: Why do you think I am stuck here with these hairless apes and demons? Do you think I like being here? Every time I spend seconds in this dirty hole I feel disgusted! Lucifer has all the right to hate all of you and I believe him. You people don't deserve our Father's love. I am doing this so that Lucifer can return and resume the apocalypse here on earth. To set things right once and for all! He will give us the new paradise we all deserve. Time is changing fast, join me brother and together we can change this world. We can rule this world with him; we will be the new leaders on his new Eden.

Arariel walks closer to Neil and extends his hand to him, offering him the opportunity to side with her. Neil grabs her hand, tightening his grip.

Arariel: What are you doing?

"Ezekiel."

Neil: War! The blade, now!

Roger throws the blade; he catches it and cuts off Arariel's right hand. She falls on her knees, screaming in agony.

Arariel: You! You would hurt your own kind for them? Your loyalty lies with these sad, pathetic lumps of walking dirt?

Neil (Ezekiel): No Arariel, my loyalty is with heaven and whoever attempts to destroy it will be labeled as my enemy.

Arariel: "Laughing." I would never picture you as a fighter Ezekiel; you have been always a book worm! I always thought you were just like that pathetic angel that we casted away.

Neil (Ezekiel): Metatron…his name is Metatron! I will never forgive what you've done to my mentor. You are right about one thing, time is changing and heaven needs all the fighting angels to protect her, against Raphael's corruption and to stand with Castiel. I may not be born as a fighter but it's not late to be one!

Azakiel: Fine; after I'm done roasting your wings, I will find Castiel and cut off his. Go! "She commands the demons." Dispose of the Horseman, the angel is mine.

A fighting ensues. Neil, with the power of the angel Ezekiel manages to kill three of Arariel's demons.

Neil (Ezekiel): You will not touch the Horseman! He has a lot to answer for.

The remaining demons slowly back away.

Arariel: What are you dirty mongrels doing? I order you to kill the Horseman!

Demon 1: You didn't say anything about an angel interrupting us, Arariel.

Arariel: If you don't kill him, I will kill you all myself.

Demon 2: "Laughing." Kill us with what? …with your stump hand? Bitch please! The reason we followed you all your orders because you promised us Lucifer's freedom.

An angel blade falls of from Arariel's left arm sleeve onto her hand.

Arariel: No. With this hand. "She stabs the demon in the chest, instantly killing him."

The other demon tries to escape by living the body of a soldier he possessed.

Arariel: Don't even try it demon! Make yourself useful and release all the infected to the next town. I will hold off Ezekiel and War here. Go!

Demon 1: …yes, Arariel.

The infected locals that were knocked down starting to get up.

Arariel: "Talking to the infected." Kill the Horseman!

"Ezekiel."

As she turns his attention away from Roger, Neil tries to impale Arariel but her reflexes are too quick and she manages to parry the blade with hers.

Arariel: Too slow. "She kicks Neil in the stomach; he drops down, cringing in pain." Come on now Ezekiel; we're just starting. "She kicks Neil again in the stomach."This is starting to feel like the good old days! Do you remember the time we spent in the garrison? You would always ask your superiors to be a soldier, they would say yes, try to give you the chance and put you on training but we just ended kicking your little wings and you would just go home crying to your daddy Metatron. "She is looking down at Neil." Such good memories we spent together Ezekiel. "She pulls up Neil by his head and she gives Neil an uppercut; Neil flies over landing his back against the wall giving him a bloody concussion in his head. She yells at the fallen, hurt angel." Pathetic!

Meanwhile, Roger is still getting overwhelmed by the infected. He tries to fight off as many as he can but he struggles without his Horseman power. Neil's Dad who is completely taken over by the Croatoan virus knocks Roger down. Rogers sees the blade that Neil dropped, he tries to reach for it but Arariel sees what he is trying to do and steps on his hand.

Arariel: "Stepping on Roger's hand." Uh-uh, don't you think that I have forgotten about you Horseman.

Roger screams in pain.

Arariel: So War do pain after all. "She continues to crush Roger's hand."

While Arariel is busy with Roger, Ezekiel who is still inside the body of Neil slowly gets up and collects some blood from his wounded head. He uses the blood to paint an angel banishing sigil on the wall.

Neil (Ezekiel): Arariel!

As Arariel looks back at Neil; He presses his hand on the center of the sigil, giving a bright light and Arariel vanishes away to nowhere. He picks up the blade and stabs Neil's infected Dad.

Neil (Ezekiel): I'm sorry Neil; it's too late for him.

Ezekiel disposes the rest of the infected. He helps Roger to get up.

Neil (Ezekiel): Let's go, Arariel will be back and she will be pissed. I can't take another attack from her.

Roger: Yeah, we have another problem. That demon that was got away, he probably released the virus already.

The pair hurries their way out of the dungeon; as they are nearing the exit, they are blocked once again by another group of the infected, this time they are led by the demon who Arariel gave the orders to release the virus.

Roger: Well what are you waiting for? Use your angel mojo to blast these bastards away.

Neil (Ezekiel): "He lifts his right and opens his hand but nothing happens." I…I can't.

Demon: The whole place is warded; it was meant for that winged bitch after we finish our business here but it looks like you have done us a favour by killing her for us.

"Ezekiel."

Roger: Great! "He turns and tries to run away to where they came from. The demon uses his telekinesis power to make the ceiling collapsed, blocking their way."

Demon: There's no way to escape now! Let's not make this harder for both of us and embrace your deaths!

Out of a sudden; gun shots are heard and the infected drops dead. The demon survived the gun shots. A couple of individuals wearing goggles face masks and gloves descend from the entrance, they both wield an M-16 rifle guns. One of them recognizes Neil; she takes off her goggle and face mask. She is revealed to be Elsa, the cousin of Neil who wrote the letter to him.

Elsa: Neil? Oh my god! You're alive!

Demon: "The demon stands up." Who are you people?

Armed Person: We're the rebellion "He shoots the demon in the head. The bullet was soaked in holy water, making the demon incapacitated for a few minutes."

Elsa: Let's get out of here! He won't stay dead for too long.

The four heads out of the dungeon.

After a few minutes of carefully avoiding the demons that are scattered everywhere in town, the company arrives at the town's church. The whole place is half demolished.

Elsa: Here we are. I'll introduce you with the others, come on.

Roger and Neil are both welcomed with the rest of the town's survivors armed with guns pointing at Neil and Roger.

Roger: "Raises both his hands." Okay, easy now…we are with her. "He looks at Elsa."

Elsa: "Speaking in Tagalog." Lower your hands! Neil is with us and that's…

Roger: Roger. Call me Roger and I am a doctor. Let's leave it like that.

Father Rommy: Did the bullets work?

Elsa: By the way, this is Father Rommy, town's priest. He was the one who came up the idea of soaking the bullets in holy water. I can't believe it but it worked!

Father Rommy: I knew already what they were the moment I saw those black eyes, they were demons possessing our friends.

Elsa: The bullets only made them incapacitated for a while. It brought us some time to regroup and make a plan to get out of here. We need to head downstairs; we can't risk getting seen by those soldiers or demons again.

Roger: "Sighs." Great…another dungeon. Seriously, what's up with this town and dungeons?

"Ezekiel."

One of the armed residents opens up a trap door, the group descends.

Elsa: This whole place was built during the Philippine-American war in the 1900s, the dungeon that you were in and this one served as prison cells and barracks for the soldiers.

Roger: And the guns? I don't think those were left out during the war.

Elsa: No, those were left out by the rebellions, guerrillas to be exact. They fight the system, oppose the government, all that freedom and whatnot. "She looks at Neil, who still looks perplexed." Neil, are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since we rescued you back there.

Roger: He's still in shocked; his Dad was one of the unfortunate back there.

Neil (Ezekiel): I am…fine.

Elsa: Yeah, about that. Listen Neil, I am so sorry for your loss. Uncle was like a Father to me; the moment he started showing symptoms, believe me, we tried our best to cure him. We lost a lot of good people back there, families, friends and neighbours.

Neil (Ezekiel): Thank you for saving us back there.

Roger: Elsa, is it? Could you please give us a few minutes alone?

Elsa: Sure, you guys might be tired. We'll check you up later; I'll prepare something to eat.

Roger closes the door.

Roger: Alright Ezekiel; tell me how did you end up using this poor boy's as your vessel?

Neil (Ezekiel): I was…I was just passing by.

Roger: You ought to spend more time here on Earth angel. That's the worst lie I have heard for a while; unless you were being sarcastic? Or do you even know what being sarcastic is?

Neil (Ezekiel): You don't get to ask me any questions, Horseman. What do you know about Arariel and the demons working together?

Roger: Weren't you listening? She just told us; it was all for a preparation. A preparation for his return and you and I both hope to hell that day won't come.

Neil (Ezekiel): I still don't understand why are you here? What's your role to all of this War?

Roger: You don't have to worry about me. As you see, "He shows his right hand." I don't have my powers and those Winchester still have my ring. I am just a man.

Neil (Ezekiel): You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?

Roger: You angels need to loosen up. I'll tell you why I am here. Believe it or not, I was just trying to stop all of this. I was somewhere in Canada when I heard about this little operation that was going on down here.

"Ezekiel."

Neil (Ezekiel): Who told you all about this?

Roger: Please Ezekiel, I'm still War and I still hold a lot of connections. That's one of the perks being one of the four horsemen.

Neil (Ezekiel): You mentioned about stopping this? Why would you do something like that?

Roger: This may come out surprising to you but I am not a fan of Lucifer and the whole I'm going to scorch the earth and create the new paradise plan of his. Lucifer and his brother, Michael are just kids with Father's issue; of course, you know the whole story. And I won't allow being a play thing for both of them! …not again!

Neil (Ezekiel): So this is just you trying to correct things?

Roger: Oh don't get me wrong, I care nothing for all of this God's prized creation. The day will come when I will unleash the true chaos in this world. This is just me, screwing Lucifer and making sure that he and his brother stay locked up!

Neil (Ezekiel): I suppose that's better than helping raise the apocalypse all over again onto this planet. But don't think for a second that I believe you.

Roger: I may not be the most trustworthy one in this room right now "He stands up and raises his voice." BUT I WILL NOT LOSE MY DIGNITY TO THOSE DEMONS AND ANGELS! "After a few seconds, Roger calms down." …Your turn Ezekiel, tell me how you coincidentally descended down from your holy throne and possessed this boy?

Neil (Ezekiel): After a few reports about a suspicious angel activity near the southeast of the western Pacific, I've been tasked to check up on it. And this how I managed to end up here. I guess, I was just lucky to find demons here, if you consider that being lucky. And Neil here was able to hold on my spiritual being, he is my perfect vessel.

Roger: Who tasked you to come down here? Last time I heard, heaven was in chaos. Who's running the show up there? Is it Archangel Raphael?

Neil (Ezekiel): Not exactly, I am not in favour with Raphael's way of running heaven.

Roger: Then who?

Neil (Ezekiel): Castiel. Castiel asked me to. He was hoping that angel activity he felt in here could get him to an angel he was looking for but I found Arariel instead.

Roger: Another renegade angel? Is he rallying all the angels to join his cause? Tell me, how is it working out for him that almost more than half of the heaven plus an archangel want him dead for ruining out the script? Who is the angel that he is looking for anyway?

Neil (Ezekiel): Balthazar. I have heard that he was dead but of course, it's just a rumour.

Roger: He sounds like a pain in the ass. Sorry, I don't know any Balthazar. But since you are here already, maybe we can make an arrangement? Say, I'll help you kill Arariel and you will help me destroy this whole operation? What do you say...hmm?

Neil (Ezekiel): And why should I help you?

"Ezekiel."

Roger: Simple, we both don't want Lucifer and Michael having their little sword fights and destroying the planet, jump starting apocalypse, well not now for me at least. Are you familiar with the human sayings, enemy of my enemy is my friend?

Neil (Ezekiel): You make an interesting point Horseman. Very well, I'll go back to heaven and ask for help.

Roger: Whoa! Hold up! You can't just go back up there; we don't even know who else is conspiring with Arariel. We have to do this ourselves.

Neil (Ezekiel): Just like what Arariel said, I am not a fighter. It is better if I go up there and ask help, maybe Castiel can help us.

They hear a scream on the other side of the room. They rush out of the room and they see all of the town's survivors dead with their eyes seared out from their sockets.

Neil (Ezekiel): We're too late, she found us.

Arariel: "Dragging the wounded Elsa by the hair." Hello brother, did you miss me? "She burns Elsa with her angelic power, instantly killing her."

Neil (Ezekiel): NO!

Roger: We need to kill her now Ezekiel! "He takes out his angel-killing blade."

Arariel: Be quiet! "She pushes Roger away with her telekinetic power." We end this now.

Neil and Arariel fights. Blades clashing each time one of them tries to stab the other.

Arariel: Not bad brother, not bad all. You're getting used to this. "She blasts Neil with a holy white light, he survives but he is temporarily blinded"

Neil regains his balance; he waves his blade hopefully he can at least nick her. Arariel mocks Ezekiel.

Arariel: Oh! You almost got me there brother. Try waving your blade to your right. "She punches Neil in the face." Oops, I meant my right, but what do you know? You can't even tell where I am right now.

Roger slowly gets behind Arariel and he quickly grabs her.

Roger: Now Ezekiel!

Neil (Ezekiel) manages to stab Arariel in her stomach. He pulls the blade away.

Neil (Ezekiel): "Still blinded." Did I get her?

Roger: "let goes of Arariel and the angel falls on the ground." I think you did.

Bright light is coming up from Arariel's stab wound.

Arariel: No! This can't be! You'll pay for this Ezekiel! I will see you again. "She disappears."

After a few seconds, Neil (Ezekiel) regains his sight.

Neil (Ezekiel): I can still feel her grace; she is still alive, barely.

Roger: Where did she fly to?

"Ezekiel."

Neil (Ezekiel): I…I can't tell, she must have casted a spell after she disappeared but I can tell that she's not in the town anymore.

Roger: Alright, that's good. Arariel is out of the show; now what?

Neil (Ezekiel): I have enough power to blast all these demons and infected in one shot. You need to get away as far as you can. "He starts to glow." I will give you twenty minutes to get away.

Roger: You don't have to tell me that twice.

Neil (Ezekiel) disappears and teleports back to the dungeon where some of the infected locals are still locked up.

Neil (Ezekiel): "He looks at the infected" I am so sorry. "He glows intensively and a piercing sound follows."

The dungeon is engulfed in white bright light and then the whole town afterwards. A few seconds later, a big explosion follows. The whole town together with the rest of the demons, infected residents and the virus are completely destroyed.

Four hours later, six miles away from the explosion

Roger is standing near the cliff, overlooking the scorched town.

Roger: What a mess. So what do you think? Is it better than the original Croatoan recipe?

Arariel shows up.

Arariel: It's better than what I've expected, to be honest. Although, the virus is still unstable but there's always a room for improvement. What are you going to do with Ezekiel? He probably told Castiel what happened here?

Roger walked towards Arariel.

Roger: Don't you worry about him; he has been taken care of. "He stabs Arariel in the heart, bright light comes from her mouth and eyes and the whole cliff brighten up."

Roger shields his eyes. After a few seconds, Arariel's vessel is seen lying on the ground and a pair of wings brazed on the ground around her. Arariel is finally dead.

Roger: Well, that was fun. "He cleans the blood off the blade." You were right about the virus though, it is unstable. I will need a new plan.

Of

Monsters

And

Angels

"You, celestial being, have been created to be an angel of the Lord."

- The inner "programming" of an angel

FROM .COM

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Three days after the town was destroyed.

General Hospital, Cauayan City.

Neil wakes up in a hospital, approximately sixteen miles away, south from his wrecked hometown. Most of his body is covered in bondages, He feels numb and heavy because of the anti-pain medicine in his system. He slowly moves his eyes around, observing the room. He notices the nurse who is checking his blood pressure, the nurse smiles at Neil.

Nurse: "Speaking in Tagalog." You've finally woken up. We almost lost you, I will get Dr. Reyes.

Neil: "His voice sounds hoarse." Ho-hold on …where am I?

Nurse: General hospital here in Cauayan city. I need to get the doctor, I'll be back soon. Don't try to move around.

After a few minutes, the nurse and Dr. Reyes walk in to his room.

Dr. Reyes: How are you feeling son? Do you remember what happened to you? …And your name?

Neil: Water…can I get some water…please.

Dr. Reyes: Of course, "He looks and nods at the nurse."

The nurse prepares a glass of water and she helps Neil drink it.

Neil: Thank you. My name…my name is Neil…Alvarez.

Dr. Reyes: Neil Alvarez? That's a good start; tell me Neil, what is the last thing you remember?

He closes his eyes for a brief moment, he sees his Dad, Elsa and the people he knew dying in front of him, a middle aged man wearing a suit and wielding a blade. He also sees a Filipino woman in a military uniform, his whole town getting swallowed by a bright light. Suddenly He opens his eyes; the Electrocardiography starts to give a fast paced tone. Neil begins to sweat excessively following with fast heavy breathing.

Dr. Reyes: Neil…I need you to calm down. Nurse! Give him eight cc of sedative.

As Neil sees the Nurse preparing to give him a shot, he swings his hand.

Neil: No! Get…get away that thing from me!

The nurse drops the syringe.

Dr. Reyes: We need to sedate you Neil; you've been through a lot!

Neil: "He starts to wiggle out of his bed." You don't understand! I need to get out of here, she'll find me and she will kill me…kill you all!

Dr. Reyes: "Speaking to the nurse." Call the security now! …Neil, there's no one here to kill us, you're safe here. Tell me what happened?

Neil: They…they're all dead!

A couple of security guards rush in to the room; they hold Neil down as the doctor gives him a sedative shot.

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Dr. Reyes: Sshh. It's ok now; it's just a sedative shot.

Neil calms down and starts to feel woozy. His eyes close as he is starting to fall asleep.

Neil: "His voice softens." I…need…I need to get out…of…here. "He falls asleep."

Dr. Reyes closes the door and the blinds to Neil's window. He puts the syringe down that he used to Neil.

Guard 1: It's been three days since that explosion, why do we still keep him alive?

Dr. Reyes: We still need him. He keeps waking up and I just need to keep on sedating him until we get further orders from him.

Guard 2: How long are we still gonna sit our asses here and wait for him?

Dr. Reyes: Patience, I'm sure whatever he is doing right now is much more important than this. He just told me to stay put and don't let Neil escape, no matter what. We need the angel.

Guard 2: Can we at least kill all the humans here in the hospital?

Dr. Reyes: Don't be a moron, we cannot raise any attention. It was already a pain in the ass to bring his sorry ass here without getting noticed by the authority without spilling some blood. Stick to the plan, sedate the boy, don't let him escape and wait for him. "His eyes turn black." The King of Hell has plans for him.

Guard 1: He's right; you don't want Crowley skewing your ass if we fail this. We'll be outside, watching.

As the guard opens the door, a man wearing a nurse uniform surprises him.

Man: Hello there! Would you be interested in donating your blood for the needy? "He stabs the guard in the stomach with an angel blade. He covers the guard's mouth so that he can't make any sound. He pulls the blade out and pushes the dead guard; he closes the door behind him."

Guard 2: "His eyes turn to black." Who are you?

Man: Just a nurse; I lied about the donating your blood crap, I prefer fresh heart if you ask me. "He opens his mouth and fangs start to come out, his eyes also change, resembling those of a wolf. He quickly tackles the other guard, holding him down on to the floor. He presses a button on the Bluetooth earpiece attached to his right ear." Sarah, now!

A woman covered in black hood smashes through the outside window.

Dr. Reyes: "He looks shocked." What's going on here? Who are you people?

Sarah: Not people; werewolf and "Sharp, pointed teeth emerge from her gums." vampire! And Doc! Your license has been revoked. "She pulls out her hood and starts to chant the exorcism incantation in Latin." Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Domino…

The demon-possessed doctor tries to escape from the broken window, but the Latin words make him unable to do so.

Dr. Reyes: No! This shouldn't be happening! "He opens his mouth and a black smoke quickly comes out, the demon escapes before Sarah could finish the demon exorcism chant."

Man: Sarah, what about this one? "He still is holding down the other guard."

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Sarah: Kill him; we need to get Mr. comatose over there out of here.

Man: Sorry bud, wife over there gives the command. "He stabs him with the same angel blade he used to kill the other guard."

Sarah: So this is the guy who destroyed a town?

A sound of wings flapping is heard in the room. A Caucasian man appears behind Sarah.

Man: Actually, it was the other guy that was inside him who did it.

Sarah: Took your time there…Balthazar.

Balthazar: I figured you and your furry husband over here would finish the job well and you did not disappoint me. Good job on smashing that window by the way, it was marked with an anti-angel sigil and how I hate those things.

Sarah: Now what?

Balthazar: Now we take him out of here before more of those black eyed party poopers crash in. I can't afford to be seen, not yet. I haven't thought of my gran entrada (Spanish for grand entrance) yet.

Sarah: We can't. This machine is keeping him alive, unless you do the honour of teleporting us out of here with the machine as well.

Balthazar: The machine is also warded against angels; it seems these demons know we were coming. What I can do is fix him up. "He touches Neil's forehead, instantly healing him of any wounds but leaves him still unconscious." There you go. Now, uh, dear Roy; would you be a good dog and carry sleepy head out of here. I'll see you all at the rendezvous. "He quickly disappears."

Roy: Werewolf! For the last time, I am a werewolf…oh he's gone. How is he doing that?

Sarah: He's an angel; of course he can do that. Now let's go. "She pulls up her hood and jumps out the window."

Roy carries the unconscious Neil and he follows Sarah, jumping off the broken window.

Somewhere in heaven; in the midst of a civil war.

An angel in the form of a young Caucasian man with a medium length brunette hair is standing in an open green grass field. His name is Inias, an angel from Castiel's old garrison. Before the recent apocalypse commenced Castiel was the captain of Inias. He was at the top of his old garrison hierarchy. Even after the recent apocalypse in which, luckily, was stopped by the unfortunate cursed brothers, a drunkard old man and a rebel angel, Inias is and has been loyal to Castiel. He's the one gathering vital information for Castiel against the opposing party, being led by the archangel Raphael.

And in his recent discovery; one of his old friend has been murdered. Although he is in grieved, he still must do what he believes in, which is for the best of heaven. He needs to tell his leader, Castiel about the grave news regarding the demise of their sister, Arariel.

Inias: Castiel, I know you're here somewhere. I need you to be here; I have something to tell you. My old friend, our sister, she has been-

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Before Inias can finish his sentence, a sound of wings flapped is heard across the meadows. Castiel appears in front of him.

Castiel: Hello, Inias.

Inias: Castiel. I-

Castiel: You don't have to, I knew. I felt her grace has been…extinguished. I only spoke to Arariel a few times; we've never shared a mission together but I knew that she was your friend and for that, I am sorry. I also knew that even before Lucifer was casted out from heaven, she idolized him, there was no denying it but she had no choice but to turn her back on Lucifer. It was either follow him to the deep burning pits of hell for eternity or be condemned and become as one of our Father's most beloved creation that Lucifer hates most, a human.

Inias: Was that the reason why she did what she did? She compromised with the demons to release Lucifer out of his cage.

Castiel: There's no doubt that was her ultimate motivation. Even though she knew that releasing Lucifer will also be Michael's freedom and most likely, Michael will emerge victorious, again. She just had to take the chance.

Inias: Raphael and most of the angels also share the same thought. I'm sure Araria was smart enough to figure this out that Michael is the strongest, but I don't get it why would she still release Lucifer knowing the undeniable fact that Michael will just smite his wings down all over again?

Castiel: I believe her reason was, even if Lucifer would fall, more than half of the human population will perish upon the climax of their battle and at least she would be making Lucifer's wish to come true of purging the world of human influence. After all, she and Lucifer share the same hatred towards humanity.

Inias: That's kind of logic is quite radical. I just can't believe Arariel would just go that extent.

Castiel: Arariel made her choice, she sided with Lucifer and she ultimately paid the price for it resulting on her own demise. I know we keep on losing our brothers and sisters to this civil war; that's why we must stop Raphael at all cost. Only by stopping him will end this war and we can finally rebuild heaven.

Inias: I don't disagree with you on that one Castiel, but our numbers are few. Raphael has always the advantage; he is always two steps ahead of us. Many of our brothers and sisters will fall if this war continues.

Castiel: This civil war will soon be ended Inias. We will be victorious.

Inias: Clearly my brother, you haven't lost your sanity yet and I hope you won't do something drastic that will make you regret or will lead to another problem. How would you end this Castiel?

Castiel: Souls.

Inias: Souls? You don't mean…

Castiel: You and I know how a single soul can be, it is quite predictable, vulnerable and impermanent but when one is mould into a weapon, it is stronger than you and I can imagine.

Inias: You were the one who always taught me that we, as angels of the lord, are the shepherds; we are meant to guide them, not to use them as vessels for the one thing we avoid them to do, destruction.

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Castiel: You misunderstood me Inias, I don't seek human souls, but those one who are corrupted.

Inias: You plan to use the souls from hell itself?

Castiel: I have thought of that but it won't be enough to end all of this.

Inias: Then what do you mean?

Castiel: In due time Inias, I will tell you everything. For now, I still need you to find Balthazar before Raphael finds him.

Inias: About that, are you really sure he's alive? And if he is, what could you possibly need of him?

Castiel: He is alive and he has…something that can help us turn the tide of this war.

Inias: A powerful weapon to subdue Raphael and his followers?

Castiel: Weapons, actually; the weapons of heaven. Those tools can at least slow Raphael down, to give me more time while I look for the main power that can stop him and completely eradicate the idea of releasing Lucifer and Michael from their cage.

Inias: I desire that you won't regret this path that you take brother, and I highly hope this power that you seek won't cause further damage to our kind and to our heaven.

Castiel: Your concerns are appreciated, but have faith in me brother; this is the only way we have. And I am willing to put my life on the line so that Lucifer can't walk on Earth again and corrupt heaven.

Inias: Very well Castiel, I will find Balthazar. Before I go…do you know where the murderer of Arariel?

Castiel only responds in silence.

Inias: You don't have to protect him; I know Ezekiel is one your trusted soldier and a good friend, as he is still to me but I need to ask him how he managed to bested Arariel.

Castiel: Inias, I…I don't think that's a good idea. We can't risk a conflict among our brothers and sisters in our crusade. Like what you said, our numbers are few. Arariel made her choice, so did Ezekiel. What matters now is he managed to stop whatever Arariel was trying to do.

Inias: You are always been the pacifist in our garrison. Don't worry; I won't do things that I will regret in the end, I just hope the same for you. Farewell for now brother.

Inias disappears.

Castiel: He is gone; you can come out now…Ezekiel.

The whole green meadow is starting to radiate in a bluish light, following a sound that seems to be a voice talking in Castiel's ears.

Castiel: What happened to your vessel Ezekiel?

The light starts to get dazzle before Castiel's eyes but he is seemed to be unaffected.

Castiel: I see, I just hope you leave your vessel in good health. I haven't expressed my gratitude yet about your victory over Arariel and stopping her iniquitous plan to bring back apocalypse. You did well Ezekiel. But I'm afraid; Arariel was just a small portion of it. Based on what you told me, the Horseman

"Of Monsters and Angels."

War can't be left alone; there's no knowing what he might do next. I need you to keep an eye for him Ezekiel.

The light keeps on getting brighter.

Castiel: Your valour is commendable as your loyalty to our cause, but it is best if we know what War's intentions truly are. We can't get blinded by his surprise and I believe you're the best angel for that task. I believe in you.

The light disappears and green grasses are once again covered the lands.

Castiel: Thank you Ezekiel.

In an abandon factory, five miles away from the hospital where Neil was admitted.

Dr. Reyes: I had him! Damn it I had him if it wasn't for-

A man in black suit walks behind Dr. Reyes. He speaks in an English accent, mocking the demon possessed doctor.

"Yeah yeah…you would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling…monsters."

Dr. Reyes: Crowley…Sir, I…

Crowley: Please, I don't mean to interrupt. I would like to hear all of your…yabidada. Enlighten me; on how did an unconscious vessel of an angel escape one of my middle ranking demons?

Dr. Reyes: "Nervously speaking." Sir, that angel…he had help, believe me. We weren't prepared for them.

Crowley: Them? Angels came down and saved one of their own? Was that it?

Dr. Reyes: No Sir…

Crowley: Then who or what took the vessel?

Dr. Reyes: "Speaking in low tone."A werewolf…

Crowley: Excuse me? Did you say a werewolf?

Dr. Reyes: And a vampire.

Crowley: You meant to say, you got bested by a couple of low-end monsters and took that angel's vessel? …And I thought working with that trench coated angel to open a gate full of monsters' souls was crazy, now I heard almost everything. What a crazy world we live in, don't you think?

Dr. Reyes: Believe me…Sir, that's the truth. They were not just like regular werewolf and vampire, they seemed stronger, knowledgeable. One of them carried an angel blade and the other one knew how to exorcist a demon.

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Crowley: Interesting…

Dr. Reyes: Sir, give me another chance and I promise you I will take the vessel back and the heads of those fanged dirty cretins.

Crowley: Oh, don't you worry about that anymore. As a matter of fact, I have another job for you, if you're up for it.

Dr. Reyes: Any…anything Sir, just let me know what to do.

Crowley: Good to hear that, now look up there.

The moment the demon-possessed doctor tilts his head up, Crowley quickly stabs the demon in the throat with an angel blade, instantly killing him.

Crowley: "Pulls out the blade and cleans it with a white cloth." Seriously, how did they get their hands on something like this? Oh, and you can come out now.

Roger who is also known as one of the Horseman, War; walks into the room.

Roger: Fancy place you chose here, Crowley.

Crowley: Blame the poor dead meat right there, he ringed and told me it was urgent. It was just a bonus that I found you in this dead end place. I fixed you up a nice lunch though. "He looks down at the corpse of the demon he just killed."

Roger: You didn't have to, thank you. "He kneels down on his one knee and places his left hand on the corpse's head, absorbing the remaining demonic essence."

Crowley: Just a token of appreciation for killing that angel bastard who tried to release Lucifer from his cage. I never liked that demon anyway, so please, enjoy. Bon appetit.

Roger: Tell me Crowley, what's your game plan here? I thought you were busy, trying to cook up with that angel, Castiel. How is it going for you by the way?

Crowley: Not good. Apparently, finding purgatory is much harder than I thought.

Roger: Purgatory huh? Now what could you possible need from that place? Hell itself is a vast fiery pit full of scorching damned souls; I don't think you need to expand your reach as the King of Hell.

Crowley: Surprising statement coming from an entity that was created to command and conquer.

Roger: That's true, one of the reason there is war is simply to dominate. But a true warlord doesn't rush head-on to unfamiliar land without a strategy. Say, you manage to open a portal to purgatory, you of course expect all the clawed and fanged creatures littering the whole place but unbeknown to you, there's something way bigger, ancient creatures lurk in the very dark corners of purgatory. What would you do? I just hope you and your so-called angel buddy are prepared for what is behind that door.

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Crowley: You're preaching to the wrong crowd Horseman, don't worry about that. I'm handling it well. What you do need to worry is how did a blood-sucker and a mongrel manage to best my demons? And on top of that, "he raises his voice." HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY GET A TOOL TO KILL DEMONS AND ANGELS?

Roger: No need to yell, I heard your conversation with that doctor demon. I don't know how did they get an angel blade and know how to exorcize a demon. For all we know, since after the failed apocalypse, angels are dropping off like flies. That could be the reason how they get a blade in a first place.

Crowley: And the Latin incantations? I suppose, they googled that?

Roger: Hilarious, there's like what? At least thirty ways to kill a demon and half of those how-to's are easy to do even for a dirty fanged blood sucker. What I am trying to say is, I have nothing to do with your demons' failure.

Crowley: And I should take your word for it? Tell me more about that angel.

Roger: Which one? The dead or the one that is half-dead?

Crowley: Don't talk pony, Horseman. You know who I mean, the angel who helped you smite half of those demons and rabid Croatoan vics (victims.)

Roger: Ah, you mean Ezekiel? Nice guy or…angel, last time I saw the winged bastard he was hell bent on smiting down that god forsaken mediocre town and I heard he succeeded.

Crowley: And?

Roger: And…and that's it.

Crowley: And you didn't even bother looking for him or what is left of his vessel?

Roger: Well, we did have a connection back there but you know me, I never hold on to things that long…I get bored easily and I tend to destroy them when they have no use for me. It is better for us to part ways.

Crowley: Sure, sure…you are the least sentimental of all the four horsemen. So someone else wants the coma-angel? Any idea who would want an unconscious angel in their hands?

Roger: Your new play mate Castiel perhaps? Raphael? Too many key players to list, you pick.

Crowley: Whoever it is, they are using monsters to do their dirty work.

Roger: They're being crafty.

Crowley: Great…now I have another god-knows-what another headache to deal with.

Roger: Comes with the responsibility of being the King of Hell. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal.

Crowley: You want to make a deal with me? Once was a king of cross road demons. I'm surprised "Speaking sarcastically."

"Of Monsters and Angels."

Roger: I will help you find and get Ezekiel and in return; you'll help me take the other angels off my back. Quite easy right?

Crowley: Tempting, now why should I trust you?

Roger: You shouldn't, after all I am a Horseman of apocalypse. I'm just making things easier for both of us. Besides, we both want Lucifer and Michael locked down in the very deep of that fiery hell hole for a very long time. So…you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?

Crowley: …Deal! Should we seal it with a kiss?

Roger: I'll pass, I will settle for a handshake though "He reaches his left hand to Crowley and they shake hands." I'll throw an extra for you. I'll get the heads of that werewolf and vampire for you as well. I'm tired of skewing demons anyway, time for a different hunt.

Roger with his new absorbed demonic powers disappears before Crowley.

Crowley: Now that's a deal I don't want to pass.

Crowley disappears as well.

RUN

BOY,

RUN.

TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY

AND WHEN THE NIGHT FADES AWAY

YOU'LL BE A MAN, BOY!

BUT FOR NOW IT'S TIME TO RUN, IT'S TIME TO RUN!

- WOODKID; RUN BOY RUN.

"Run Boy, Run"

Two months later after Neil was saved from the demons at the hospital.

A wounded Neil is running through the dim light woods. He tries to hide behind a thick tree, hoping he can catch a breath but every time that he does, whatever he is running from seems to almost catch up to him. He rests for a few seconds and he looks up at the night sky. As the clouds that are covering the sky slowly starting to move away, it reveals a full moon; giving a slight illumination to the woodlands.

Neil begins to worry.

Neil: Great…perfect timing to have a full moon tonight. Can't I just take a break?

Suddenly, Neil hears a growling near him. The source of the snarl seems to approach the worried Neil fast. He wipes the sweat off his face and start to scurry in a straight direction. A big shadowy figure tackles him in the back; he falls on the ground littered with dried leaves. The creature holds him down, disabling his movements.

The moonlight shines the face of Neil's attacker, it reveals to have long sharp fangs and eyes that resemble of a rabid wolf.

Neil: "Panting, trying to catch his breath." Looks like…this is a draw.

The werewolf looks down and he sees a blade pointing close at his lower abdomen, almost piercing him. The werewolf's skin starts to sizzle.

The creature growls in low tone.

Neil: So what now…Roy?

Roy: Is it silver?

Neil: I got it from a local pawn shop. Wanna try its authenticity?

Roy: "He gets off Neil."Draw it is. Heads up though, Bampira (Vampire) is still out there and your little silver butter knife won't save you.

Neil:Thanks for reminding me, I'll see you later at the bunker.

Roy: Yeah, try not to burn a town okay? "He smiles and he sprints off through the dark woods."

Neil: Very funny. Now where the hell is Sa-

Neil suddenly gets knocked down; he feels like something fell on his head.

Neil: "He struggles to get up; touching his head."What the hell was that? You can't just…I just woke up from a coma!

A female voice is heard in the dark woods, insulting Neil.

"It's been two months, stop being a sissy. Get up and fight!"

Neil: You gave me a concussion Sarah!

"Run Boy, Run"

Sarah: You're going to get worse than that if you don't fight back. Man up! On your feet!

Neil completely gets up and quickly goes behind the vampire.

Sarah: "Laughing." What are you trying to do?

Neil: "He points the silver knife at Sarah."I dare you…I dare you to make your first move!

Sarah: Honey, I already have. You were lucky I went easy on you. "She slowly walked towards Neil."

That knife can't kill me Neil, you need to do bet-

The female vampire suddenly falls off to a pit.

Sarah: Nice try Neil! "She lunges up out of the pit."A six foot deep hole won't keep me from-

Before Sarah can finish her sentence, a twelve inch sharp machete quickly touches her neck.

Sarah: "She tilts her head up slightly to avoid her neck getting nicked by the blade."You're getting better Neil.

Neil: "He lowers the blade down."I know. I have the best teachers.

Sarah: When did you dig up this hole?

Neil: Same day I got the silver knife and this machete…yesterday.

Sarah: You've been busy yesterday.

Neil: I told you I needed a half day off from you guys.

Sarah: So that's why you choice the training grounds for tonight.

Neil: Yeah, I lured Roy down here and I knew you were just around, watching me while I got chased down by your werewolf husband.

Sarah: And the…heavy knife?

Neil: I hid it beside the dug up hole.

Sarah: "Laughing."Good job for you, but it's not over yet. You know he's next right?

A sound of wings flapped is heard across the woods, following a voice in French accent is started to speak to Sarah and Neil.

"I believe that's my cue. Thank you Sarah, I'll take it from here."

Neil and Sarah: Balthazar…

Balthazar: That's adorable. See you a bit, dear Sarah.

"Run Boy, Run"

Neil and Balthazar disappear, leaving Sarah in the middle of the dark woods.

Sarah: Time to make dinner then.

A few seconds later.

Neil and the angel Balthazar appear on top of a building.

Neil: "He looks confused and dizzy." Damn it Balthazar! You know how I hate getting teleported.

Balthazar: You're not the first one to complain.

Neil: Where are we anyway? "He turns around and walks near the edge."

Neil leaves an awe expression on his face as he looks down. He sees the other rooftop of the buildings and the breeze slightly brushes his face.

Neil: Are we? …where the hell did you teleport my ass to now Balthazar?

Balthazar: Where on top of the Shanghai World Financial Center, nice view right?

Neil: Why are we here? Why am I here?

Balthazar: This is your training…hello? Now I want you to meet me at the lobby of this building in…say four hours?

Neil: What? Why do you need me-

Balthazar: Three hours, fifty nice minutes and forty five seconds, tick tock. "He disappears."

Neil: How do I get out of here? "He looks around."

Balthazar reappears again.

Balthazar: Oh, uh I almost forgot. If you're late, you must find yourself a ride home. So, take your time…uh…no pressure. "He disappears again for one more time."

Neil: "He grunts."Freaking angel!

A WEREWOLF

A VAMPIRE

AN ANGEL

AND

THE KING OF HELL

WALK INTO A BAR…

Crowley: "Torturing a vampire" Chocula here feels every tickle.  
>Castiel: What is that good for?<br>Crowley: Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me.

The Man Who Would Be King

(Season 6, Episode 20)

"A Werewolf, A Vampire, An Angel And The King Of Hell Walked Into A Bar."

Moments after the pair of monsters (Roy, a werewolf and Sarah, a vampire and Roy's wife.) escaped the hospital with Neil.

Sarah and Roy who is still carrying the unconscious Neil arrive at the abandon old wooden house in the middle of the woods.

Roy: "He puts down Neil on the floor"So where's Balthazar?

Sarah: He should be here by now, considering he's an angel and he can get anywhere in just mere seconds.

Roy: "He snickers."He must be on an island somewhere, sipping a frozen Margarita. For an angel, he

sure has a fancy taste.

Balthazar appears behind the couple.

Balthazar: "Holding a glass of Whiskey." Madagascar, to be exact and I uh…prefer a classic drink over a girly one. Cheers!

Roy: It isn't a girly drink! It has more "He speaks in a low tone." …sweeter taste…it's a personal choice! Leave me alone!

Sarah: "He looks at his husband with a weird expression."Okay…so why did we rescue this boy again?

Balthazar: For leverage of course.

Roy: Leverage? Did you get trouble with some kind of holy loan shark?

Balthazar: "She speaks to Sarah." Have I told you how funny your husband slash pet is? He's hysterical…really.

Sarah: Yeah, he just pulled the funniest joke ever and I fell for it.

Balthazar: Really? What joke?

Sarah: Marrying him.

Balthazar: I stand corrected. You're funnier.

Roy: Ha-ha very funny. "He grumps."

Sarah: Enough! Seriously, could you tell me more why we had to risk our lives for this one pathetic knocked out kid? Roy and I spent a lot of years avoiding demons and your kind. You told me you could help us if we help you. We've done the end of our bargain now do yours.

Balthazar: Yes, yes. I know what I promised. Don't worry; I'll give you what you guys want.

Roy: But…

Balthazar: But…the job is only half-done. I still need-

Sarah: What do you mean half-done? Damn it Balthazar! I swear if you're lying to us I-

"A Werewolf, A Vampire, An Angel And The King Of Hell Walked Into A Bar."

Balthazar: And do what exactly? In case you're forgetting, I am an angel and you are just a couple of monsters. I can melt both of you before you can pull out your fangs and your puppy husband over there can move his right foot. "He looks at Roy, as the werewolf attempts to lunge behind the angel."

Roy: "He stops his attempt to assault Balthazar."Well...crap! Honey, Balthazar has a point. We should let him finish talking.

Balthazar: Thank you dear Roy, I thought you were the savage one in your relationship, again, I stand corrected. Anyway; What I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I still need the angel.

Sarah: But we have him here. Why don't you take him to your heaven kingdom come, do as what you promised to us and be done with it!

Balthazar: It won't be that easy my favourite vampire. First, heaven is in chaos; angels are scrimmaging left and right. I don't want to get caught and wet in their little pissing contest and second, what you brought me is just a vessel. There is no angel at home right now. But I have you know, your efforts of saving mister comatose there didn't go in vain.

Roy: Hold on, what do you mean he's a vessel?

Balthazar: Well, we angels can't step foot on your planet. We need a bridge and our real form is so overwhelming, similar thing happens to one's naked eyes when they look at the sun directly; our real presence will make you blind. That's why we need humans, or what we called, vessels. Through them, we are able to spread our influence and pretty much do what we want.

Sarah: It's the same thing as possession then?

Balthazar: Exactly! But uh…it isn't demonic or malevolent in any kind though some angels can be worse than demons especially when provoked. So you better be nice.

Roy: So this whole fancy French persona, this is just your vessel.

Balthazar: You're catching up. That's right.

Sarah: How do we get your friend down here then?

Balthazar: Let me worry about that. For now, I still need you to keep an eye out for him.

Sarah: Where the hell are you going?

Balthazar: Back to Madagascar, I'm still on vacation.

Roy: What? You're going to leave us here? After what we did to those demons back there! One just escaped and they're probably on the end of our tails right now as we speak! You…you can't just leave us here!

Balthazar: You monsters did well back at the hospital, I'm sure a demon or two won't be a problem. Toodles!

The angel vanishes before them.

"A Werewolf, A Vampire, An Angel And The King Of Hell Walked Into A Bar."

Roy: You got to be kidding me! Now what Sarah?

Sarah: Grab the kid; we're getting out of here.

Roy: I'm not going to carry his ass again! Balthazar healed him already; we just need to wake him up.

Roy starts shaking the unconscious Neil.

Roy: Jesus, this kid is totally out.

Suddenly, the whole wooden house starts to quiver.

Sarah: Roy…you need to carry him. We need to get out of here…

Roy: Shit! They're coming! "He continues to shake Neil."

Sarah: "She is starting to feel anxious"Roy…

The room is overwhelmed with tremendous amount of trembling.

Roy: Can't we just take a break. Damn it kid, wake the hell up!

Sarah: Roy…

Roy carries Neil by his shoulder. The whole room quivers more intensively.

Roy: We won't be able to outrun them if I carry him out of here. We are so screwed. Sarah…

Sarah: "She raises her voice."ROY!

Roy: They're here...

The trembling stops and a complete five seconds of silence follow.

Sarah: What the hell happened?

The pair looks around and suddenly the windows break. They try to rush out of the door but it quickly closes on them.

Sarah: We have no choice. We have to fight them off.

Roy puts down Neil and the pair readies themselves to attack. Black smoke starts to encircle them in a viscous, rapid motion. The closed door opens, and Crowley walks in.

Crowley: Sorry about that. "He snaps his fingers and the black smoke disappears."

Roy: Who the hell are you?

Crowley: Crowley, King of Hell; and I believe you have something that I want.

Sarah: Why do you need the boy for?

"A Werewolf, A Vampire, An Angel And The King Of Hell Walked Into A Bar."

Crowley: I'm actually here for the angel, Ezekiel. I would like to give him my personal gratitude for killing that angel and her demons.

Roy: "He stands in front of Neil who is still unconscious."Well, the angel is out at the moment; we only have a comatose shell of that angel here.

Crowley: No worries, I'll take the meat suit and my boys can write up a spell to summon the angel. So if you don't mind, we'll take the boy and be on our way.

Sarah: Go to hell demon!

Crowley: Been there, currently running it. Let me make it easier for you small time monsters, if you want to have your fangs still attached to your bloody gums, you will give the vessel to me. If you monsters fail to comply, well…I will personally paint this little…wooden box house of yours with your own blood. And trust me; I'll be creative about it. …Your call.

Roy: Sarah?

Sarah: "She grumbles."

Crowley: Seriously, what do you get by protecting a low class angel? Don't get me wrong, you managed to kill my two elite demons, kudos for both of you but I think you are smart enough to acknowledge what position you are in right now. Just give it up, save us both the time.

Sarah: We have our reasons as you have for the angel.

Crowley: Very well. "An angel blade falls off from his right sleeve onto his hand." Do you know who Vincent Castiglia is? No? Well he's such an inspiration. He uses blood to create most of his masterpiece paintings and tonight darling, I feel inspired. "With a sly smile on his face."

Rob: Sarah, take the kid with you. I'll hold off him here. Go! "His claws and fangs come out."

Crowley: How sweet. "He looks at the werewolf and Roy telepathically knocks away."

The King of Hell walks closer to Sarah who's shielding Neil from him.

Crowley: There goes your knight in furry armour. I'd like to start my hell class torture with you…if you don't mind.

Sarah takes her angel blade out that Roy used to kill the demon back at the hospital.

Crowley: So that's how you kill my minions. "His eyes glow in red and the blade that Sarah's wielding starts to smoke The King of Hell telepathically makes the blade sizzling hot."

The female vampire drops the blade.

Crowley pulls Sarah's hair and drags her away from Neil. As he is about to cut the vampire's cheeks with his own angel blade, sparks of lightning pass through the broken windows and a sound of fierce thunder follows.

Crowley: "He still is grabbing Sarah by her hair." Thatsounds like…your cavalry has arrived.

"A Werewolf, A Vampire, An Angel And The King Of Hell Walked Into A Bar."

Another lightning comes through the window and it hits the body of Neil.

Crowley: What in the bloody hell…

Neil, who is still unconscious, slowly hovers vertically and the lightning that hit him is visibly surging on to his whole body and in to his eyes. A few seconds later, his eyes open; releasing a pure blue light.

Crowley: "With an awe expression on his face, then he smiles."It seems that, I don't have to call you. Hello, Ezekiel.

For the first time; since Neil and Ezekiel parted ways after the destruction of his town, the amalgamation of the angel's conscience with Neil's fully wake him up. He utters his first words.

Neil (Ezekiel): "He hovers down and looks at Crowley." Leave them be, Crowley.

MONSTER MASH

"The real world is where the monsters are."  
>― Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief<p>

"MONSTER MASH."

Back at the top of the Shanghai World Financial Center where Neil was left alone stranded by the angel Balthazar.

Neil is carefully looking down from the edge of the building.

Neil: "He carefully steps back." This is crazy! Why did Balthazar put me here? Four hours, four hours…that should be enough time for me to get down from here.

Neil looks around to find an exit and a few moments later he finds an iron door.

Neil: "He tries to turn the door knob." Thing is locked from the other side, I just wish there was a keyhole I can pick it open.

He even tries to push and pull the door, hoping he can open it but the whole metal entry won't budge at all.

Neil: This would be a whole lot easier if I had that angeli-

He sees a crowbar lying on the ground.

Neil: "He picks up the crowbar."Look at that, how convenient.

He jams the sharp edge of the tool between the door and its hinge. He pulls the iron object sideways.

Neil: "Struggling."Come on…almost there.

And finally the hinge comes off and the door slightly opens. He uses the crowbar to completely pry open the door. He slides in his left hand and reaches for the door lock from the other side.

The door finally opens.

He looks inside the dimly lighted room but he only sees a staircase.

Neil: It is pitch black down there and I don't see any emergency lights. This…is…great. When I see Balthazar I will shove this crowbar up to his so-called holy ass!

Neil carefully descends on to the stairs while he holds on the handrails. A few minutes later he sees another door with buttons.

Neil: This must be the elevator. "He pushes the buttons but nothing happens."Oh freaking come on! Elevator isn't even working…and this is supposed to be a five star building? "He sighs."

Neil has no choice but to use the crowbar again that he found, but this time he easily opens the elevator.

Neil: "He looks down" Well at least the emergency lights are working inside the elevator shaft.

He calculates how deep the elevator cab is from where he is standing.

Neil: Okay…that doesn't look bad, that's like around five to ten feet high from here.

"MONSTER MASH."

He jumps off and lands on the top of the elevator cab. The elevator briefly shakes.

Neil: That…that was close. "He sighs in relief."

He pulls out a couple of handles that serve as openings for the elevator deck.

Neil: "He smirks."I feel like Tom Cruise.

He hops inside the elevator cab and presses the button that says "Lobby". The elevator starts to descend.

Neil: Finally!

Unbeknown to Neil, he is currently being watched from the elevator camera. A guard is seen standing in front of the surveillance monitors.

Guard: "He picks up the security phone and he starts to speak in Mandarin."Sir, we have an intruder. …Yes, he's in the elevator, going to the lobby. …Understood sir.

The guard presses the elevator emergency button and the elevator cab stops at the eighty-eighth floor.

Neil: "He looks at the ceiling and presses the button." What the hell is going on now? Come on!

The elevator door opens.

Neil: "He peeks outside."Well, at least I'm not trapped in the elevator. What floor is this anyway? Everything is in Chinese.

He roams around the floor hoping he can find someone and ask questions.

Neil: "Raises his voice."Hello? Is…is anyone here? …where's everyone?

The same guard who was watching Neil from the surveillance camera walks in and calls him.

Guard: "Speaking in Mandarin."

Neil: Oh great! Hello sir, I'm seemed to have lost my way here. Could you tell me where the other elevator is? The one that I used behind me isn't working so-

Guard: "Still speaking in Mandarin."

Neil: Uh…yeah, I'm sorry I don't speak…Chinese.

The guard started to run towards Neil.

Guard: "He grabs him by his shirt while he speaks in Mandarin."

Neil: Whoa! Hey! What are you-

The guard lifts his right hand and a spike comes out.

Neil: Oh crap! "He panics and hits the guard in the head using the crowbar."

"MONSTER MASH."

The guard lets go of Neil.

Neil notices the guard's reflection in the window glass. He is quite surprised on what he saw. The guard's face appears to be rotten, indicating that he is a Wraith.

Neil: A wraith? Why the hell there is a wrai-

Neil is tackled by another guard; fangs come out from the guard's gums. As he is about to bite Neil, he quickly reaches inside his pocket for his foldable silver knife and stabs his attacker right into his neck.

The guard chokes in his own blood, killing him.

He inspects the body.

Neil: A werewolf? Now there is a freaking werewolf in this building? Just what the hell is going on here?

He quickly stands up and looks for the wraith.

Neil: Okay you son of a bitch! Where are you?

The wraith appears in front of him and throws him away. Neil lands on the table glass, smashing it.

Neil: "Shaking his head and feels a little bit dizzy."Well…there you are.

Guard Wraith: "He continues to speak in Mandarin."

Neil: I keep telling you, I don't speak Chinese!

The wraith picks Neil up by his neck, choking him.

Guard Wraith: You…die…now! "The spike comes out from his wrist again, readying to prick him in his right temple."

Neil grabs the spiked wrist of the wraith and stabs him into the monster's jugular vein. The wraith panics and let goes of Neil.

Neil: "Coughing."Well…Ni Hao to you too. "He stabs the wraith in the chest with his silver blade, piercing his heart."

The creature lies motionless on the ground.

Neil: So you do speak English, douchebag! "Coughing."

Neil hears a sound of hands clapping. A Chinese man in his twenties wearing a business suit walks in.

Neil: Who…who are you? Stop right there!

The young Chinese man stops from walking towards Neil.

Neil: Answer these two questions, do you speak English? And are you…are you human? I swear to god if I see sharp fangs and spike from your wrist, I will shove this knife in your throat!

"MONSTER MASH."

"Xin, my name is Xin."

Neil: Xin?

Xin: Yes, that is my name and as you can see, I speak English clearly; and I don't have fangs and spike from my wrist. "He shows his teeth and lifts his hands up."

Neil: Okay…do you know what the hell is going on here? This place is infested with…supernatural creatures! I just killed a werewolf and a wraith!

Xin: Yes, I saw everything from the camera.

Neil: What? What camera?

Xin: You were being watched and the way you killed these creatures, I assume you're a hunter?

Neil steps back while he points the silver blade at the young Chinese entrepreneur.

Neil: What…what are you?

Xin: Calm down. I assure you, I am neither a werewolf nor a wraith. "He walks closer to Neil."

Neil: Stay back! What are you doing?

Xin touches the silver blade with his right hand.

Xin: I am a dragon. "His right hand glows red intensively and the blade starts to smoke; seconds later, the silver blade melted.

Neil eyes widen in disbelief.

REUNION

"EVERY PARTING IS A FORM OF DEATH, AS EVERY REUNION IS A TYPE OF HEAVEN."

Or maybe it's the other way around.

"REUNION"

Moments after Neil encountered a dragon after he successfully killed a werewolf and a wraith dressed up as the establishment's security officers.

Neil, who is beaten and weak, is seen dragging by two armed Chinese officials. An eight-foot armed person opens a gate behind him and the armed men proceed. They hurl Neil inside. He lies on the ground for a few moments.

The giant man speaks in heavy tone.

Giant: Where did you find this creature?

Armed Official 1: Mr. Xin found him three floors above us. We've been instructed to watch him carefully.

Giant: Looks like the young dragon did a great punishment on him.

Armed Official 2: Yeah, but he managed to kill the other guards before Mr. Xin found him.

Giant: Guards?

Armed Official 1: Yeah, a werewolf and a wraith.

Giant: Why do we keep him alive?

Armed Official 2: We lost all our captives and the Grand Father can't wait for tomorrow. He'll do. Just watch him! Mr. Xin will be here in a few minutes and he'll like to ask some questions from him before we extract him.

Giant: Very well. "He closes and locks the gate. The giant stands steadily behind the gate."

The armed men left afterward.

Neil wakes up.

Neil: Where…where am I?

He slowly sits up and leans against the wall. He turns his head to his right side as he hears a voice in the corner.

"Well, look what the giant drags in. Fancy meeting you here …Neil."

Neil: "He sighs."You gotta be kidding me! Why did I have a feeling that I would see you again…Roger. Or should I say, War?

Roger: Really? The last time we saw each other, we were in the Philippines and now we're here locked up…again, in a building this time…somewhere in Shanghai and that's your take away? You had a feeling?

Neil: This whole place is employing with different supernatural creatures, it was just a matter of time before I'd see a familiar face.

"REUNION"

Roger: Look at you Neil, you've changed. Within two months, I can tell that you've been through a lot after what happened to that place…town of yours.

Neil: Please, walk me through that memory lane, would ya? So, what are you doing here anyway? And what are you this time? A U.S. liaison for the Chinese, a doctor or are you finally a Horseman that you kept bragging about?

Roger: Would you believe me if I told you, I flew over here just to find you?

Neil: What?

Roger: Well, I would want you to now; after your other half destroyed that town, I looked for you. I even went back to the scorched remains of that place and I found nothing. I thought you died with the town until I found a demon lurking nearby the ruins; she was collecting whatever remained from the virus.

Neil: Hold on, a demon? I thought…I thought Ezekiel killed all of those bastards?

Roger: You can't really kill all the demons, at least not with that petty firework your angel did back there.

Neil: And why would you bother yourself finding me?

Roger: Because I've grown to like you kid! I missed you.

Neil looks Roger in a perplexed expression.

Neil: You're kidding me.

Roger: Of course, I am. I was hoping when I find you, I would ask Ezekiel to put a good word for me.

Neil: Good word? What do you mean?

Roger: Your angel told you about Castiel and his quest to keep Lucifer and Michael locked down, down, down there, right? Well I would like to extend my hand to him. You know how I'm not a big fan of Lucifer's little plan of apocalypse, so there's my reason. And now you're here, may I…talk to the other you? He's still alive right? I mean Ezekiel.

Neil: He is…he is missing in action at the moment. How did you manage to know where I am anyway and how did you get yourself caught?

Roger: "He laughs."Funny that you asked, remember I told you I used to have my Superman powers? Well, I temporarily got them back.

Neil: That's great! So you can get us out of here easily right?

Roger: Keyword kid, "Temporarily".

Neil: Meaning?

Roger: Meaning, I had them back and…I lost them again.

"REUNION"

Neil: You what? I don't understand!

Roger: Let me put this in simple words, I get all super when I kill a demon and absorb his essence, not in a homosexual context, mind you. And since I used my temporary demonic powers to teleport myself here, I'm all dried out.

Neil: Well there goes our chance. Can you tell me about this place?

Roger: Well, you already know the whole building is infested with werewolves, wraiths and god knows what go bump in the night and when I say whole building, I meant the "whole building." And that colossal freak that you just saw, I believe that's a golem, simple minded jumbo creatures but they can easily squeeze tomato juice out of your forehead.

Neil: Now there's a golem? Next thing you tell me, big foot is real!

Roger: Not really a big foot, they are called wendigo.

Neil: Unbelievable!

The gate opens and the golem and Mr. Xin walk in.

Xin: I see that you already met our other prisoner; and by the way, this golem behind me, we call him jù rén, Mandarin term for giant. Don't worry about it, you won't get to live another day anyway. Tell me one thing, why are you here?

Neil: Would you believe me if I told you, an angel left me on top of this building? You flame-breathing douchebag! "He spits on Xin's face."

Roger snickers.

Roger: I knew I would like you kid.

Xin: "He takes a handkerchief from his suit."And here people think that we monsters are the savage ones. "He slaps Neil with his left back hand."

Neil falls facedown.

Xin: Jù rén! Take these pigs to the chamber. And have the werewolves found the other prisoners?

Jù rén: They haven't gotten back yet, young dragon. Should I send the ghouls to fetch them?

Xin: No, I sent the ghouls out to get more humans. They're probably on their way here. Just get these two where the Grand Father wants them.

The golem forcefully pulls Neil up.

As the giant and Xin walk out of the room, the cover for the ceiling air ducts comes off. A person, covered in black hood quickly falls downward from the opened air ducts.

The mysterious person performs a spinning kick, hitting Xin in the head and briefly knocking him down on the ground.

"REUNION"

Jù rén: Young dragon!

The hooded person quickly shoves his left hand inside the giant's mouth and quickly pulls it out. He holds a small parchment with Chinese characters written all over it that he pulled out from the giant's maw.

The hooded warrior speaks.

"I'm sorry Jù rén."

The giant appears to be stunned.

Neil: "He still feels groggy."What the hell just happened?

Roger: Looks like we just got our asses saved by…

He lifts up his hood; his long dark hair falls perfectly on to his shoulders, revealing to be a young Asian woman under the hood. The moonlight passes through the window blinds and illuminates her ivory color skin tone.

The beautiful warrior maiden communicates to the pair.

"Follow me; I'm getting you both out of here."

HOLY GATHERING.

"THREE ANGELS DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN, GUESS WHICH ONE IS A DICK."

- Roy, the Werewolf, talking to himself during his twenty minutes break.

"Holy Gathering"

Back to the old wooden house, where Neil once again merged with the angel Ezekiel. The holy celestial confronts Crowley.

The lightning gets stronger as it quickly surges visibly around the vessel of Ezekiel. Roy and Sarah both gaze in awe at what they are witnessing right now.

The angel touches the werewolf's forehead, instantly healing him of his wounds from the King of Hell's assault.

Neil (Ezekiel): You've done well protecting my vessel. Rest assure; I will save your significant other from the demon.

Crowley: Look at you. All shiny brand new wings you have there mate. Someone just hit the heaven lottery jackpot.

Neil (Ezekiel): Let the vampire go Crowley.

Crowley: What if I say, take a hike?

Neil (Ezekiel): You will be charred to the ground before your blade can touch her skin.

Crowley: Intimidating. "He raises his voice."Anytime now men!

A couple of black smoke races inside the room through the broken windows. The inky smokes take a form of both male and female. They quickly grasp the angel's hands, cuffing him in metal iron wrists engraved with Enochian texts. The foreign words incapacitate his movements.

Crowley: Please, don't sweat it. The cuffs are brimful of anti-angelic scribbles. You can't zap me now.

Neil (Ezekiel): Indeed, you have halted my powers; but I didn't come here along.

Crowley: Say what?

Balthazar returns and appears behind the King of Hell.

Balthazar: He means, he tagged little old me along. "He snaps his fingers and the cuffs break into pieces."

Ezekiel, whose powers return instantly place both his hands on the pair of demons' heads, completely disintegrating the hell spawns with bright angelic energy.

The angels turn their attention to Crowley.

Crowley: Well, this is awkward. "He snaps his fingers and he immediately vanishes."

Balthazar: What a quick little bugger he is. Well Ezekiel, don't say I didn't stick my neck out for you.

Neil (Ezekiel): Balthazar.

Sarah: What just happened?

"Holy Gathering"

Roy rushed towards his wife.

Balthazar: Well this is such a happy reunion. Be back in two seconds. "He disappears."

Roy: What the hell?

The angel returns with a bottle of champagne.

Balthazar: Now it's a celebration! "He pops open the bottle and starts drinking it."

Roy: You could have at least brought some glasses.

Neil (Ezekiel): Enough Balthazar! Tell me why have you come back?

Balthazar: To help little Cas (Castiel) win his war.

Neil (Ezekiel): I assume, you came back to help me from Crowley out of your own kindness?

Balthazar: Well, we are technically brothers and how can I leave you just like that. What can I say? I'm just a saint unlike our dick brothers and sisters up there.

Ezekiel just gives Balthazar a straight look.

Balthazar: "he sighs."Alright! Castiel asked me to help you because he knew that Crowley, for some reason wanted you. And, truth to be told, I owe Castiel a big one so I just had to say "ok, I'll save little Zeke (Ezekiel)". …Happy? Now, on to the business! What would the King of Hell want anything from you?

Neil (Ezekiel): I…I have no idea.

Balthazar: Well that answered my question and I know, you are lying but tell you what! I am not going to squeeze the truth out of you because I just simply don't care. I've done my job here. See you brother-

Sarah: And where do you think you're going Balthazar?

Balthazar: Uh…back to my vacation.

Sarah: Screw your vacation you little winged dick! We've done what you asked, we rescued the angel, we delivered him to you, that's our end of our deal now do yours! Give us what we want!

Neil (Ezekiel): I'm curious myself Balthazar. How did you get a vampire and a werewolf worked for you?

Roy: Actually, we were working with him. So…

Balthazar: Hush little puppy! Well my little brother, I uh…have my own reasons.

Neil (Ezekiel): Speak Balthazar!

Balthazar: "He signs in irritation and rolls his eyes."Okay, fine! I needed a cover, from the other angles, and that's where a couple of fangs "He looks at Roy and Sarah."walked in. Congratulations, you have served your purpose.

"Holy Gathering"

Roy: What do you mean by that?

Sarah: You son of a bitch! I will rip your throat out if you don't give us what you promised! Do you understand me?

Balthazar: And I'm supposed to get terrified from that threat?

Neil (Ezekiel): Why would you conceal yourself if your intention was to help Castiel …help our cause?

Balthazar: Aside from the fact that half of heaven's finest plus a very pissed archangel want to barbeque my holy wings? Let see…Oh yes! I just happen to know where all, "He shrugs." well, at least most of heaven's powerful weapon are hidden.

Neil (Ezekiel): You stole the holy weapons?

Balthazar: Stole? Heavens no! I just borrowed and hid them for safe purposes.

Neil (Ezekiel): You took advantage of the heaven's civil war and stole the weapons? Why?

Balthazar: Oh, you will love this. Uh, listen…I stole the weapons just to screw Raphael. And you got to admit Zeke; I did a pretty good job.

Neil (Ezekiel): Do you think this is all a joke to you Balthazar? We could have used the weapons to turn the tides against Raphael and his followers!

Balthazar: What? It sure is funny. Have you seen Raphael's face? It looked like taking a candy from a baby, priceless! Oh Ezekiel, don't worry about the heaven's weapons. …Alright, if it makes you happy, Castiel will have the weapons, all of what I have…uh…borrowed or stole, when the time is right of course. I have told Cas about it and he has my word for it. There! We…good?

Sarah: No we are not good! How about us? We risked our lives just to get your boyfriend angel here!

Balthazar: You still here? Oh right, well you have served your purpose. Myself, and half of the heaven would like to appreciate you and your fuzzy husband's efforts.

He quickly teleports in front of the vampire and is about to stab her using an angel blade.

Roy screams on top of his lungs.

Roy: Sarah! No!

A striking Caucasian male, donning a long brown trench coat appears at the side of Balthazar and he quickly grabs his forearm, preventing his executing strike to the vampire.

Balthazar: Hello Castiel.

Castiel: Stop this nonsense killing, Balthazar.

Balthazar: You tend to suck out the fun off the party Cas.

Neil (Ezekiel): Castiel, you're here.

"Holy Gathering"

Castiel: Hello Ezekiel. It's good to see you again brother. You've done an excellent work here.

Neil (Ezekiel): But I didn't find Balthazar.

Balthazar: Uh…more like, I found him. "He smiles at Castiel."

Castiel: Regardless. Without you, this assembly wouldn't happen.

He turns his attention to Roy and Sarah.

Castiel: If you excuse us, the angels need to talk. "He places his hands on the top of their heads, instantly teleporting Roy and Sarah out of the old ligneous house."

Neil (Ezekiel): Where did you teleport them to, brother?

Castiel: Don't worry Ezekiel, they're somewhere safe.

Balthazar: Well, this has been a short but enjoyable evening. Cas, Zeke…I'll catch you both on the other side.

Neil (Ezekiel): Balthazar, wait! -

The French vessel angel disappears.

Castiel: Let him be Ezekiel.

Neil (Ezekiel): Andwhat of the heaven's weapons?

Castiel: Just like what Balthazar promised me, he'll have the weapons ready once we gather enough numbers to our cause.

Neil (Ezekiel): Can we really trust him?

Castiel: He's the only few options we have right now if we about to defeat Raphael.

Neil (Ezekiel): Understood brother, but is Balthazar aware of your affiliation with the King of Hell, Crowley?

Castiel: He isn't, not yet. But he is smart enough to know what's been going on. He'll find it out sooner that's why I need to find purgatory fast.

Neil (Ezekiel): I know you're doing what it best for heaven and its children but I…most of us in your cause would like you to reconsider your alignment with the demon.

Castiel: Just like what I have told our brothers and sisters, I will carry the burden of working with the corrupted as long as heaven will remain untouched from the vile intentions of Lucifer and prevent the destruction of seven billions lives here on this planet.

Neil (Ezekiel): Very well brother. Just remember, you're not alone in this. The Winchesters are not the only allies you have.

"Holy Gathering"

Castiel: I know Ezekiel, thank you. Enough about that, what of the Horseman, War? Have you found him?

Neil (Ezekiel): I haven't. For a depowered entity of chaos, he can still hide his presence well.

Castiel: I know you'll be able to find him sooner. I know Balthazar had asked about this…

Neil (Ezekiel): Go on brother.

Castiel: Crowley, why is he after you?

Neil (Ezekiel): He isn't. He wants the human, my vessel.

Castiel: What do you mean? Why?

Neil responds in complete silence. After a few moments, he looks up at Castiel and he speaks.

Neil (Ezekiel): My vessel, Neil…is a Nephilim.

ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL.

"I cannot ever imagine a time or place in which I will not love you. I am willing to do whatever it takes."

― Laura Morgan, Embracing the Darkness

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Roy is leaning forward against a century old thick tree; he takes a deep breath, tilts down his head and presses his stomach in, he throws up.

He cleans his mouth.

Roy: Jesus, so that's what teleportation does for you. It gives me bad gas.

Seconds later; Sarah, his wife, instantly appears beside Roy. She stumbles and she drops on her knee.

Sarah: Oh god! What was that?

Roy: I believe that accountant looking angel teleported us…here. Where are we anyway? I don't smell that kid, looks like we are at least ten miles from where we were.

Sarah: "Widens her eyes as she gazes in a far distant."Roy, there's…looks like a warehouse two kilometers from here, it seems abandoned.

Roy: I really envy that super vision of yours, way better than my enhanced sense of smelling. Do you know if someone farts from a kilometer away, I can smell that? I can like totally dissect what that fat bastard had for breakfast. Totally not cool.

Sarah: Enough with your jokes werewolf! Let's check that place out before those angels and demons find us here.

Roy: Lead the way my beautiful blood sucker.

After a few minutes, the pair of monsters arrives at the abandoned storeroom.

They see a huge rusted metal door. As the werewolf slides the door to open, it produces a screeching sound.

The two proceed to go inside the warehouse. They see that the whole room is empty but full of foreign characters written all over the walls, ceilings and even the floors. The gable is damaged, seemingly from the storm that had passed a few weeks ago and water drips from the rooftop holes.

Roy: "He's looking around the room."Look at this place Sarah; I'm surprised that this place is still standing after that crazy typhoon that hit this region, weeks ago.

Sarah: Roy, do you know these scribbles all over the place?

Roy: Well, these don't look like your average vandalism.

Sarah: Look like these are…

Roy examines the scribble-covered wall.

Roy: Enochian. Angel wards, but I don't recognize some of these.

Sarah: That's…demon.

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Roy: What?

Sarah: Demon wards, it's been a while since I've seen one but I am pretty sure that's an anti-demon ward.

Roy: Angel and anti-demon wards all over this room. Who would have done all of this and why?

Sarah: It could be that angel that they called Castiel.

Roy: The one who teleported us here? I assume this is his safe bunker?

Sarah: That wouldn't make any sense at all; the whole place is not only off limits for demons but also for angels.

The vampire and the werewolf hear a knock on the iron door.

Sarah: Roy! Someone's here.

Roy: Impossible! I didn't smell anything. Unless…

Sarah: God damn angel!

Roy: Wait here Sarah. "He slowly walked towards the door and he peeks at the small hole."

Sarah: What do you see?

Roy: There's no one out there. Why don't you use that super vision of yours?

Sarah: I can't, if there's a ten foot metal door blocking my view. Move! "She shoves Roy to the side and she looks through the hole."

Roy: And?

Sarah: Nothing.

Roy: Do you think that angel wearing a coat, a good angel?

Sarah: If he is, that would be the first time we met an angel who is not a complete dick.

Roy: I don't know, Ezekiel seems to be nice. He actually saved you from that demon.

Sarah: I know; I was there, but that doesn't mean they're on our side. After all, they're angels and we're just a bunch of savage monsters to them.

Roy: I…I'm not sure about that Sarah. Sure, Balthazar is a total dick with shining wings but Castiel and that Ezekiel seem to be diff-

Sarah: What's your point wolf?

Roy: I'm just saying, why would Castiel put us in here. I mean, this place is a complete safe zone from those nasty biblical beings. I think we need to wait here until we know what's really going on here.

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Sarah: I'm not going to stay here Roy. Whoever on the other side of that door, we can take it.

Roy: Are you sure? Even angels or…demons?

Sarah: Especially angels or demons. "She takes out an angel blade from her vest."

Roy: How did you get that? I thought you dropped it.

Sarah: Picked it up while the angels were douching out to each other.

Roy: Do you we really have a choice?

Sarah: Better than staying here waiting for someone to rescue us. To be honest, I'd rather take out a demon than an angel but this blade will work either way against them.

Sarah signals Roy to open the rusted stained door.

The werewolf peeks at the hole again for the last time but he sees nothing but stump trees and bushes.

He uses both of his hands to slide open the door.

Roy: It's clear.

Sarah quickly steps out and puts her blade up.

Balthazar: Looks like Cas and Zeke take a liking to you two!

Sarah: You!

Roy: Sarah, wait!

Balthazar: Relax. I'm not here to smite you.

Sarah: You almost did back there! Damn it Balthazar! We had a deal!

Balthazar: Yes, yes; my apologies. If it makes you feel better… "He reaches for something out from his pocket." Here! Fetch dog!

He throws something at Roy and the werewolf catches it.

Roy: "He's holding a five inches wide, seven inches long, bronze flask. He looks at the bottle. "What is this Balthazar?

Balthazar: That's what you wanted right? I'm giving it to you. Enjoy.

Sarah: "Her expression changes from manic to an expression full of hope."Is that? Roy! Could it be?

Balthazar: Uh huh. The one and only. The flask holds the same water turned into wine by that bearded guy who wore a pair of questionable slippers. One of heaven's weapons and my personal favourite.

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

The liquor is preserved for at least two millennia, when in Rome right? Don't go chugging the whole thing by yourself now.

Roy: Sarah, this is it! I can't believe this…we…we finally have it.

Sarah: Hold on, how do we know this isn't one of your tricks?

Balthazar: Really? After all what we've been through?

Roy: Yes, after all THAT we've been through! How do we know this is the right thing?

Balthazar: You mean, if that's the same cure I promised to give you after you helped me? The cure that will heal anything; from common colds to herpes to, say…from being a vampire or a werewolf? Yes, that's the one. Up to you if you want to believe me; you can test its genuineness just remember, that bottle is only good for two people or in your case two monsters.

Roy: Does this mean we are done doing your dirty work?

Balthazar: You can say that.

Sarah: Why do I feel that there's going to be a catch after this? What's your endgame angel?

Balthazar: Endgame? Please! I'm done playing. Besides, both heaven and hell know I'm alive, kicking and drinking spirits. But…

Sarah: Oh here we go… But why?

Balthazar: But if you want to enjoy being humans, I recommend you lay low for a while. I mean you almost boxed with the King of Hell itself. I'm sure demons are scurrying around this god forsaken country to find you.

Roy: Is that why your angel friend threw our asses here?

Balthazar: Whatever helps you sleep tonight.

Roy: I knew all angels are not tool bag like you…I mean…uh…well you've been a dick since day one Balthazar!

Balthazar: Yeah, and I'm starting to like you. It's quite simple really, you have the cure now and you have the option to one, run away as far as you can with your tails between your legs or two, stay here where no angels or demons can find you except me of course and uh Castiel and Ezekiel until this whole fiasco with heaven and hell blow over. I'd choose the latter one if I were you guys.

Sarah: You're not giving us a choice, are you?

Balthazar: I'm actually being generous here. That whole room with chicken scratches behind you? Yeah, that's actually my safe zone. Just be glad I allowed Cas to use it as your own safe box against demons and God knows what else that is trying to hunt you right now.

Sarah: I freaking knew it! We should not have agreed to this! We were better off being monsters.

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Roy: You…you don't mean that Sarah.

Sarah: This is your entire fault Roy! You dragged me into this! Now we're literally hiding our fangs and claws from all this biblical nonsense!

Roy: I know the situation we are in, my love; but think about her. We are all doing this for her. We can't throw all this now…we've done a lot already.

Balthazar: Oh the drama, this is just worse than that awful movie I watched about a senile guy who reads his entire love crap life from his notebook. Are we done here? Because I need to be somewhere else safe other than here.

Castiel and Ezekiel who is still in the body of Neil show up.

Balthazar: And here I was about to leave the party, and more guests showed up. Listen boys, I hope you brought your own booze because we just ran out.

Neil (Ezekiel): But we angels don't need to drin-

Balthazar: It's a joke kid.

Neil (Ezekiel): Well…I…I never get your humour Balthazar.

Balthazar: It's quite easy really. Just take out the stick from your ass.

Neil (Ezekiel): What are you talking about? There's no such object stuck in my vessel's buttoc-

Castiel: Enough! Both of you!

Roy: Why…why are all you here? I thought we were out! We're just under your protection now.

Castiel: That's true; whatever Balthazar put you through, I apologize. I'll use all my power to protect you from Crowley and from my kin as well.

Balthazar: "He sighs."Cas, Cas, Castiel. You have been spending a lot of time down here. Look at you! First you grew fond with the Winchesters now you're about to take these two monsters under your wing? I'm surprised you haven't lost the war yet.

Castiel: Don't forget who we are Balthazar. We are the angels of the Lord. We are not only as our Father's warriors but also the protectors of his prized creations. "He looks at Roy and Sarah."Even if some of them lost their way. I know you two meant well…that's why you took Balthazar's offer; you just simply wanted to become humans again. For me, that's enough to show that you still have a speck of humanity in both of you and I promise, I will be there to help you.

Sarah: Quite a speech you have there…Castiel is it? But this is the end of the line for us. We take the cure and we walk out of here. We're done with the angels and demons business.

Neil (Ezekiel): You must think this through. I'm sorry; I haven't properly given my gratitude for saving this vessel from Crowley and his demons. But just like what your other half said, at least do this for "her".

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Sarah: You were eavesdropping on us?

Neil (Ezekiel): We're angels; we can hear you miles away if we want to. We also know that you have a daughter.

Sarah: Alright you son of a bitch! If you lay your finger on her, I swear I will find you and kill you myself!

Roy: What do you know of our daughter?

Castiel: Ease down vampire. We're not going to harm your daughter; as a matter of fact she is safe from both sides. No danger will come to her. You have my word.

Roy: Being an angel must be nice because no secrets are freaking safe from you!

Balthazar: Cas, we're wasting our time here. Why do we take efforts to help a couple of monsters and their little blood sucker or biter…who have to tell us by the way, is the kid a vampire or a werewolf?

Sarah: This must be come surprised to you, but our daughter is a human.

Balthazar: I am indeed surprised. No offense Roy, are you sure your little darling over here didn't have too much tequila one night and maybe just maybe, hooked up with some poor sap before she sucked him dry off his blood?

Roy: You freaking bastard! She is our daughter! And you better leave her out of this.

Balthazar: Just asking. So, Castiel…uh…what now?

Castiel: Just like what I said, you two and your daughter will be protected. You won't do any more…favours from Balthazar or from us. I just asked you to stay here with Neil until this whole thing is done.

Sarah: Hold on! Neil? That angel's vessel?

Neil (Ezekiel): That's correct.

Sarah: I thought we were done with that? Roy and I can handle staying here but you want to throw that kid and his guardian angel with us? They're the reason that the queer looking demon wanted to carve my face and take him away.

Neil (Ezekiel): Neil needs protection as much as you and your daughter.

Roy: You're an angel and that's your vessel, why don't you protect him? Hell! You almost toasted that demon back there. Why would you think we had a chance against something like…a King of Hell?

Neil (Ezekiel): For some reason, I can't stay longer inside Neil and as long as you don't wander off far away from this place, you all will remain undetected.

Sarah: What do you mean you can't stay longer? You better start giving us more details-

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Castiel: It's quite complicated, let's leave it as that. If you want our protection, you will have the boy with you. Otherwise, you can always leave but we don't guarantee your safety and your daughter's as well; simple as that.

The couple of monsters remain silent.

Balthazar: I'm sure they know their priorities now from the look on their faces. Can we zap away now?

Castiel: Not too fast Balthazar. You will also watch over them from time to time, you will also-

Balthazar: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean? I'm not going to be their guardian angel? Cas, what do you mean?

Castiel: You brought these two here, they're your responsibility until the war is over. If you find yourself in need of our presence, Balthazar will answer your prayer.

Roy: Why the dick-angel? Can we just call Ezekiel or you?

Castiel: Like what Ezekiel said, he won't be able to possess Neil, perhaps for a limited time only. And I myself have other things to do; I have a war to win.

Roy: This whole thing just keeps getting better and better. Fine! We'll take the offer; we stay here with the kid but-

Sarah: Roy! We need to talk about this.

Roy: Enough Sarah! Our daughter's live is on the line as well.

Sarah grumbles in response.

Sarah: Alright, just promise me this Castiel; you will protect our daughter, no matter what! And once this whole war-bullshit thing you all dealing with is over, Roy, my daughter and I will walk away from this, from demons, from all of you and we won't see you again! You understand me?

Castiel: Understood, you have my word.

Balthazar: Really? No one will ask me what is my take on all of this.

Neil (Ezekiel): Enough Balthazar! You will comply, that's the end of it.

Balthazar: Yeah, and you don't write my paycheques brother, as a matter of fact no one does! Why should I care about all of this? I'm actually surprised myself, why am I still here listening to your blabber?

Castiel: Please Balthazar, I ask of you. It is essential that we win this war; we need to return the heaven to its former glory. I have a feeling that whatever the reason why Crowley wanted Neil is also the same reason Raphael would want him as well and for that we can't take the risk. We can't get distracted anymore.

Balthazar: Alright, alright, don't spew me that let's win the war yadi-dada anymore, you know I will always on your side. "He looks both at Roy and Sarah."Please try not to call me a lot, your plan doesn't give you unlimited call and please, don't mess up my crib. No bitches after ten p.m., I'm talking about you Roy. "He smiles in annoyingly manner and disappears."

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Castiel: I believe this concludes this whole conversation. Sarah, Roy…I hope you do the right thing. Take care of Neil and yourself. "He disappears."

Neil (Ezekiel): My time here is up as well. I will leave Neil with you; again, thank you. "His eyes glow in bright blue and a few seconds later, Neil's eyes turn back to normal and he collapses on the ground."

Roy: So that's it then. How long do we have to stay here?

Sarah: I hope not long enough before I start to lose my mind.

Neil starts to wake up.

Neil: "Moaning."Man, my head hurts…every time that angel uses me.

Roy: You're awake…and you know the angel?

Neil: Oh hey Roy, yeah…I was awake the whole time Ezekiel was riding me.

Sarah: So you know he's a werewolf and I am a vampire.

Neil: Nothing surprises me anymore since I came back in my town.

Roy: That's great! We don't have to explain things to you then.

Neil: Yeah, it seems so.

Sarah: What do you know why demons and angels want you? "She gets closer to Neil and starts to sniff him." You don't look special to me.

Neil: "He feels uncomfortable." Yeah…that part remains off to me. I..I don't know, is she going to suck my blood?

Roy: Relax, we're vegans…she's just trying to get to know you.

Neil: I'm sorry…did you say you're both vegans?

Sarah: Yeah, I only drink blood from a juice bag and Roy here only eats animal's heart.

Roy: Not human-animal hearts of course, I'd go for boars, deer, cows…you got the message; we're not going to feed on you.

Neil: That's good to know. Listen, I heard everything back there; how you want to return being humans again for your kid…I may be new to all of this…these things that go bump in the night, angels and demons; I mean, my Dad died from some kind of demon infected blood and most of the people I know back in my town are dead because of an angel and some demons wanted to let Satan out on this world-

Sarah: What's your point kid?

Neil: My point is, for some reason…I know I will be safe here with you.

Sarah: Well try not to annoy us and maybe you get to keep your heart inside your ribcage.

"ME, YOU AGAINST HEAVEN AND HELL."

Neil: Of course. So…what now?

Roy: Tell me kid, do you know how to fight?

Neil: I'll have a better chance of survival with a gun or that angel in me.

Roy: Well kid, you're stuck here with us and lucky for you, we don't have a gun lying around here and I'm sure those angels won't come back down here sooner.

Sarah: What my husband trying to tell you is…"Her fangs come out."you might start learning how to use your eight limbs if you want to survive your vacation with two monsters.

Roy: "His claws come out and he smiles."Welcome to hunting survival 101 kid.

ENTER THE DRAGON

"Dragons are a very rare race of supernatural creatures that have not been hunted or even seen for over seven hundred years."

From .com; article about dragons.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Back at the Shanghai World Financial Trade Center.

The Horseman War and the young hunter named Neil met again but they were both captured by the tower's employees who were a bunch of mixed supernatural monsters. The pair was both saved by a beautiful Asian maiden.

The trio are running down the stairs. They stop for a brief moment.

Neil: We need to stop meeting like this Roger, every time I see you there's always monsters chasing us.

Roger: Would you relax. Is that how you act in front of this beautiful lady? Besides, this is only the second time that we met.

Neil: After I get out of this, I hope this will be the last time I'll see you.

The attractive lady speaks to them.

"Are you two done bickering? We need to move!"

Roger: I apologize, my lady; but we didn't have the chance to properly introduce. You may call me Roger-

The attractive female swiftly replies in an aggressive tone.

"Well Roger; if we survive this, I might remember that name."

The young hunter sniggers.

Neil: Déjà vu, old man? My name is Neil by the way, what's your-

"Eileen."

Neil: What?

Eileen: That's my name. Now can we move along?

Neil: Sure, lead…lead the way.

Roger: "He whispers at Neil."Nice move there, Casanova.

Neil: Shut up War!

Moments later, they arrive at the fiftieth floor of the skyscraper.

Eileen: Stay right here.

She kneels down, looks under the aluminum table and presses a small button. The wall behind the metal table opens. It reveals another staircase.

Roger: Oh look Neil, a secret room with staircase, I bet this leads to a dungeon. We're getting a lot of déjà vu moments today. "He speaks in a sarcastic tone."

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Eileen: Let's go downstairs quick.

Neil: Eileen, where are we going?

Eileen: To meet the others.

They arrive at the end of the stairways and they go inside a room. A group of Chinese people welcome the three.

Eileen: "Speaking in Mandarin."Everyone, these are Neil and Roger. Don't worry, they're with me.

An old Chinese woman speaks to Eileen.

Chinese Woman: "Speaking in Mandarin."Are we finally getting out of this place?

Eileen: "Speaking in Mandarin."The exits are heavily blocked; I need to find us another way out.

The Chinese woman begins to talk to Neil in Mandarin language.

Chinese Woman: "Speaking in Mandarin."

Neil: "Looking confused."I'm sorry, I don't speak Chinese.

Eileen: "Speaking in Mandarin."Granny, that boy is not from here. He can't understand you.

Roger: "Speaking in Mandarin to the old female."I'm sorry about that. He's language is only limited to his own native tongue and some English. I know, the lady already introduced us, my name is Roger. Just like you, I would like to get out of here as soon as possible.

Eileen: You speak our language?

Neil: When did you learn that?

Roger: I was a Horseman of apocalypse; Mandarin is just one of the many features that come with that.

Eileen: Horseman?

Roger: Horseman War, the one who rides the fiery red horse. Well your book has a different version of me, but that's all me.

Eileen: You're one of the chieftain demons?

Roger: See, I like the sound of that. It gives a nice ring to it, "He looks at Neil." don't you agree?

Neil: I meant to ask you before, are you a demon Roger? I mean, other than being what you claimed…what really is a Horseman?

Roger: I believe this isn't the right place to have a tell-your-life moment here.

Eileen: If you're really a chieftain demon, maybe you can help us.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Neil: Yeah, good luck with that. "War" here doesn't have the juice to trample his way out of this cursed place right now.

Eileen: What?

Neil: He needs his demon juice bag. Without it, he's just an old man.

Roger: Oh now you're just hurting my feelings.

Eileen: I may be able to help you on that one.

Roger: What are you saying?

Eileen: Grand Father has locked in a demon somewhere in this building.

Neil: Hold on, I keep hearing about this…this Grand Father… who is that?

Eileen: Grand Father is the owner of this place.

Neil: Yeah, I get that. The name itself is a giveaway. What I mean is, what is he?

Eileen: You met Xin correct?

Neil: The douchebag in a cheap suit, yeah.

Eileen: He is my brother.

Neil: Wait, your brother? Does that mean…you're a…

Roger: She's a dragon just like him.

Eileen: That's right and Grand Father…he is our Father.

Roger: And the plot thickens.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Neil and Eileen are discreetly walking on the gloomy Hall of sixty-sixth floor.

Neil: So you're related with that Xin guy huh?

Eileen: I thought we have already established that.

Neil: Yeah…I know, I mean-

Eileen: "Annoyingly speaking to Neil." Are you going to be chatty for the entire time?

Neil: I'm…I'm sorry; I just don't get it why you saved us back there.

Eileen: I don't like my brother and my father. Let's just leave it like that. The sooner we get that demon for your friend the sooner we can get out here.

Neil: Understood.

Eileen: About your friend.

Neil: Now look who's being talkative. "He smiles."

Eileen: I need to know if we can truly trust him. Those are people I left with the chief demon.

Neil: Like what he explained before, Roger is powerless right now. If he was lying, he wouldn't allow himself to get caught in this place and he could have killed that giant and your brother and leave this place easier. He's the only chance we have and believe it or not, this isn't the first time I got stuck with him in this kind of situation. I've saved his life and he did save mine back there. Even though he claimed that he was a Horseman of apocalypse or a chieftain demon; for now, I know I can trust him.

Eileen: I still don't get it.

Neil: I know our relationship is complex but-

Eileen: But why are you running around with a demon?

Neil: "He shrugs." I'm not really sure what he is, other than being a Horseman. And if he is a demon, well what can I say? I tend to attract those supernatural biblical bastards around me.

Eileen: It seems, this isn't the first time-

Neil: Well, enough about me; since we are talking right now why don't you tell me-

Eileen: "She interrupts Neil." I really don't want to talk about my family.

Neil: Oh no, I get that. What I was going to ask, how did you manage to stop that…that golem?

Eileen: You mean Jù rén?

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Neil: Yeah Ju… Jù rén or whatever.

Eileen: I pulled this out from him. "She takes a small parchment from her pocket."

Neil: "Staring disgustedly at the small scroll" Yeah, what is that? I saw you shoved your hand inside that giant's mouth.

Eileen: It has my brother's name written on it.

Neil: Meaning?

Eileen: Meaning, he can control the Jù rén according to his will unless I take this out and write my own name on this paper. "She unfolds the scroll and shows the written Chinese letters that says Xin to Neil."

Neil: Like a contract?

Eileen: It is a contract. Yes.

Neil: Great, why don't you write your own name on that and shove it back to that gia- …I mean, Jù rén's mouth? We can get him fight for us, more firepower to fight off these monsters and we have a better chance of leaving this place.

Eileen: I can't…

Neil: Why not? Where is your brother keeping him?

Eileen: He can't move Jù rén from that position without this scroll, no one can.

Neil: So he's still where we left him.

Eileen: …Yes.

Neil: So what's the problem?

Eileen: I just…I just can't okay?

Neil: But what about those people that you saved back there, they can't stay in here longer. We can't stay in here! Sooner or later, those monsters, your brother will find us. We need all the help we can get Eileen.

Eileen: You don't understand! "Tears are starting to roll from her eyes."

Neil: Whoa, wait. Are you crying?

Eileen: Jù rén is a good friend of mine, he's family to me. Since I was a little girl, Jù rén was always there for me. He even acted more of a brother than Xin.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Neil: I'm…sorry. I didn't know.

A few seconds of silence follow

Neil: I take it that you are not close with your brother?

Eileen: "She wipes off the tears from." Actually, only Jù rén served as the only family I knew, even Grand Father didn't care for me. He would always spend more time with my brother.

Neil: And where is your mother?

Eileen: I didn't get to know her. Jù rén said my mother died when I was a baby. So Jù rén acted both as my father and mother.

Neil: "Whispering to himself." Great…a golem nanny. I wish I had one.

Eileen: What did you say?

Neil: "He exclaims." Nothing! "He speaks in a sympathetic tone." Hey…I'm sorry about wanting to use Jù rén as a weapon.

Eileen: That's alright…

Neil: You know, the first time I met Roger or that chieftain demon…we were in a pretty bad situation. I thought I was going to die back there. I mean, after all that nasty things that I saw, I just thought that was it for me and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want to die back there until something…well you can say; there was this bizarre crazy thing that gave me chance to live again…

Eileen: And what happened?

Neil: It gave me a fighting chance and all I had to do was to let…to let it gain control of me.

Eileen: Did you accept it?

Neil: Well I wouldn't be here now. Anyway, I accepted it and I got saved. If I said no, I would be dead for sure and who knows…maybe more people would get hurt and killed as well. What I am trying to say is, sometimes, it's alright to use or be used as long as you get to save as many people along the way. And if we have Jù rén…your friend, your family to join us, we will have a greater chance to fight off this evil and those people back there? You'll be able to save them and maybe, just maybe we can get this whole tower of monster shit go down killing all the monsters as well.

Eileen: ...I don't want to see Jù rén get hurt, but more importantly, I don't want to see him get used for evil intentions, to hurt those innocent people. Alright, we'll get him back as well.

Neil: Why don't we split up then? We can get things faster. You go back up there and get your Jù rén and I'll find that demon.

Eileen: Alright, that's pretty smart actually. Are you sure?

Neil: Yeah, this isn't my first time dealing with a demon; besides, Roger lent this to me and as long as I have this, I'll be fine. "He shows an angel blade to her."

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Eileen: Well looks to me, you know what you are doing.

Neil: Like what I said, it isn't my first time. I'll see you back at that secret room.

Eileen: Tell me Neil.

Neil: Yeah.

Eileen: What was the price?

Neil: What do you mean?

Eileen: Whatever happened to you back there, it saved you; but at what cost?

Neil: My old life. "He shows an impassive look on his face."

Eileen: I'm sorry.

Neil: Yeah, me too. Well…things are not meant to stay forever right?

Eileen: Not everything. Take care, Neil.

The beautiful maiden proceeds to the opposite direction leaving the young hunter to get the locked up demon.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Twenty minutes earlier.

Roger: A female dragon. Interesting; you know, I have been around for a very long long time and I got to say, I haven't seen a dragon for a while. Last time I've seen one was during the early fifth…wait, sixth centuries. I was in Britain at that time and boy; those Saxons giants were mean dragon riders, one of my favourite carriers of war. "He laughs." Totally one of the men versus dragons classic fight. Oh the memories…

Neil: Hold on, so a dragon can be as…stunning as this? "He points at Eileen."

Roger: Really boy? You trying to act smooth in front of a…monster? "He giggles." This is just too rich!

Neil: How many monsters that look like humans are out there?

Roger: You'll be surprised boy. The whole monster population can invade the whole U.S of A in months. Luckily, there are still some monsters out there who can keep the others at bay.

Neil: Wait, what?

Roger: The White House kid. For all we know, the guy running it could be a full time shapeshifter.

Neil: Okay, that's too much information in few minutes. So a dragon, can you-

Eileen: This is my human form but like vampires and werewolves we can blend with the humans and we have our own claws and fangs.

Neil: And the high-kicked you gave to your brother back there?

Eileen: It breaks my heart to hurt my family but I don't condone the way they live.

Neil: What do you mean?

Eileen: These people here with you; they were supposed to be sacrifice for our Grand Father.

Roger: Your own Father huh? And you're willing to disobey?

Eileen: Not all monsters are evil, chieftain demon!

Roger: And not all monsters can be trusted to do the right thing. These people that you saved; kudos for you! But don't forget dragon girl, you are still a monster and just like any other monsters they tend to fall on their ferocious monsters' needs. And if you haven't, sooner or later…you will kill.

Neil: Damn it Roger! Shut your mouth!

Eileen: He's right. We all have our instincts; but for now, I will do my best to get them out of this nightmare.

Roger: And you think maybe that will be enough to redeem yourself and your future actions?

Eileen: I don't have to justify myself for you chieftain demon!

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Roger: "He snickers and he looks at Neil." At least she's calling me a chieftain.

Neil: Would you just shut it Roger!

Roger: Fine, fine. Let's just work our way to get out of here.

Neil: That's the other thing Eileen. You said something about a demon locked up somewhere in this tower?

Eileen: I believe it is somewhere below us.

Roger: May I ask why your people keeping a demon?

Eileen: It's all my Grand Father's idea. I really don't know, he just told us to stay away from it.

Roger: This place just keeps getting interesting. Lucky for you, I don't care. I just need that demon to recharge my battery-

Neil: "He interrupts the Horseman."And you'll get us out of here right?

Roger: Boy, the only reason I came here was for your guardian angel, but it seems your winged buddy isn't around and I'm not going to stick around here waiting for him to descend from his holy throne.

Neil: Well lucky for you, you're all broken and dried up that she came in and saved your horse ass! The least thing you could do is return the favour. And she might just save your ass again! And maybe we can all get out here in one piece.

Roger: Alright, alright. No need to impress the monster girl. Tell you what, bring the demon here so that I can power up and maybe I will have enough juice to blast all these monsters away.

Neil: Hold on, you're not coming with us?

Roger: Hey, I'm all broken and dried up right? Besides, you look like you can go all the way to impress your new girlfriend here.

Eileen: He's not my boy-

Neil: He's joking Eileen. Alright, where is that demon locked up exactly?

Eileen: We're on the sixty-ninth floor, the demon is three floors below us, it will be on the very last room. We'll know when we see it; it's not hard to miss it.

Roger: Sixty-sixth floor? Your Father must have an originality taste. Alright, since you're all hell bent on doing this, you can have this. "He takes out an angel blade from his damaged suit."

Neil: "He takes the knife." You had this the entire time?

Roger: Well yeah, I will not go out all naked. Too bad that won't nick a dragon but it should be helpful against those fanged monsters you might meet down there. Just don't stab the demon with that; remember, I need the demon fresh. So don't spoil it.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Eileen: That's an odd looking weapon you have there.

Neil: Well this thing can kill demon and angels so we're okay for now. Here, why don't you take it. "He passes the angle blade to the young female dragon." Look like you can handle this better than me.

Eileen: No, you take it. I'm fine without any weapons.

Neil: Are you sure? Listen, I know you're tough and there's no doubt you can handle those other monsters easily, but I'll feel-

Eileen grabs one of the metal handles from the chair. Her left hand glows in red intensively and the metal melts within a few seconds.

Eileen: Yes, I am sure. Now can we go?

Neil: I knew I wasn't hallucinating when that bastard did the same thing to my silver knife.

Roger: Looks like you need to catch up to her, Romeo.

Neil: "He sounds annoyed." Just…just quit it Roger! Eileen, are you ready?

Eileen: Let's go, we need to do this fast.

Roger: Actually, hold on kid.

The Horseman looks around the room and he sees a cup-board like storage and opens it.

Roger: Ahh, perfect!

Neil: What are you doing? We need to move now!

Roger: Hold your horses boy. Let's see, rope…rope…hey dragon girl, do you have ropes lying around here? Something we can use as a strap…

He looks at one of the Chinese men.

Roger: "Speaking in Mandarin to the Chinese man."

The Asian fellow removes the coloured white sash from his hips and hands it to Roger.

Roger: This will do; and…almost done. "He draws some unknown symbols on the things that he found from the cabinet and on the white waistband." There! All set!

He gives Neil a duffle bag and the white sash with what it seems sigils written all over the items.

Neil: What the hell is this?

Roger: A party bag. Something that can help you incapacitates that demon. It just common sense, really. If you were a real hunter.

Neil: Are these anti-demon sigils?

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Roger: You got it.

Eileen: That's actually clever.

Roger: Please, after all I'm the oldest and the wisest in this room right now. Now go kids! Always use a protection. "He winks at Neil."

Neil: Alright, we'll come back in a few minutes. Try not to do something crazy.

Roger: Likewise.

The pair heads out the room and proceeds to take the staircase.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

After Neil and Eileen parted ways, the female dragon went back to the same floor where she left the golem that appears to be dormant.

Eileen is seen getting thrown away by an unknown force. She lands down on the floor, she starts to cough blood.

Her brother Xin, who is also a dragon walks behind her.

The male young dragon looks down on her battered sister. He taunts her.

Xin: Come on little sister, is that all you've got? All that training we did together…is that it? I expected for you to throw some fireworks.

Eileen, who appears to be dazed from the assault by his brother slowly gets up. Xin smiles and kicks her sister in the head. She falls unconscious.

Xin: Oh come on now, you've received worse blow than that. Stop faking it, little sister.

The female young dragon opens her eyes and with a lightning speed, she sweeps her arrogant brother's right leg.

Xin collapses.

Eileen quickly jumps on top of her fallen brother and she muffles his mouth with her left hand. Her left hand smolders in red.

Xin's eyes widen, showing an extreme perturbation.

The beautiful dragon girl speaks in a fierce tone.

Eileen: You're right! I've received worse than your kick. And don't kill me little sister…

Her hand keeps glowing in red; Xin's covered face starts to sizzle.

Eileen: You're not my brother!

Xin's face continues to smoke and his skin sizzles as he tries to scream his pain away.

Xin's face has melted. Eileen removes her hand and wipes it on the suit of his brother's corpse.

After Eileen stood up; three men wearing the same suit as Xin's come out from the shadows.

Eileen looks at the men in annoyance.

Eileen: "She sighs."Shape shifters…of all the face you could copy, you mock me with my brother's face!

One of the shape shifters who looks exactly as Xin walked towards Eileen. He speaks.

Shape Shifter 1: Lady dragon, your Father asked us to return you to his side.

Shape Shifter 2: We are asked to use force if necessary.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Eileen: Please, wearing HIS face will make this fight really easy for me. I recommend you use a lot of force!

Shape Shifter 1: Very well. Go! "He signals the other shape shifter."

The monster lunges in front of the dragon girl and he attempts to kick her in the head. Eileen blocks the kick with her left arm and quickly grabs the striking leg with her right hand. With all her might, she punches the attacker's back knee, breaking it in process.

The shape shifter's knee has been dislocated; he rolls on the floor, screaming in pain as he holds the damaged joint.

She steps on the fallen monster's throat, assumingly killing him

Eileen: Who's next?

Shape shifter 1: "He smiles."I wouldn't turn my back on my opponent if I were you. Unless you are sure you completely finished your enemy off.

The once burnt face of the shape shifter is completely healed.

Eileen: "She looks behind her as the first shape shifter that she thought she had finished off stands and starts to laugh." Damn it!

The four shape shifters quickly surround the dragon girl.

Shape Shifter 2: Your choice, lady dragon. Fight or come with us.

As one of the four shape shifters tries to grab Eileen; something grasps his head, squeezing it hard until his head explodes.

Shape Shifter 3: What in the hell?

The remaining three shape shifters look in fear at what's behind Eileen.

Eileen: "She smiles."Took you long enough Jù rén.

Jù rén: "Speaking in heavy tone." My apologies, lady dragon. The scroll had to magically erase its former contractee. I'm glad I can be of your service once again.

Eileen: Please Jù rén, I don't consider you as my servant. I missed you.

Jù rén: And I as well.

Shape Shifter 1: How did you manage to control the giant?

Eileen: Actually Jù rén, since you're here. Would you like to help me kill these mimickers, even the odds perhaps?

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

The giant smiles.

Echoes of agonizing screams are heard through the whole room.

A few minutes after.

Jù rén: Are you alright lady dragon?

Eileen who is still catching her breath after the victorious combat she and the giant had.

Eileen: "Panting." Yeah, I'm alright. I haven't fought shape shifters before. They were tough.

Jù rén : Indeed they were, we just needed to keep dismembering their bodies to keep them from healing.

Eileen: We need to get out of here before they start regenerating. Jù rén, do you know where's my brother?

Jù rén: He could be with the Grand Father, my lady dragon. You don't wish to see them now, do you?

Eileen: No. I will confront them after we help the people escape from this place.

Jù rén: Very well.

Eileen: Oh and Jù rén, one more thing.

Jù rén: Yes lady dragon?

Eileen: Don't call me lady dragon. You know how I hate that.

Jù rén: You wish to be denominated as dragon girl then?

Eileen: "She exclaims." Oh no! That's worse! Please Jù rén, just call me Eileen. Okay?

Jù rén: Understood my lady dra- …Eileen.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Meanwhile at the other side of the very top floor of the Shanghai skyscraper.

Xin is standing by the window; he overlooks at the city lights.

The door opens, and an old man with a cane comes in. He speaks in Mandarin language with a gentle yet resonating voice.

"Speaking in Mandarin." Hello my son.

The male dragon bows.

Xin: "He replies in his native language." Grand Father. How's your health?

Grand Father: "Speaking in Mandarin." Could have been better.

Xin: "He's head is still down, he trembles while he responds." I am sorry Grand Father. The human captives, they all escaped. I have sent out the wolves and the undead to getus more humans for you to feed.

Grand Father: "Speaking in Mandarin." Don't worry about that my Xin, I can still live a couple of hundred years without eating. Tell me though; have you seen your sister?

Xin: "Speaking in Mandarin." Yes I have, Grand Father…but-

Grand Father: "Speaking in Mandarin." But what?

Xin: "Speaking in Mandarin." Eileen…she was responsible for letting out the humans in the first place.

He walked closer to Xin, touches his chin and gentle lifts his head up.

Grand Father: "He speaks in English." I want to see your face my boy.

Xin appears to be trembling in fear.

Grand Father: Don't be afraid my son. Have you forgotten what I have thought you about responsibility?

Xin: "He speaks in English as well. His voice breaks." Yes…yes Grand Father, I remember.

Grand Father: I'm a thousand years old Xin, my memory doesn't serve me well as it used to. Could you remind me about the value of responsibility?

Xin: I…of course. It is quite imperative to embrace and fulfill an obligation. Responsibility finds a way, irresponsibility makes excuses.

Grand Father: "He smiles."That's correct. And what did you do?

The young male dragon responds in silence.

Grand Father: Xin? I didn't hear you.

Xin: I…I blamed someone for my negligence.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Grand Father: Yes…yes you did. And you know how disappointed I can get when it comes to being irresponsible.

Xin: I…I understood Grand Father.

Grand Father: Very well.

Xin takes off his suit and then unbuttons his white long sleeve shirt. His half naked body reveals to be covered in post-burn scars. Each scar resembles a shape of a hand.

The Grand Father places his left hand on to Xin's right chest. The old man's hand glows in dark blue. Xin's skin sizzles as he tries not to react from the fiery pain. He's breathing rapidly increases in speed and sweats come out from all over his body.

After a few seconds, he removes his hand and Xin's chest suffers from a fourth degree burn. Moments later, the wound heals but it leaves a scar.

Grand Father: You do realize how I feel disgusted doing that, especially to your sister. But each scar is a reminder how strong and how weak we are at the same time. We must not forget that we are one of the highest and powerful species of this world but like everything else, we don't stay forever. Remember that Xin; as maybe one day, I won't be able to remind that to you and you have to do the same thing to your future broods.

Xin: Yes Grand Father, I understand everything.

Grand Father: That's good to hear. Now, about your sister…

Xin: She was last seen working her way out with the human captives. But she's isn't alone in this quest. We were about to deliver you a boy and a middle aged man to you as appetizers but we were disrupted by Eileen. And I believe the boy isn't an ordinary human, he managed to kill two of our guards.

Grand Father: A hunter perhaps?

Xin: Yes Grand Father, he possesses the skills and knowledge to kill at least a werewolf and a wraith in just mere minutes.

Grand Father: Ahh, this new generation Xin, it seems they don't fear the darkness anymore. I'm actually proud myself.

Suddenly, a young woman with a short white hair dressed in a traditional kimono walks in the room.

Grand Father: Aikiko, how's my favourite Ōkami doing this lovely night?

Aikiko: Greetings, Grand Father. I apologize for my intrusion; I bring news about the lady dragon.

Grand Father: That's alright my dear Aikiko. Now tell me, what news do you have for me?

Aikiko: The lady dragon has been seen at floor sixty-ninth with the Jù rén. They both managed to kill off the four elite shape shifters that we sent out to get her.

"ENTER THE DRAGON."

Grand Father: Four elite shifters? I am truly proud of her. She has already grown a lot to become a warrior herself. Don't you agree Xin?

Xin: Of course, Grand Father.

Grand Father: After all, in order for our race to continue exist for many years to come, you and your sister must produce powerful whelps. We are the only race of powerful legendary dragon family remains in this world.

Aikiko: Grand Father; my apologies again, it also seems that Eileen isn't alone. She's been working with an Asian boy, but not from this land. Xin: That must be the hunter! Grand Father: Where are they now?

Aikiko: The lady dragon and the boy have parted ways. The boy is at the sixty-six floor as we speak.

Grand Father: I'm intrigued. Now what could be a foreign boy be doing at that floor alone?

Xin: Grand Father, I have forgotten to relay another detail to you. The middle aged man that was also saved by Eileen. Before we caught him; he was able to kill the guards from the top floor. He even bragged that, in his own words…"If I had my mojo right now, I would lay the world war three into your scaly dragon ass." He claimed that he is the Horseman War of the apocalypse. He spewed nonsense about the revelation from the Judeo-Christian holy book.

Grand Father: "He laughs hysterically." Finally, he showed up! Now this night is getting more lively by the minute!

Xin: I'm sorry Grand Father, but I don't understand.

Grand Father: Don't worry my boy. Everything will be alright from here on. Aikiko!

Aikiko: Yes, Grand Father?

Grand Father: Go get that boy.

Aikiko: "She smiles in a slyly manner." Alive or dead?

Grand Father: I let you decide, my favourite Ōkami.

Aikiko: Very well, Grand Father. Consider it done. "She bows down and walks out of the room."

Xin: And myself, Grand Father? What do you wish of me to do?

Grand Father: Why of course, return your sister to me and on your way out…kill the rest of the humans she saved. Kill them in front of her.

Xin: As you wish.

"The Ghosts

of

Terracotta Army."

Now I'm dealing with an army of ghost? A ghost army of ancient soldiers! I'm going to need a lot of iron and salt, definitely a lot of salt.

- Neil; vessel of the angel Ezekiel, a nephilim and recently a hunter. (He wishes he can put all of this title in his résumé.)

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Neil: "He wipes off the blood from the angel blade." And here I thought I was feeling lucky tonight and you son of bitches showed up!

The Chinese men dressed up as security officials tackle him from both sides. Their eyes turn to pearl black-red color

Neil: "He's squirming." Oh I played this game before!

The young hunter lowers down his stance and the men lose their grasp around him, giving Neil a slight of advantage to escape from their hold.

He kicks the knee of his assailant from his left, losing his balance and he quickly stabs the other one in the stomach, instantly killing him.

Neil: "Looking down at his knee damaged aggressor." Your turn buddy!

The fallen man tries to block Neil's stabbing strike with both his hands but the hunter manages to pierce through his attempted defense into his chest.

Neil examines the officials' corpses.

Neil: Black smoke supposed to come out; weren't these demons I just killed?

Aikiko appears behind Neil.

Aikiko: They were rugarus, commonly mistaken as demons by you so called hunters.

Neil: "He quickly stands up." Who the hell are you?

Aikiko: "She gets closer to Neil."Aikiko. You just killed my rugarus officers with that blade of yours.

Neil: "He points forward the blade at the beautiful kimono dressing female." Don't come any closer!

Aikiko: "She touches the tip of the blade, her index finger gets nicked." Why do you carry such a powerful tool? That's strong enough to kill an angel.

Neil: You…you know what this is?

Aikiko: Oh I know a lot of things…just by touching it.

Neil arms begin to shake and seconds later he drops the blade.

The ōkami smiles.

Aikiko: What's the matter hunter? You looking weak…I didn't think the rugarus hurt you that bad.

Neil's legs start to tremble and he suddenly drops on his knees. Aikiko walks behind him, slowly caressing his neck. The hunter tries to move but he seems to be paralyzed.

Aikiko: "She giggles." Don't worry hunter, you've been poison but it won't kill you. It's my own recipe of truth serum with a little bit of side effect, that is being paralyzed for a few minutes.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Neil: "Struggling to move." Great! Just great. So what are you? A vampire? Werewolf? …Or a dragon?

Aikiko: No, no and no. I'm neither of those things you just mentioned. You're a hunter aren't you? You need to expand your list more…but I don't blame you. No one can tell who I really am. Tell you what; I do have sharp fangs like of a canine and my personal delicacy…I'll just say I prefer a lonely woman over a healthy pumping heart full of fresh blood. Any idea what I am?

Neil: You're…you're a freaking ōkami?

Aikiko: "She laughs." So you've heard of our kind?

Neil: Yeah…a friend of mine mentioned a bitch like that. I'm just awed to see a living slut in front of me!

Aikiko tilts Neil's head up, looks at him, she sneers and she suddenly slaps him.

Aikiko: Quite a tone you have there hunter! We haven't properly introduced. Who are you?

Neil: Go suck a fat lady, you bitch!

Aikiko: "She slaps him again for one more time." I'm starting to like you! I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?

Neil: "He struggles not to make a sound but the poison is so strong for him to ignore it." Ne..Neil.

Aikiko: See! That wasn't hard. So Neil, what could be a young hunter as yourself doing in a place like this?

Neil: "He clenches his teeth." The de- …The demon, I'm here for the demon.

Aikiko: Of course you are. If you wanted to leave this place, why stop at this floor. Am I correct? Now, what my real question was, why do you need the demon?

Neil: For the…Horseman.

Aikiko: What Horseman? What do you mean by that?

Neil: The…Horseman of…apocalypse. War.

Aikiko: War? You mean that chieftain demon from fairy tale books? "She laughs." I can't believe that thing is real!

Neil: I will…kill you…myself. Do you under…stand?

Aikiko: Oh I understand, and I believe you. After all, my truth serum is guaranteed to work. Anyway, since what you told me about the Horseman or chieftain is real, I can't just let you live and do that.

The female monster grabs the young hunter by the back of his hair, she opens her hand and her finger nails get elongated and become sharp as a knife. She is about to stab Neil in his throat until a female voice, calling the monster's name is heard across the Hall.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

"Aikiko!"

The female ōkami halts her killing strike to Neil's neck.

Aikiko: Why lady dragon, I'm glad you're here now. Your brother and Grand Father are worried for you.

Eileen: Worried for me? You mean, they're both worried that I may stop this whole ascension nonsense?

Aikiko: It's family tradition my lady dragon. It cannot be stopped. Now give me a few seconds and I'll return you to the Grand Father's side.

Eileen: "She yells." Jù-rén, now!

The giant comes wrecking through the thin concrete walls, knocking the ōkami out.

The young hunter falls on the ground, he is still paralyzed from the poison.

The female dragon asks the giant.

Eileen: Jù-rén, take the boy! We're getting out of here.

Jù-rén carries the paralyzed Neil.

As the dragon girl and the golem hurry out to leave the floor, the window glasses break and an unknown force knocks away the giant, hitting the walls.

Eileen: This can't be!

Aikiko: "She stands up and appears to be recovered from the damage." Look at that! Reinforcements have arrived.

The invisible force takes a form of five men, which appear to be donning ancient Chinese armours and wielding pikes.

Neil: What…what is going…on?

Eileen: Ghosts.

Aikiko: That's right my lady dragon, the ghosts of Terracotta army!

Neil: You…gotta be kidding me!

One of the armoured ghost men speaks in ancient Chinese language.

Aikiko: Yeah, yeah…I don't speak Archaic Chinese, ghost! You know why you all here. Kill the boy and the giant and bring the girl to the Grand Father.

Jù-Rén stands up from the wreckage wall. The two ancient Chinese ghosts grab the giant's arms, holding his movements.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army. "

The spoken ghost of a Terracotta soldier appears in front of Neil and grabs him by his neck, slowly choking him.

He tries to lift his hands up as he fights the paralyzing venom flowing inside his body and at the same time, avoid getting choked to death by the apparition.

Neil: "He slowly speaks in a low dying tone." Damn it Zeke…if you can hear me right now…I need you.

A bright bluish light suddenly engulfs the young hunter; the apparition is vanished away by the light. The female dragon and the ōkami both shield their eyes from the bright blinding light.

Neil: About time. "He smiles just right before he loses his conscious."

Eileen: Neil?

Aikiko: What just happened?

Neil opens his eyes and bright blue light come out, and in a few seconds his eyes return to normal brown color.

The young hunter speaks in a different tone.

Aikiko: What…what did you do?

Neil (Ezekiel): Divine intervention.

The remaining four ghosts charged towards the angel possessed young hunter; but none of the specters stand a chance against an angel. The ghosts are quickly integrated by the pure angelic energy that came out from Ezekiel's left hand.

Eileen: "She looks at Neil, who now possesses the power of an angel."…what are you?

Neil (Ezekiel): Neil is…asleep for a moment. My name is Ezekiel and I am an angel.

Aikiko: An angel? That isn't part of the plan!

Neil (Ezekiel): "He looks back at Eileen." You! Get the demon; I'll hold the monster here.

Eileen: Forget the demon! You're an angel; with you here we can get these people out of here! We can stop my father!

Neil (Ezekiel): You don't understand dragon, I can't stay more than a few minutes in this world. I have no time to explain, go! Time is running out! Bring the corrupted soul to the Horseman.

Eileen: And how about the hunter? What will happen to him?

Neil (Ezekiel): The boy will be fine. Now go!

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Another four ghosts from the Terracotta army chase Eileen. But the angel manages to blast away the apparitions with his angelic energy.

Aikiko: Those little fireworks of yours sure are pretty. But don't forget! I have an army of ghosts, they're pretty much unlimited and sooner or later you'll wear out.

Neil (Ezekiel): And don't forget, I am an angel.

Aikiko: You said it yourself! You can't stay longer in the boy's body. Once you go back to where you came from, I will pull the boy's head and I will find a way to personally summon you and throw the poor kid's mangled head at your feet. Then I will cut off your wings and make a fine holy dress out of your feathers. "She maniacally laughs."

Neil (Ezekiel): You talk too much. I just need to cut off your head.

The angel quickly teleports in front of Aikiko, places his hand on to her head. As he is about to burn the monster, a ghostly apparition of what it seems to be a horse, tackles the holy entity.

Aikiko: "She is looking down at Ezekiel." Don't forget the horses now. After all, they're armies of an ancient Chinese civilization.

Ezekiel quickly stands up, his legs feel shaken and he starts to cough with blood.

Aikiko: What's the matter angel? I thought you holy beings were supposed to be tough, a throw like that is nothing. Come on now.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Inside a white empty room, which is the conscience of Neil.

The angel Ezekiel takes the form of Neil, he communicates with the "real" Neil who is seen watching from a blank space.

Ezekiel: Neil.

Neil: "He turns around." Zeke! What's going on?

Ezekiel: It seems I am overwhelmed by an army of ghosts and a female fox-

Neil: I know! I was there! What I meant, why is my ass getting kicked out! You supposed to be winning!

Ezekiel: I have told you before, I can't stay longer in the land of the living and it seems, my time is running out.

Neil: What? I know that, but you were only there for not more than three minutes!

Ezekiel: Neil; as you know, being a nephil-

Neil: I know what I am Zeke!

Ezekiel: Then what do you need me to do? As we spend our time exchanging words in your mind my time in your real world continues to dissipate and your body won't be able to hold on my true form.

Neil: What option do we have?

Ezekiel: A spell.

Neil: Alright, a spell…what spell?

Ezekiel: A spell that can instantly make all the ghosts in the area to move on.

Neil: You can blast all of those Terraco- … whatever these ghosts are called to where they belong?

Ezekiel: That's right.

Neil: Then do it!

Ezekiel: If I do that, you must know that I have to leave your body and I won't be able to possess you for a very long time. That means, I won't be able to come to your aid if needed and you'll be on your own.

Neil: Well, I was doing fine by myself in the past two months without you blessing my head with your holy light so…let's get this over with.

Ezekiel: Very well Neil. Take care of yourself, there will be a war that's about to happen and you…you'll be needed in that war Neil. Stay alive.

Neil: Yeah, I'll try.

Ezekiel disappears before Neil.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Back to the Shanghai skyscraper.

Ezekiel in a body of Neil is seen being thrown and dragged away by the Terracotta ghosts.

The angel wakes up and he shrouds himself in a bright blue light. The apparitions that are holding him down vanish. Ezekiel keeps on coughing with blood and he almost loses his balance.

With all his strength, he recites the spell in Latin words.

Neil (Ezekiel): Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia. Caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus.

He puts both of his arms in front of his chest in a cross pattern and just before he finishes the Latin incantations, he stretches his arms out.

Neil (Ezekiel): Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia! By his name, I compel all of you lost spirits and move on to the afterlife where you all belong!

The whole room is engulfed in a white blinding light and all of the Terracotta ghosts vanish in the area.

The angel Ezekiel instantly leaves the body of Neil. The young hunter falls on his feet.

The ōkami looks at the unconscious Neil. She gets down and brushes the young hunter's hair.

Aikiko: Well, that was quite a firework. I applaud you, hunter. You managed to send the whole army of ancient Chinese warriors away. But-

Just before Aikiko finishes her sentence, Neil suddenly wakes up and grabs her neck.

Neil: "Still grabbing the ōkami's neck." But this is the end of the line for you, bitch!

He stabs the beautiful female monster in the neck with the angel blade, instantly killing her. Neil who is feeling exhausted from the spell that Ezekiel casted, leans against the wall and takes a few minutes to catch up his breath. The young hunter hears a sound of clapping hands.

Xin reveals himself to the battered Neil.

Neil: Oh not you! Can't I just take a break?

Xin: A break? You just destroyed an army of ghosts and killed the Grand Father's most beloved and favourite assassin. I must thank you. You killed that ōkami for me, I just couldn't stand her. As a token of my gratitude, I'll present you a quick, painless death.

Eileen returns with her golem friend.

Eileen: You won't touch him brother!

Neil: Eileen? I told you to get the demon.

Xin: So that's why you're here in this floor. And Jù-rén, you must be feeling glad that you serve the side of your lady dragon once more.

Eileen: He doesn't serve anyone anymore Xin!

Xin: I'll deal with you later my sister, soon to be my Dragon Queen.

Neil: What…what the hell is he talking about?

Xin: I thought with the little time you've spent with this boy, you've told a lot about us? Very well, since you're about to die here, you must know that Eileen and I are destined to be together.

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Neil: "With a weird expression on his face." What?

Xin: I know, I know…we're siblings, you can't marry your sister, all those nonsense human rules, but come to think of it, we're not humans.

Neil: You sick bastard! What the hell are you talking about?

Xin: Why are you so suddenly affected by this? Could it be? "He laughs." You like my sister? Did you just fall in love with a monster?

Neil: I will kill you myself!

Xin: How about I kill you in front of your beloved monster?

Eileen: Brother, stop! Please!

Neil: God…that sounded so weird, knowing that you're about to marry your own brother.

Eileen: I didn't ask for this!

Xin: As a matter of fact, no one does! You think I enjoy this? Do you think taking over as the head of the only dragon family is my goal? You don't understand, I dreamt bigger than this!

Neil: Let me guess, world domination? Going all reign of fire on us and on to this planet? So original buddy.

Xin: "He sneers." As a matter of fact, yes. I did plan of taking this world but Grand Father thinks otherwise. He's into that law and order and balance and all that nonsense! But enough about that, it's been fun playing with you human.

As he is about to burn Neil with his hand, Eileen yells.

Eileen: I said, don't touch him!

The dragon girl quickly dashed towards his brother, placing her right hand on his brother's face and scorching half of his face.

The male dragon screams in pain.

He retaliates by touching the dragon girl's left arm, burning her limb.

Jù-Rén: "He shouts." Eileen!

The golem performs a body slam manoeuvre to Xin.

The burnt wound on Eileen's arm heals almost instantly but it leaves a scar.

Eileen: Give it up Xin! You're outnumbered; leave now before I do something that I'll regret.

Xin: "Covering half of his burnt face." Do what exactly sister?

Eileen: Kill you.

Xin: "He smirks." Very well. I'll leave you with your human friend here for now, but the Grand Father, our Father will hear about this!

Xin breaks the window glasses and jumps off the building.

Eileen: We need to get out here and get the demon before he returns with someone powerful.

Neil: We just destroyed his assassin and an army of ghosts, what else could he throw at us?

"The Ghosts of Terracotta Army."

Eileen: You don't understand, hunter. If Grand Father himself comes for us, there's no escaping from this place. We must hurry and get what that Horseman needs! And I don't think your angel friend will be able to help us.

Neil: You're right. Lead the way then.

The

Demon

At

Floor 66th

"My soul did a stint in Hell, where it became demonized. Then I had to possess another person so I could traffic with the living."

- Crowley speaking to Gavin Macleod (The King of Hell's son.)

(S09X21 King of the Damned.)

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

After Neil managed to defeat an army of ancient ghost warriors and succeeded on killing the fox monster assassin that left the young hunter completely exhausted.

Eileen helps Neil to get up.

Neil: "He's sniggering."

Eileen: What's so funny?

Neil: Is it true…what your douche brother said?

Eileen: It's not really your place to ask such question, hunter! Besides, you haven't been all truthful to me. You didn't tell me you have an angel on your side!

Neil: And you can't just stick with the mission! I told you to get the demon.

Jù-Rén: You impudent weakling! You dare to speak such tone to my lady dragon! She saved your life.

Eileen: Jù-Rén, enough. We can't waste our time explaining things that doesn't matter to him. "She turns her attention to the young hunter." Can you walk?

Neil: Yeah...I can manage. Listen, Eileen…I'm sorry. You're right; it is not my place, I am just shaken up from the fight and that spell made me weak but I can still do this.

Eileen: That's all forgotten; come on, the demon is just behind that door. Do you have the tools?

Neil: Yeah and Eileen...

Eileen: What is it?

Neil: Thank you…for saving me.

Eileen: You're welcome, you'd the same. I know we just met, but I can tell you're a good person. Now let's go, we're wasting time here.

Neil: Of course.

Neil takes out the items with anti-demon symbols written all over the objects.

Eileen signals Jù-rén to open the doors in front of them. The giant opens the doors and the trio carefully enters the dark room.

Eileen turns on the light switch and they look down at the floor that is full of anti-demon seals.

On the center of the giant pentagram symbol, they see a female person all tied up on the chair.

Neil: That must be the demon.

The woman's head is lowered down and her long black hair covers her face.

Jù-rén: The demon is unconscious, Eileen. We can't untie her and leave the sigil; by doing so the demon will regain her demonic powers and we can't risk that.

Eileen: No we can't. We need an expert on handling demons. "She looks at Neil."

Neil: Yeah…of course. Just…just give me a second here.

As Neil prepares the tools to restrict the demon; the corrupted soul being speaks.

Her tone of voice trembles.

Female Demon: …Neil? Is that…is that you?

The young hunter looks surprised.

Neil: How do you know my name?

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

Female Demon: Have you forgotten?

Neil: Who the hell are you?

The tied up demon slowly lifts her head up, showing a deceitful smile.

Neil: This is impossible…

Eileen: What's going on?

Female Demon: "She giggles." It's been two months, how are you doing…cousin?

Neil: I…I saw you die. "With his expression showing confusion, he speaks the demon's name." Elsa?

Female Demon: So you remember.

Neil's cousin, Elsa who died by the hands of the rebel angel, Arariel two months ago is now in front of the confused young hunter, speaking before him.

Neil: That angel…she burned you. I…I don't understand.

Eileen: I don't know what's going on right now but we need to get moving hunter! Take the demon! We can't stay here any longer, they'll find us here.

Neil: I…of course, I'm sorry. I have forgotten for a few seconds, I get it now. "He punches the female demon who takes the form of his recently deceased cousin."

The demon gets knocked out cold from the strike.

Neil: "He speaks to Eileen." Sorry about that. Let's get out of here.

The young hunter covers the demon's head with the duffle bag and he quickly replaces the ropes that bound her hands with the white sash that Roger designed to disable the demon's powers.

After a few minutes; Neil, Eileen and Jù-rén have successfully managed to return to the safe floor where they left the humans and Roger.

Roger: Well, it seems you all came back in one piece. "He looks at the giant in awe." And you brought a plus one with you. Where's my demon?

Neil: Jù-Rén, bring her in.

The giant grabs the female demon that is still tied up and in weakened state.

Roger: Ahhh, there's my dinner. Thank you-

Before the Horseman War takes off the cover from the female demon's head, the dragon girl quickly pulls up the angel blade against his neck.

Eileen: Hold it there, chieftain demon!

Roger: "Looking at Neil." Boy, control your girlfriend.

Neil: No Roger.

Roger: Excuse me? You do realize that I may be the only chance you have getting out of here alive?

Neil: Yeah, that's true; but I'm willing to go down here in this hell tower with you by my side. "He smiles."

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

The female dragon keeps on putting pressure on the blade against his neck.

Roger: What's the meaning of this?

Neil: Before you suck her (demon) juice off and go all Darksiders on us and unleashing the wrath of war on these monsters, we need to set up some ground rules.

Roger: Rules? Really boy? …humour me.

Eileen: You will listen to the hunter or my friend here "She is referring to Jù-rén." will squeeze your brain out.

Roger: "He sighs." Fine…what do you want?

Neil: Once you get all powered up; first, we will get all of these humans out of here.

Roger: Always the hero…alright, that's easy and?

Neil: Second, we will return to this building and we will take all the monsters that are here. "He looks at Eileen." Including that toolbag dragon in a cheap suit and this so called Grand Father…you will help me stop him.

Roger: "He laughs sarcastically." Sure! After all, I'm a saint with the powers to unleash war on this planet. Is that all?

Neil: That's all.

Roger: You realize I can just fly away here once I get my mojo.

Neil: Yeah, I know.

Roger: And why should I agree to all of this?

The female dragon nicks Roger's neck with the blade.

Eileen: I can end you here right now!

Neil: Well Roger, other than the beautiful Eileen, ready to slit your old wrinkly neck well I have this. "He takes out a piece of broken glass from his pocket that he picked up from the broken windows."

Roger: A glass? Unless it's a magic glass, I'd say you have lost your mind.

Neil: Not really magical but… "He carefully cuts off his right forearm with the shard of glass."

A small cut also appears on Roger's right forearm and it starts to bleed.

Roger: Oh damn it…I see what you did there; a blood spell, unusual thing for a hunter to do. I know you're all new to this, but Neil…I've never knew you for a spell caster of dark magic.

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

Neil: Wasn't my idea. Ezekiel couldn't trust you so he told me a spell that could bind you with me.

Roger: The angel? You talked to him?

Neil: Yeah, he helped me back there.

Roger: And he didn't even say hello to me.

Neil: It's a blood pact spell…well, sort of. I may not be able to control you but as of now, you and I are pretty much connected in blood. Simply to say; if I die, you die.

Roger: I got it. Simply to say…if I die...you die. "He smiles at Neil as he gently pushes his neck forward against the blade."

Roger's neck starts to bleed and so is Neil's.

The young hunter wipes off the blood of his neck.

Neil: So we have an understanding then.

Roger: Pretty much…yes. Now can I eat my dinner? Oh one more thing I wanted to add. This spell, you know it only lasts for two hours.

Neil: I know.

Roger: Great! So you better hope that two hours are enough for us to rid all of these fanged cretins.

Neil looks at his wrist watch.

Neil: I only need an hour.

Eileen puts down the knife and the Horseman takes off the duffle bag that is covering the female demon's head.

Roger: Don't I know you somewhere?

Female Demon: Hello Horseman.

Roger: You're that girl with the gun…that's right! Neil that's your-

Neil: That's a demon Roger! A demon who's wearing my cousin's face.

Female Demon: So this is what you've been doing War. After that disgusting town, I would have thought you would get out of that third world country. "She laughs."

Neil: Town? Were you one of those demons-

Female Demon: I was the second in command after that bitch angel!

Neil: How did you survive that holy explosion?

Female Demon: After I recovered from that bullet wound soaked in that disgusting holy water, I quickly flew away and escaped that dirty town, and the rest is history.

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

Neil: How did you end up possessing Elsa's body?

Female Demon: I found her right before your angel friend destroyed that town, but her body was all crispy well-done. "She mockingly laughs at Neil."

Neil: You son of a bitch…

Roger: Are we done walking back on the memory lane? Can I eat my dinner?

Neil: Hold on…tell me demon, is she alive?

Female Demon: Tell you what kid; let me live and I will keep this meatsuit cousin of yours and I promise you, I'll be home every Christmas…deal?

Neil: You didn't answer my question demon. Is Elsa alive?

Female Demon: Your cousin was nothing but barbequed, I was lucky that I was able to return her skin from I'm going to lose my appetite to at least a seven.

Neil: I asked you…Is she alive?

Female Demon: "She sighs." Should I spell it out for you? She is D-E-A-D.

Neil: "He speaks softly." So are you; Eileen, the knife please.

The dragon girl hands the knife to Roger.

Roger: Thank you. Bon Appetit!

Female Demon: No! Wait, I can-

The Horseman War quickly stabs the female demon with the angel blade, instantly killing her. Roger spends no time to waste as he starts absorbing the demonic essence from the fallen demon.

After a few seconds, Roger starts to feel different.

Roger: That hits the spot. I feel great. Now, shall we zoom away this people out of harm's way?

Neil: Let's go.

Roger: "He speaks to the survivor captives in Mandarin language." Alright, we're getting out of here. All of you need to reach each other's hands. "He looks back at Neil and he speaks in English." That means; hold hands, boy. "He winks."

Neil, Eileen, Jù-rén and the captives hold hands together.

Neil: ...now what Roger?

Roger: We start to sing Jambalaya song.

Neil: What?

"The Demon At Floor 66th."

Yu Garden, several miles away from Shanghai World Financial Center.

A blinding red light covers the trees and grass ground, follows by the appearance of our heroes and the saved captives.

Eileen surprisingly looks around.

Eileen: Are we-

Roger: Yu Garden, gorgeous. We are safe from your flame breathing kin and those scary monsters.

Neil: What the hell just happened? Wait…I'm gonna throw up! "He covers his mouth and attempts not to throw up."

Jù-Rén: The chieftain demon has successfully led us to our freedom

Eileen: "Speaking to the saved captives in Mandarin." You are now free. Go to your families and never return to that place. Please take care of yourselves.

The saved prisoners thank the dragon girl and they all part ways.

Roger: Shall we return?

Jù-Rén: "He is carrying Elsa's corpse." Hunter, what of your cousin's remains?

Neil: "Coughing from the teleportation side effect." Thank you Jù-Rén. I'll…I'll just dig-up a grave for her somewhere here, pay my last respects.

Eileen: "She touches Neil's shoulder to comfort him." Let me help you.

Roger: "He sighs." Make it quick.

The pair digs up a grave, covers the young hunter's cousin's corpse in cloth and buries her.

Neil bows his head for a few seconds.

Eileen: Let's go, hunter. We need to end this.

Neil: Yeah. Roger?

Roger: Finally! It's time to do some cleansing.

The protagonists disappear from the park.

THE

FOX

AND THE

DRAGON

Aikiko; deceptive, cunning and an expert in using the element of poison.

Eileen; gentle yet ferocious on the battlefield and a master of heat manipulation.

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Back at the inside of the Shanghai World Financial Center.

Roger: Alright, so we're back to this monster hole. Shall we go ahead and poke the dragon boss?

Neil: Aren't you feeling a bit confident.

Roger: I'm always assured of myself, what can I say? I just want to get this over with so that you won't go charging with your head first and embracing my brother, Death. Remember, you and I are still affected by that cheap blood spell.

Neil: I know what I'm doing Roger. …Hold on, did you say your brother, Death? You're a Horseman of apocalypse and as far as I remember from my Sunday bible school when I was kid, don't you have brothers?

Roger: Yes, three of them actually. Why asked the obvious?

Neil: Come on, am I the only one who's thinking outside the box here? Roger! You are the Horseman War; for sure you can go and call one of your brothers. Your brother "Death" sounds kick-ass to me; you have the juice to pull out something like calling your big brother right?

Roger: "He laughs." I like how you think boy.

Eileen: Why is that funny? I think the hunter has a point here.

Neil: Exactly! We need more fire power to face off against that…that Grand Father!

Roger: Oh you're serious?

Neil: Never been this serious my entire life.

Roger: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you boy, that's not going to happen.

Neil: Why the hell not?

Roger: Because I just can't.

Neil: Can't or won't?

Roger: "He speaks in a soft, snickering and mocking tone to Neil." Can't or won't…Did I just hear that before? Anyway, the answer is both. I can't cook a spell to summon any of my brothers nor won't I do it. I'm the only Horseman you got and you're stuck here with me. Let's just leave it like that, understood? Good…

Neil: …fine! What do we need to do then?

Roger: We ask your girlfriend. "He slyly smiles at Eileen and speaks to her." Now, which floor should we start?

Eileen: Grand Father must be in the Hall of Ascension.

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Neil: Hall of Ascension? That's something you'll hear from a videogame.

Eileen: I assure you hunter, this isn't close as any "game" you know.

Roger: Alright, Hall of Ascension…or whatever it is then. Which floor?

Eileen: Top floor.

Neil: Top floor? That's where I came in! I didn't see anything like what you mentioned up there. It was nothing but dark room.

Eileen: It's a hidden room. It cannot be seen by naked eyes, only dragons such as myself can access that room.

Roger: Great, we know where to go and we have the key. Why are we wasting our time here?

Neil: Alright, zap us up there then.

As the Horseman War tries to use his demonic powers, he falls on his right knee.

Neil: Come on Roger; you said it yourself, there is no time to waste.

Roger: I…I don't understand.

Neil: Stop fooling around!

From his kneeling position, Roger fully loses his balance. He struggles to get up while he questions what just occurred to him.

Roger: Why…why do I feel weak…all of a sudden?

Neil: What are you doing- "The young hunter also starts to lose his balance."

Neil suddenly remembers the same weakening feeling he had before, that is started to spread in his body.

Neil: This…this can't be…

Eileen: What's happening to you two?

Ju-Ren: Eileen! Looks like they've both been-

A familiar female voice is heard.

"They've been poisoned."

Neil: Y- …you!

The voice giggles.

"Did you miss me?"

Eileen: Aikiko!

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Aikiko: The one and only.

Neil: "The poison starts to overwhelm him and he begins to sweat excessively." How…how are you…alive?

Aikiko: You don't look well there hunter.

Neil: Screw you! You fanged…bitch! How did…how did you-

Aikiko: How am I alive after you push that blade in my neck? You can't really kill a fox monster deity like myself. There is…a process, if you really want to dispose of me. Though…that silver blade of yours, that was really something…it took me a while to heal from that wound. But nevertheless, it wasn't enough to kill me.

Both Neil and Roger fall on to the ground.

Eileen: What did you to do them?

Aikiko: You must be wondering how you ended up like a pair of useless weakling mortals that you both are. The moment you came back to our monster kingdom; you've already sealed your fate with death. The whole floor is full of toxic chemicals that can only affect the humans.

Roger: "Coughing." Heh- humans? It seems you cooked up something harmful not only for humans, how did you…do it?

Aikiko: A special mixture of poison, the hunter is familiar with the taste of my poison but I added something there, it is sweeter and deadlier. Within a few minutes, he'll be dried out to death; dehydration is such a bitch…just like your girl over here. "She looks back at Eileen." And you old man! I know what you are and what you can do. I added something in the air that represses your demonic powers. I combined a magical spell against demons like you and science to create a venom that can hurt and eventually kill the humans. It is something the Grand Father wants, it's a complete recipe to eradicate the humanity from this planet and have us, the monsters rule this new world!

Roger: You created a weapon that can put all these human insects and your potential competitors (demons) in extinction?

Aikiko: Bingo!

Roger: "Still coughing and laughing as well." Clever girl! You could be a perfect general of my army.

Aikiko: I'm flattered. But I only serve the Dragon family, not you dirty, scavenger demons!

The young hunter remains motionless, and he keeps sweating excessively and before the Horseman loses his conscious, he uses his remaining demonic powers to telepathically break the windows behind the fox monster.

Aikiko: "Laughing."What was that? Were you trying to hurt me with your petty magic trick? You missed old man!

Roger: Oh I never miss. "The Horseman War finally loses his conscience."

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Eileen: Heal them right away!

Aikiko: Oh I would usually obey you my lady dragon but the Grand Father asked me…not to. Now, come with me and the Grand Father and your brother, soon to be your husband are both waiting for you.

Eileen: Why are you doing this Aikiko?

Aikiko: Other than being loyal to the family? Well…I simply loathe you. Come on Eileen! You have everything that most people would die for! Beauty, reputation…power and all of this! And you're willing to throw those away for what? For him? "She points at Neil who is suffering from the poison." For those people that you saved? "She laughs." We are better than these pitiful, feeble and barbaric beasts that you call humans! I…I just don't get you. We can change this world…we will rid of this world's own toxic, the humanity! If you just accept your destiny, yours and your brother's ascension are the key…to end this. "She extends her hand to the dragon girl."

Eileen: You're right Aikiko. This must end now. "She looks at Neil." This will end now.

Neil: "His voice sounds hoarse due to dehydration." Eileen…

The female dragon grabs the extended hand of the female fox monster and grips it tightly. Eileen hand starts to glow in red and Aikiko's hand sizzles.

Aikiko: …What are you doing?

Her hand gets badly burned as she shrieks in severe agony.

The ōkami fights back by deeply scraping the beautiful face of the female dragon with her claws. The dragon girl let goes of her grasp on her hand.

Jù-rén: Eileen!

Just before the giant could attempt to come on her friend's aid, he is blown away by a shot. The giant has been pierced by an eight inches iron stake to his chest.

Aikiko: What took you so long? Take care of the giant.

A couple of men in security uniforms show up and they're both armed with a high calibre harpoon throwers.

Jù-rén: "Speaking to his armed attackers." You think you can stop me with those petty toys?

As the golem tries to come forward, he is once again shot by his attackers.

The iron stakes hit him in his arm and legs, slowing his movement. While one of the armed men reloads his weapon, Jù-rén manages to get closer to him and grabs his neck and forcefully rips his head out.

Another man shoots the giant in the back. Jù-Rén falls on to his knee.

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Aikiko: "She talks to the armed men." Kill the giant!

The third armed man fires his harpoon thrower and it hits the giant in the chest again.

Eileen with scrape wounds across her face screams for her giant friend. And just before she can sprint towards the troubled golem, he is shot in the head with an iron stake.

The golem slowly falls on to his knees and finally he drops on to the ground.

Her Giant friend speaks his last words to the weeping dragon girl.

Jù-Rén: I'm sorry…my…lady drag-

The golem slowly turns his body to clay; his limbs cracked and shatter as his eyes turn to white indicating that the life has left the giant's body.

The dragon girl trembles in sadness as she slowly walked towards to her fallen friend.

She kneels down in front of Jù-Rén, as she gently caresses the face of her golem friend, his clayed surface face breaks.

Aikiko: "Speaking sarcastically." This really saddens me. I knew the clay man when I was a kid…actually, both of us since we grew up together-

Eileen: How…how could you do this?

Aikiko: I didn't do this; those men did that to him. Come on; stop your grieving, it's just clay. Grand Father can always replace him. We can't have him wait for us any longer.

Eileen: He…he was the only family…I had.

Aikiko: He was nothing but an object, a baby sitter. Grow up lady dragon!

The atmosphere in the whole floor suddenly changes. The temperature suddenly increases around the armed men.

The men become agitated.

Aikiko: What's going on with you all?

One of the armed men responds in Mandarin.

Aikiko: What do you mean you feel hot?

All the armed men start to smoulder.

Aikiko: What is-

All the three armed men suddenly burst in violent flames.

"The Dragon and The Fox."

They all scream in severe agony and a few seconds later the red flames that engulfed the men disappear, leaving nothing but charred corpse of Jù-Rén's murderers.

Aikiko: How did you do that? "She looks back at where Eileen was standing but she is nowhere to be found."

The dragon girl suddenly appears in front of the ōkami. Eileen uses her right hand to palm strike the female fox monster.

Aikiko gets blown away by the strike. She gets up and she looks at her chest where the female dragon hit her. She quickly takes off her upper part of her kimono dress. It is revealed that Eileen managed to burn her cloth with a quick strike, leaving a third degree burn on Aikiko's chest.

Aikiko: "She touches her burnt wound." That was good lady dragon! When did you learn all of that?

Eileen lifts up her head and her eyes change from the normal grey ash color to her pupils as fiery red with ebony pearl colors irises. Her tone of voice also changes from gentle, feminine to fierce, bold sound.

Eileen: You will pay for what you have done! "Her scars on her face from the ōkami's attack heal away."

Aikiko: Trust me my lady dragon, once I have delivered you to the Grand Father as I promised, I will finally pay off my debts to your family. "Her claws grow longer."

The female fox monster lunges in front of the changed female dragon.

A fighting between two powerful monsters ensues.

The ōkami performs what it seems to be an infinite number of lightning speed strikes to the female dragon but the latter manages to block every single of her aggressor's forays using her hands that seem to be covered in pale colour scales.

With a surprised yet awed look on the face of Aikiko, she halts her assault against Eileen. The dragon girl spends no time for the fox monster to resume her attack; she pushes her chest with her palm once again but this time with an increased speed and strength.

The ōkami barely blocks the dragon girl's attack. Her forearms, that she used to block the fatal blow from Eileen smoke and appear to be suffering from first degree burns.

Aikiko: "With a smile on her face." Impressive! Tell me, how did you attain this new power?

Eileen: You…don't…need to know!

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Aikiko lunges in front of Eileen but she is embraced by the sheer force of the female dragon's new found powers. The female fox monster feels that she is being pushed away by the tremendous amount of heat force coming from the dragon girl.

The ōkami loses her stance and falls on to her left knee. Eileen fiercely stares down at Aikiko who is overwhelmed by her incredible dragon strength.

The dragon girl walked towards the ōkami.

Aikiko: "She looks up at Eileen." That was really…something my lady dragon.

The powered-up female dragon quickly executes a spinning right kick to the female fox monster. The strike hits her head and she quickly falls with her face touching the floor.

Aikiko slowly gets up and blood starts to drip on through her fangs due from the damage to her head.

Beaten from Eileen's attacks, Aikiko still manages to snigger.

Eileen: What's so funny? Your foredooming of your life isn't meant to entertain you.

Aikiko: I just find it so ironic…the thing you didn't want to become ever since when we were kids…you avoided this your entire life and now…and now "She coughs blood." look at you!

The dragon girl stands before the beaten female fox monster.

Aikiko: You have ascended! "She laughs." All I had to do was kill that stupid giant in front of you! You…you have become a true dragon of your race! I don't have to bring you in to the Grand Father. I have done my purpose here.

The ascended female dragon lowers herself to be closer to her beaten enemy. In a weak tone, Aikiko speaks to her.

Aikiko: Do you…do you remember that time we spent our younger days playing…hiding from our guards? We…we would agree to a contest…see who…could stay longer…hidden from our guards.

Eileen's intense expression on her face has turned to a gentle, calmed look. She remembers her juvenile years with her former friend. Her reminiscing brings a smile on her face.

Aikiko: You remember…of course. We would go to the town and spend…a day there, running and hiding from our…family. For a day…we would…we would pretend to be normal girls, interacting…with the humans and even though…our parents would get mad…at us, it was completely…

Eileen and Aikiko speak at the same time.

Aikiko and Eileen: It was completely worth the trouble. "They both giggle."

Aikiko: Good…good memories, am I right?

Eileen: Yes…

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Aikiko: Well, my dragon lady…you better…you better hold on to those memories because this…this world, will be ridden of its worst creatures. The humans…will burn…by your flames. "She laughs once more."

Eileen gently caresses the face of Aikiko. Her right hand starts to glow in fiery red and Aikiko already knows what is going to happen next, she gives a farewell devious smile to her former dragon friend and seconds later, the defeated fox monster is covered in flames, burning every inch of her flesh and bones, leaving nothing but pure grey ashes on the floor.

The ascended dragon girl sheds no tears for her former deceased friend.

Eileen: No, I won't let it happen. "She lays her hand flat on to the grey ashes, slowly spreading it on the floor.

Her eyes return to their normal colours and the scales that were covering her arms disappear.

She gets up from her kneeling position and comes to the aid of the poisoned young hunter who is still sweating extremely.

Eileen carefully lifts up Neil.

Eileen: Hunter, it's over. Here, take this. "She gently tips her hand with a small amount of the ashes into his mouth."

Neil coughs from the ashes that he had intake and seconds later, he opens his eyes and the excessive sweating stops.

Neil: "Still coughing." What…what just happened? Eileen! Where's that monster bitch?

Eileen: Don't worry about her, she's gone now. "She stands up and goes to where the Horseman War is lying."

She also have Roger underwent the same procedure she did to Neil and a few moments later, the Horseman awakens.

Roger: "He is feeling a little bit lightheaded." Well, that was…something.

Neil: You healed us…thank you. How did you get the antidote?

Eileen: Aikiko, the one who made the poison, she also carried the cure.

Neil: Of course that would make sense. It tasted…it tasted like…

Roger: Ashes.

Eileen: It is ashes. The cure was in Aikiko's blood but since I burned her to death, I thought her burnt remains would be enough to heal you from her poison.

Neil: That was…"He is about to throw." that was her ashes? Oh god…that tasted like burnt toasts.

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Roger: Enough with your wimping boy. We're alive and that's that. Where's your giant friend?

Neil looks around.

Neil: You're right. Where is Jù-Rén?

Eileen: He fell from the battle saving me.

Neil: He fell? Eileen…I'm sorry.

Eileen: It isn't over for him yet. Come on, help me.

Eileen rushes to her fallen giant friend. She starts collecting the clay that fell from the golem.

Neil looks at Eileen in a perplexed expression.

Eileen: What are you doing? Help me collect all of these! We…we can't waste no time.

Roger: Why are we wasting our time here collecting dirt? We already have wasted time by almost dying from that poison. Come on boy, even you are not that stupid to stay here any longer.

Neil: Shut up Roger! We know this place is crawling with different monsters! And the Grand Father of this hell hole? He was about to kill those innocent people and God knows, there could be more of innocent lives locked up in here that he's willing to sacrifice for whatever he was trying to cook up and I can't just stand here and do nothing while other people can die knowing I…WE have the power to stop this!

Roger: This isn't your fight boy! Nor mine!

Neil: Well too bad! You and I are bonded by this blood spell and whether you like it or not, you'll fight with me or you will die as well while I try doing the right thing here!

Roger: I swear boy, once this spell is broken…I will personally rip your so called brave heart out of your scrawny chest!

Neil: Yeah…well I look forward to it! But for now, you will help me end all of this.

Eileen: Would you stop bickering like two girls! Help me here!

Eileen and Neil completely collect all the clay that was scattered on the floor.

Neil: So how is this going to help us?

Eileen: It isn't going to help us but it will help him.

The dragon girl pulls out all the iron stakes from the golem's fallen body and she carefully patches all the holes using the collected clays.

Neil: Eileen…what are you do-

"The Dragon and The Fox."

Eileen: Quiet!

She speaks to her friend in a slow, gently tone.

Eileen:This should work…please Jù-Rén; I need you to wake up…you promised me. I need you.

A few minutes later.

The patches of clay slowly mend with the holes in the golem's body. The once unconscious giant finally opens his eyes.

Neil: Hey Eileen…look.

Eileen who is weeping beside her fallen friend looks up. Her dejected look on her face changes the moment she sees her friend who is now waken.

Eileen: Jù-Rén! It worked! I…I can't believe this…

Jù-Rén: "He slowly stands up." I'm sorry lady dragon. I didn't mean to make you feel worried. I-

Eileen: "She wipes of her tears." Jù-rén…

Jù-rén: Yes, my lady dragon.

Eileen: How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that.

Jù-Rén: I…of course, my lady- "He smiles." of course, Eileen.

Roger: Great! So the giant is up and running and ready to be our battering ram, now can we please go to your so called dragon father and get this whole thing over with.

Neil: Good to have you back Jù-Rén.

The golem grunts in response.

Neil: Eileen, shall we end this once and for all?

Eileen: We need to get to the top floor; from there, I can open a special door to the Hall of Ascension. Grand Father and my brother, Xin will be there, waiting for us.

The young hunter twirls the angel blade onto his left hand.

Neil: Let's end this.

The young hunter, the dragon girl, Jù-Rén and the Horseman War take the stairs to the top floor where the biggest fight of their lives awaits.

Zàijiàn

"See You Again"

A male vampire is seen being lifted by his neck by the Horseman War. With a devious smile on his face, Roger snaps his break and drops the vampire onto the ground. The young hunter, Neil appeared behind Roger.

Neil: You know, that won't kill him right?

Roger: I know. I was just giving this blood sucker some options.

Jù-Rén and Eileen who is covered in blood stains from killing another monsters show up.

Eileen: Are we done here? The hallway is cleared of monsters, we need to get moving.

The male vampire gets up on the floor and he uses his both hands to twist his grotesquely broken neck back. The fanged creature growls while he displays his fangs to the young hunter.

Neil: "Cringing." That was just nasty.

The vampire swiftly dove towards Neil. Unfortunately for the monster, the young hunter is still wielding Roger's angel blade and he quickly swings the blade across the vampire's neck, decapitating his head and instantly killing the vampire.

Neil wipes the blood off the blade.

Neil: That's how you kill a vampire; you don't give these monsters options. Let's go!

Neil walks past Roger.

Roger: "He snickers." Charming.

The protagonists manage to arrive at the last floor before their destination where the Grand Father and Eileen's Brother, Xin are both waiting.

They are welcome by different species of monsters that are all hungry for their blood and flesh.

Neil: We must be close to that Hall of Ascension.

Roger: You think? Hey golem! Do your job, will you?

The golem responds by grunting at the Horseman.

Jù-Rén charged towards the group of monsters. Wraiths, ghouls and even the werewolves try to stop the rampaging giant but they are all easily blown away by the golem's thunderous strength.

Jù-rén halts in front of a concrete wall.

Ju-ren: Eileen, this must be the door.

Neil: Door? What door? I only see a wall here.

Eileen: Like what I said, hunter; the door can only be accessed by a dragon. Allow me.

The dragon girl places her hands on the wall. Her hands glow in red and moments later, the whole floor trembles and the concrete wall starts to crack.

Neil: "Showing anxiety." Eileen…what the hell is going on?

Using her unique dragon powers, the whole concrete wall shatters. A different well-lighted big spaced room is revealed behind the wrecked wall.

The dragon girl collapses and appears to be weakened. Neil rushes to her aid.

Neil: Eileen! …Are you alright?

Eileen opens her eyes.

Eileen: I am…I am fine. The path to the Hall of Ascension is opened. We need to get inside.

A horde of monsters appear.

Neil: They just keep on coming! Damn it! We won't be able to get to your Grand Father without getting chased by these sons of bitches! Eileen, you need to get up…go with Jù-Rén and end this. Roger and I will stay behind to deal with these monsters.

Jù-Rén: "He stands in front of Neil and Eileen." No! I'll stay here. Go take Eileen to the Grand Father, only a dragon can kill a dragon. Protect her at all costs!

The group is getting swarmed by the monsters.

The giant shields his female dragon friend from the ravaging monsters and he easily knocks back the charging monsters away.

Jù-Rén: "Grabbing a wraith by the head and squeezing his head, killing the monster." What are you waiting for? Go!

Neil helps Eileen to get up.

Neil: Come on Eileen, we need to go.

Eileen: …Jù-Rén. I can't leave him there!

Neil: "He grabs Eileen by her hand, refusing to let her go." Let's go! He'll be fine…after all of this; we'll come back for him. "He looks her in her eyes." I promise.

The three enters the bright room, leaving the giant to fend off the endlessly incoming horde of monsters.

The Horseman War suddenly stops.

Roger: Hold on boy.

Neil: Why? Why are we stopping? We're almost there Roger! Come on!

Roger: That golem may not be able to die easily but he can't hold those monsters in bay, he'll get overwhelmed and those fanged creatures will be able to catch up on us.

Neil: What are you saying Roger?

Roger: Give me my knife back.

The young hunter hands in the knife to the Horseman. The moment he receives the angel blade, he cuts his forearm.

Neil: What are you doing?

Roger: Cooking up a nasty ward. "He winks at Neil."

Neil: These are not demons we're dealing with.

The Horseman starts marking the wall and the floor with unknown characters with his own blood.

Neil: These are not Latin symbols, what are these?

Roger: Neil, my boy…you do still need to learn a lot if you want to become a real hunter. I won't blame you; this spell can only be used by me….oh, and of course by my three brothers.

Neil: A Horseman spell?

Roger: Right on boy. Now I need the two of you to stand over there please. Oh, and here's the blade back, you'll definitely need that.

Neil: What are you-

The Horseman places his hand on the blood stained symbol on the wall. Bright red lights emit from the weird cyphers.

Roger: And, it's done. Go ahead you two lovebirds. Go kill that big, mean dragon.

Neil: You're not coming?

Roger: One of the downside of that spell; I can't go over the marked line, well any of these monsters can't. So no one can pass through these marks, just don't go dying on me alright? Or I will die too, of course.

The Horseman walks back to where they came from.

The dragon girl finally regains her strength.

Eileen: The hall is just right over there.

Back at the other room full of monsters

The golem is appeared to be getting overwhelmed by what it seems to be an unlimited numbers of monsters.

Jù-rén falls on to his knees as he is about to be completely engulfed by the sheer number of ravaging monsters, every fanged and clawed creatures in the room are all disintegrated by an unknown force.

Roger emerges from the other side of the lighted room.

Roger: You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that. "He smiles."

The giant gets up from being overwhelmed by the monsters.

Jù-Rén: Why did you return, demon?

Roger: Please, after I've saved your muddy ass; that's the thanks I got?

A werewolf manages to tackle the Horseman from behind and using his powers, he quickly kills his attacker.

Another horde of monsters shows up.

Roger: Stand back golem, I got this.

Jù-Rén stands behind Roger.

He extends and opens his right hand. He tries to wipe out the incoming horde using his demonic powers but nothing happens.

Jù-Rén: What are you waiting for, demon?

Roger: Did I just run out of juice? How convenient…

Jù-Rén: What?

Roger: "He sighs" It means, I've used up all my temporary energy boosters, you dumb clay headed freak.

The Horseman looks around in hopes of looking for a solution; his eyes wander at what it seems to be ancient Chinese military armours. He grabs the metal pike weapons from the armour and breaks the extra wooden handles of the weapons.

Roger: That's better.

The monsters charge forward to the golem and the Horseman.

The pair readies themselves.

Jù-Rén: Are you ready demon?

Roger: For the last time, I'm not a demon, you big piece of walking clay. I am a Horseman,

The Horseman of apocalypse lifts the weapons up.

Roger: Call me War.

The Hall of Ascension.

Screams of agonizing pain are heard throughout the hall. As the every corners of the whole room, death lingers and the violent red flames serve as pillars of light to the murky room.

On the left side of what it seems to be a tortured room, a ten foot metal cage is placed, where a group of six distress Chinese people are locked in.

And on the other side, a pit of what it seems to be a fire chamber filled of charred bones and ashes is constructed.

In between of the fire raging pillars, an old dark iron throne is erected. With all the prisoners, a big fire pit and the shriek of tortured souls that haunted the entire room, the throne itself is the most noticeable feature of the chamber.

Everything that has been mentioned sounds something a fiery pit of hell would have. And for sure, demons and hell spawned creatures alike would call this their home.

But this isn't hell, or a place where hell creatures roam. The name of this place isn't quite something related to all its features that have been mentioned so far.

This place is called the Hall of Ascension.

The hall is meant to be the last stage of being complete in the family of an ancient, yet still vigorous and powerful race of dragons.

For thousands of years, this very Hall served the dragon family. The hall is an inter-dimensional place; it moves from places to places and only someone who has a true blood of the dragon that flows in his veins can access the mystic room.

The room housed the two most powerful dragon members namely, Xin, who is an older Brother to Eileen and the strongest member of the Chinese dragon family who goes by the name, the Grand Father.

The Grand Father who is over a thousand years of age now relies his balance using a cane made from a mahogany tree. He dons a traditional Chinese clothes and his hands are covered in rich, thick brown leather hides.

The Grand Father of the dragon family speaks in a resonating tone to Xin.

Grand Father: Did you feel that?

Xin: Yes I did, Grand Father. It seems Eileen-

Grand Father: Your sister, have accomplished to attain the ascension earlier than what I had expected.

Xin: And it seems that she attained it outside this hall.

Grand Father: It is seemed so. My dear Xin, you have to surpass your own sister if you want to appease our ancestors.

The male dragon bows his head in response to his Grand Father's will.

Outside the hall.

The young hunter, Neil and the ascended female dragon, Eileen manage to arrive at the front door of their destination.

The door itself is at least ten foot high and at least a hundred inches wide. The entrance is made of iron, painted in dark blood red. The surface of the iron door is full of scrapes due to being the hall itself is thousands years of age.

Neil scoffs.

Neil: I take it that this is the door to this "Hall of Ascension"?

He looks back at Eileen. And the look on the young woman's face has a mixture of unassertive and anxiety.

Neil: What's the matter Eileen? This is the room, right?

Eileen: To be honest, this is the first time I've been to this place.

Neil: Well, that's just awesome! Are you sure your Grand Father and your Brother are here?

Eileen: I'm sure hunter. My Grand Father kept on telling me the same story about the hall. Even my Brother knew it as well. This is the place.

The female dragon places both of her hands on to the door. Just after a few seconds, she quickly takes her hands off the ancient door.

Eileen's uneasiness increases as she begins to tremble and to sweat.

Neil: Eileen, what the hell is going on?

She responds by mumbling her words.

Eileen: Cries…thousands and thousands of cries…

Neil: What? What cries? I don't hear anything.

Her way of speaking straightens and she looks at Neil with a terrified look on her face.

Eileen: You don't understand hunter! Beyond this door…I hear cries. Cries from thousands of souls; souls that have been tortured since this very cursed hall was erected.

Neil: "Shaking his head."I…I don't understand. What souls? Like souls, souls? Souls from humans?

Eileen: They're too many of them and they all cry for help. These tortured souls….they haven't moved on. They can't. They are trapped here and even in afterlife, the torturing continues…

She grabs Neil by his shirt.

Eileen: We must stop this hunter! Their cries…for some reason, they all call for me. They know my name. They know I'm behind this door. Please! We need to release them.

Neil: These souls that you mentioned, do you know them…at least when they were alive?

Eileen: No, I don't think so.

Neil: Then why would they call your name?

Eileen: I really don't have the answers! All I know; their screams, all of it, they are causing a lot of pain and discomfort inside me.

Neil: Alright. I really don't know what's going on but we are here now and this is where it ends. I will open this door Eileen. Whatever behind this big metal door, I need you to be prepared. Your own brother and your father will be behind that door, they are willing to kill innocent people and they have done so. We are the only one who can stop them and we will stop them. Can you do that for me?

Eileen: They're family, hunter. I told you about this hall and the moment I opened that portal and let you in here with me. I was determined to end this. Let's do this.

The young hunter nods.

He looks for a handle or something that will help him open the door. But he is unsuccessful. Instead he tries his luck by pushing the door. The metal entry won't even budge.

Neil: Okay. This isn't going to work. Why don't you use your special dragon claw or whatever power to melt this?

Eileen: I can give it a try. Move aside.

She places her hands again on the door. She uses her unique dragon to attempt to open the metal entrance. Her hands glow and the surface where she placed her hands starts to smoke.

After a few seconds, nothing seems to be happening.

Neil: Eileen?

She takes her hands off the door.

Eileen: This isn't working.

Neil: Well, I'm out of ideas. I'm sure your golem friend could easily open this if he was here.

Eileen: Or maybe that demon friend of yours.

Neil: "He smirks." They're both out of commission right now. Unless.

Eileen: Unless what?

Neil: I have only done this recently. I'm quite new to this.

Eileen: What are you planning to do hunter?

He smiles at the female dragon and mocks her.

Neil: I can give it a try. Move aside

The young hunter places both his hands again on the iron doors.

He whispers.

Neil: Alright. I hope this works.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

One month ago.

The female vampire Sarah who was one of the two monsters that were left behind by the angels to avoid getting caught in the middle of the growing conflicts between the heaven's civil war and the King of Hell's unknown reason in pursuing the angel Ezekiel's human vessel, walks inside a warehouse with the young hunter.

The establishment is packed with mostly Filipino males.

Neil: So what are we doing here Sarah? I thought we should be avoiding crowded places; we can't risk getting seen by those black eyed bastards. The angels advised us that.

Sarah responds by scoffing.

Sarah: Angels. Sure they're reliable alright. Don't worry about demons and angels kid. Right now, this is part of your training.

Neil: Again? Can't you just give me a break?

Sarah: Suck it up and follow me!

Neil: Well whatever this "training" you have in your mind, is much way better than getting chased by your crazy wolf husband around the forest.

She sniggers.

Sarah: Yeah. You'll love this.

The female vampire talks to a bald male person who is seemed to be in charge of the place.

Sarah: "She speaks in her native language to the bald headed person." Hey Ramil! How's it going, man?

The man smiles and laughs at the presence of the female vampire. Of course, this man doesn't know what kind of a person Sarah is.

Ramil: Sarah! It's been a while! Where have you and your good for nothin' husband been? You missed a lot of good fights.

Neil interrupts.

Neil: I'm sorry, did you say "fighting"?

Sarah: All is good man. Hey, this is Neil by the way.

Ramil looks at Neil from head to toe.

Ramil: You replaced your husband for this skinny kid? Sarah, wow…you sure have a nice taste when it comes to men.

Sarah: Shut up big head! Listen, who's your best man right now?

Ramil: Ahh…you're going for the main event? I like that. You sure though? I mean I haven't seen you for almost a year. You sure you can handle the toughest son of a bitch in my yard right now?

Sarah: Not me Ramil. This skinny kid right here will play.

He laughs.

Ramil: You lost your damn mind? This little kid here?

Sarah: With all this kind of shit that has been going on lately in my life, I haven't lost my mind yet. So what do you think man? We game?

Neil: Hold on! What's going on here?

Sarah: Zip it kid!

Ramil: You look serious. Hey this place sure a rotten piece of shit hole but I ain't running a two cent bit show here. See those guys in nice fancy suits? They're politicians, people with ranks and stuff, I know…all this cliché corrupted politicians hauling up in one. They're not here to win the best humanitarian award and all the drama shit. These slimy gator bastards who run our country, they pay big million fat cash and bet on the best fights here. What I'm tryin' to say is…I ain't making this whole thing a joke. I can't lose these sponsors, girl. Tell you what though; I can still open a slot for your boy here but not as a main event, probably something the crowd to laugh at. And I ain't bailing on you; I still want you to fight. If you want, I can put your sweet ass there with one of our biggest, meanest fighters right now. Just like the good ol' time. What you say? "He smiles." We game?

Sarah: How about, I have this kid here fight on my place with your toughest bastard you can-

Ramil: I told you. No can do! I can't-

Sarah: I'll bet all this ten thousand pesos on that kid.

Ramil smirks and he greedily takes a bundle of cash from Sarah.

Ramil: Alright! I ain't gonna ask you twice. Have your kid prep up over there. Game's about to begin.

Neil: What a minute here. Everyone just relax. Do I have a say to this? What am I supposed to do?

Sarah: No! It's settled.

Ramil: She's right kid. Got the cash here and there's no backin' out!

Sarah: "She talks to Neil." Go over there and do some stretching, I don't know.

Neil: I still don't understand Sarah. What the hell are we doing here?

Ramil: Can't you see? Look around ya!

The crowd suddenly starts to cheer.

Neil sees two men standing at the center of the crowd. The two men are in their mid to late twenties of age, medium build bodies and they are both half naked.

Neil anxiously speaks to both Ramil and Sarah.

Neil: Ok, what the hell just going on here? Is this an all-male club? Please tell me we're not in that kind of place.

The female vampire laughs hysterically.

Ramil: Whoa kid! I don't know what's running inside that head of yours, but I ain't running that kind of show here.

Neil: What? What is this place then and why there are two half naked macho men standing at the center full of middle aged men in fancy shiny suits.

Sarah: How stupid are you? We're in an underground-

The two men suddenly start throwing punches against each other.

Neil: We're in a freaking fight club?

Sarah: Good to know that you're catching up.

Ramil: That's right kid. And guess what, you're next. And you're going for the main event of the night.

Neil: Main…main event what? Sarah?

Sarah: Right sorry. So Ramil, who is he fighting? Give me your best man alright?

Neil: Am I invisible here?

Ramil: I have Jimmy over there. I just need to talk to him and his guys that there's been a change in schedule.

Sarah: There you go Neil! Poor guy's name is Jimmy. How bad can it be? Tell me you're not scared of someone whose name is Jimmy.

Neil: So you want me to fight?

Sarah: And win. Don't forget that. That's important.

Neil: I guess this is way better than getting chased and thrown around by a couple of monsters.

Sarah: Couldn't agree more there. Listen, just remember your training, go for the weak points and don't rush head on without a plan. Oh and don't try to run away too much. It takes the excitement off the fight and gives more annoyance to the crowd.

Neil: Fine! Let's get this over with. Can't believe you bet all of our money.

Sarah: What can I say? I have faith in you.

After fifteen minutes, the fight is finally over between the two men. They both walk out with bruises all over their bodies and their eyes are swelling and their faces are covered in blood.

Neil: Jesus! What kind of fight club is this?

Ramil: The best fight club there is kid! Now you're up.

Sarah: Make me proud.

The announcer of the fight calls Neil to the center of the crowd. Neil slowly walked towards the center; he shakes both his hands to ease his anxiousness.

The announcer then calls out his opponent.

"For tonight's last match! We give you…Little Jimmy!" The crowd cheers.

Neil sighs in relief. And he whispers to himself."

Neil: Great…what could go wrong with "Little Jimmy"?

The crowd then makes way for Neil's adversary.

Neil's eyes looks at his opponent in awe.

Neil: "He gasps." Well…shit!

Little Jimmy is at least a six foot tall with broad shoulders and wide chest. His arms are as big as Neil's two arms, put together. His veins are clearly visible throughout his hands, arms and chest. And his skin tone is as dark as burnished bronze.

He walks forward to Neil and looks down at his opponent. He shows a somehow terrifying smile.

Neil looks up at seems to be his giant opponent.

Neil: what…the…hell…you don't look like Little Jimmy to me.

The giant responds in a deep voice.

Little Jimmy: I actually prefer to be called Lil' Jim.

Neil: What? Did you also eat your name? "He nervously laughs."

Little Jimmy: You're funny.

He throws a quick straight punch at Neil and luckily he manages to block with his forearms and he almost gets blown away by the strike.

Sarah: "She whistles." For large size like that, he sure can throw a quick punch. Your man is good, Ramil.

Ramil: What did I tell ya? You asked for the best man, and I gave. Like what I sad, ya can't back out now.

Sarah: Who said I'm backing out? He's good but my kid is better.

The moment Neil lowers his forearms from the strike; Little Jimmy throws a quick right middle kick. Neil gets blown away from the giant's kick; he lands on his back and rolls over. He lies motionless on the ground while covering the part of his body where the kick seemed to land.

The crowd wildly cheers on what it seems to be a swift ending to a quite disadvantage match between a modern David and Goliath fight of the night.

Ramil: And that's game. Sorry Sarah, looks like I'll be takin' that cash all along. Pleasure doin' business with ya!

The female vampire snickers. She smiles at the fight club's coordinator in a slyly manner.

Sarah: I won't be so sure about that old friend. "She nods her head to the direction of where Neil is lying."

The seemingly beaten Neil performs a quick kip-up. He gently brushes off his top clothing.

Ramil: Well, I'll be damned! Kid survived that blow.

Sarah: There's nothing much to it really.

Ramil: Eh? What do you mean?

Sarah: Your man didn't actually hit Neil directly.

Ramil: It's either I'm going blind or you're just crazy.

Sarah: We're both fine. What actually happened was, Neil already knew where the kick was coming from. What he did was, he just went with the force.

Ramil: What kind of horseshit are you spewing?

Sarah: "She sighs." Instead of blocking the kick, which he could do it easily by the way, he instead chose to go along with it. In other words, he anticipated the force and he just backed away the moment the kick was about to hit him just to reduce the impact. That rolling backwards that he just did, that didn't mean that he got hit by the kick; he just meant to do that to reduce the pressure.

The bald headed man laughs hysterically.

Ramil: I see what ya mean now! Clever boy ya got there. But my man is more than a one punch, one kick combo. I say, this fight will only last not more than ten minutes. And after that, I'll be ten thousand pesos richer!

Sarah: "She scoffs." We'll see about that.

Back at the center of the fight between Neil and his oversized opponent.

Neil: That kick sure was deadly.

Little Jimmy: "He smirks." You have a nice body reflexes.

Neil: "Meh" I'm trying my best.

The giant attempts to grab Neil. The boy lowers his body and quickly performs a low spinning sweep kick to his aggressor's right leg.

The giant didn't even budge. He looks down at Neil.

Little Jimmy: You gotta have to do better than that. "He tries to stomps down Neil."

Fortunately, the attack from the giant misses him but the dust from the ground gets into his eyes and he is temporarily blinded.

The female vampire watches from a distance.

Sarah: That can't be good.

Neil quickly stands up and he tries to rub off the dirt from his eyes.

Little Jimmy smiles.

Little Jimmy: I'll show you how to properly throw a sweeping kick.

He effortless kick the back of Neil's left leg and due to him being temporarily blinded, he is easily gets knocked down.

The crowd continues to cheer on the giant's successful offense.

The giant once again stomps Neil and this time, the stomping kick hits him in his chest.

He gasps for air and tries to takes off Little Jimmy's foot off him. But the giant's strength is too much for him and his aggressor continues to put pressure in his torso.

Ramil: If this continues, your boy's ribcage gonna collapse, and I won't be liable for that. You wanna throw the towel and call it a night?

Sarah calmly responds.

Sarah: Nah, let the fight going.

Ramil: "He shrugs." Alright, it his funeral.

Little Jimmy continues to crush Neil's chest.

As he tries to escape the giant's pressure by squirming and pulling his foot away from him, he starts to bleed from his mouth.

His breath starts to shorten and his vision starts to blur. His grasps on his aggressor's foot are starting to lose and finally, he let goes.

Ramil: Looks like that's game…for real. Sorry girl, looks like you lose this time and I'll be keeping this fat ol' bundle of cash.

Neil's right hand slowly moves and he reaches something inside his pocket. After a few seconds of struggling, he takes out his hand and it is revealed that he takes what it seems to be a shiny brass knuckle.

Sarah: Well, I'll be damned.

Neil with all his remaining strength, hits Little Jimmy's knee, breaking his knee.

The giant yells in agonizing pain and he falls on to the ground.

Neil finally regains his vision as he sees his opponent lying on the ground same as him; he kicks him in the face, breaking his nose.

The female vampire smiles.

Sarah: And that's how the table is turned.

The fight club coordinator yells.

Ramil: Come on Lil' Jim! You can't go lying there with just a busted knee. Get up and break his damned neck already! We were winnin'!

Neil, feeling light headed and weakened slowly stands up. He whispers in hoarse voice.

Neil: Damn it man, please…don't get up.

Right after he fully recovered his balance, Little Jimmy opens his eyes.

He gets up and the beaten Neil looks at his heighten opponent.

Neil: Oh come on!

His adversary speaks to him in a grunted tone due to his nose being broken.

Little Jimmy: You browk mah nows (You broke my nose.)

Neil: "He looks vexed." Yeah…so-sorry about that. Listen, we're both injured here, why don't we call this a tie? Come on…big guy, what do you…say? Heh.

He suddenly punches Neil again in the face, almost knocking him down. He follows his offense by grabbing Neil by his shirt, almost tearing his upper clothing. He lifts him up and throws him on the ground. Neil lies motionless on the dusted ground for a few seconds.

He gets up and shakes his head. He raises both of his hands, to show that he wants to stop the evidently losing match for him.

Neil: Okay…I'm…I am done. Please…no more…I surr-

Little Jimmy approaches the surrendering Neil. Gently touches his left shoulder.

Neil looks at the giant with a confused expression on his face.

Neil: Does…does this mean…we're done?

Little Jimmy: "He smiles at Neil." Yeah, it will be over. When I'm done knocking you up!

Neil: "He lets out a long sighs." Come on man!

The giant tries to kick Neil again and fortunately for him, even when he is weakened and his reactions are getting slower, he manages to evade the strike.

Even the giant himself, is getting slower due to the shortness of his breathings and his nose being broken.

The whole fight continues for a few minutes with Neil's constantly evading and running away from what it seems Little Jimmy's sluggish offense.

The crowd grows tiresome of the fight. Even Sarah is starting to lose her temper.

The female vampire yells at Neil in frustration.

Sarah: Come on kid! All that one month of training just to get your scrawny ass beaten by a steroid freak! Stop being a wussy and fight!

Neil: Shut up you bitch! Why don't you fight this giant freak yourself!

Sarah: Even I can easily kick his ass and I weigh less than you.

Neil: Because you don't eat! You just suck!

Sarah: Yeah? From what I can see here, looks like you're doing a better job at sucking.

She continues to mock Neil.

Sarah: Your Dad must be so proud of you right now. "She mockingly laughs at Neil."

Neil responds to Sarah's taunt by throwing punches furiously at the giant.

She looks impressed.

Sarah: There you go. Keep at it kid! You're doing a lot better.

Little Jimmy's defense is slowly getting weaker. As Neil sees a window of opportunity that might take down the giant once and for all, he gives all his energy to perform a direct punch in his oversized opponent's kidney.

The giant's defense is shaken and he drops both of his hands down.

The crowd cheers more madly as they have witnessed a sudden turned of events.

For a brief moment, Neil thinks that he has finally got the upper hand against the giant. He stands still before his kneeling opponent. As he readies himself to finish the gruesome fight, Little Jimmy suddenly grabs Neil by his neck with both of his hands, grasping the air out from his throat.

Neil gasps for air and tries to hurt the giant by punching his head numerous times, hoping that Little Jimmy might let go of his grasps.

His eyes start to roll back in his head as he continuously getting choked from Little Jimmy's grasp.

It seems everything is over for Neil; both of his hands don't struggle anymore. As he is about to give up, his eyes start to glimmer in bluish light.

Little Jimmy saw that bizarre moment from his almost dying opponent.

Little Jimmy: What the?

In a quick second, Neil's strength fully returns. He holds firmly on the choking hands of the giant. Little Jimmy's bloody face shows an awed expression from the power Neil is showing.

Little Jimmy: How did you get so strong?

Neil suddenly swings his lower body towards the giant's belly, giving his swing a strong knee strike to Little Jimmy's stomach.

The giant's gasps loudly as he releases Neil from his grip. Following his severe gasping for air, he throws up on the floor.

The crowd shows their disgusts.

Neil, barely maintaining his balance and catching his breath looks at Little Jimmy who is down on both of his knees and hands and is still suffocating from the blow in the stomach.

He grabs the back of the head of the giant and strikes his face with his left knee.

Little Jimmy finally loses his consciousness.

The whole crowd responds in a complete silence.

Neil stands still once more before the fallen giant.

The modern ghastly fight between David and Goliath has finally concluded.

Ramil's eyes are widened and his mouth is left hanging open on what he just witnessed. Sarah quickly grabs the bundle of cash from his hand.

She now mocks the coordinator of the underground fight club and gloats on her trainee's victory.

Sarah: Pleasure doing business with you Ram! (Ramil) Oh and I'll also take the fifty percent winnings of tonight's matches as well. You know the drill. Till next time.

The female vampire approaches the victorious yet beaten Neil. She claps her hands and pats his hair.

Sarah: I knew you had it in you all along. Great job kid!

Neil: "Catching his breath." Screw…you. You blood sucker…bitch!

Sarah: Awww. Don't be like that. Come on, if it wasn't for my training, I wouldn't be able to get us this more money. "She flashes the bundle of cash in front of Neil."

Neil: You mean, if it wasn't for ME winning this stupid fight!

Sarah: Yeah. That. Come on, let's get out of here before Ramil comes to his senses and sends his boys at us. Poor bald headed freak, he is still in shocked that you managed to knock down his best fighter's ass to the ground.

Neil: Yeah, right; like I can survive another fight after this. I can't believe you put me through all of that crap. I just came back from a coma!

Sarah: It's been a month kid! Only normal people bitch about their damaged head. And trust me, you're not normal. Besides, those angel buddies of you already healed you and CAN heal you again. Just say five Our Hail Marys and one of them will come down and plummeting to your side.

Neil: You're a bitch, you know that?

Sarah: I've been called a lot. But that's my personal favourite.

Neil and Sarah continue to walk away from the abandoned warehouse.

Neil: So we have enough cash to survive huh?

Sarah: Yeah, probably for another six months or so.

Neil: But-

Sarah: But we can't live that angel-protected crap hole. Not until whatever business your angel buddies are doing is over. Don't forget the hell's management also wants your scrawny ass for unknown reasons. So we are still in the middle of the biblical crap sandwich.

Neil responds in silence.

Sarah: Listen kid. I get it, your old life is gone now and there's nothing much you or anyone can do about it. What we can do right now is to keep on hiding, much to my dislike. But that's the only way the three of us can survive right now.

Neil: You don't have to remind me that.

Sarah: Good! Because I don't like repeating myself again; you should go back now. You remember your way back, right?

Neil: Where are you going?

Sarah: We just became more than thirty thousand pesos richer baby! Let me worry about the shopping, I'll go to the city right now. I already risked us showing up here. Do you remember how to hide your tracks?

Neil: …Yeah. But what should I tell Roy?

Sarah: "She scoffs." Don't worry about the wolf. Tell him I'll be back shortly. Now run along kid.

Neil and Sarah part ways.

As the female vampire walks on the path to the city, she is halted by a familiar holy entity.

Sarah starts to speak as she is seemed to be communicating with someone.

Sarah: Please, the moment you flapped your shiny wings and stepped your holy foot on this dirt, I have already recognized you by your heavenly scent.

She turns around.

Sarah: Hello, Castiel.

Castiel: Impressive. No vampires or any creatures could recognize an angel through the sense of smell.

Sarah: What can I say, I exceed than my own husband's sense of sniffing. Don't tell Roy or he might get jealous.

Castiel: Fear not, your secret is safe with me.

Sarah: I'm quite special. I'm not like those blood suckers who have smitten. Is that why you are here angel? To finally smite the good old me?

Castiel: You are…mistaken. I'm not here to do such thing. Too much blood has already been spilled for today. From…my own brothers and sisters.

Sarah: Boohoo. Cry me a river. Then why are you exactly here?

Castiel: I'm here to warn you.

Sarah: Oh? Tell me; are the demons already aware of our location?

Castiel: The demons can't still touch you and your husband. I'm here about the boy.

Sarah: So you know what happened?

Castiel: I am aware of this place of modern gladiator battles-

Sarah: "She sighs." It's called a fight club. Have you seen the movie?

Castiel: What movie?

Sarah: Brad Pitt, you know. Really? I thought you angels knew a lot of things since you like to watch over us.

Castiel: I know nothing of this Brad or such a hole (Pitt) on the ground. I don't get what you mean.

Sarah: "With a perplexed look on her face." What?

Castiel: Forget it. Let's not wander off while I came here. I have to warn you about Neil.

Sarah: Yeah, yeah. I know what exactly he is. And that's the reason why he managed to defeat that roid freak back there.

Castiel: You knew? How?

Sarah: Have you forgotten already angel? I am a special kind of vampire. I can sense what's inside that boy. I know what tremendous amount of power lies in him, and it isn't from heaven.

Castiel: The power. It is of hell. Neil carries a soul of a Nephilim.

Sarah: I thought that was only a myth. Angels giving birth to humans.

Castiel: Nephilims are real. They are both of heaven and earth. But Neil's parents were someone with high power. That's what makes him a special one.

Sarah: Who were his parents?

Castiel: His Mother, not the one that he knew was a descendant from a religious figure in Christianity.

Sarah: Hold on, so he is adopted?

Castiel: He is. But that is not important.

Sarah: What of his Mother then? What religious figure?

Castiel: Mary Magdalene.

Sarah: That chick from the bible? Who is that…that…Jesus's girlfriend? Hold on; don't tell me, Neil's Mom…

Castiel: Unlikely. But his Mother was a direct descendant of Mary Magdalene.

Sarah: Okay…I'm lost. What?

Castiel: You've known the story from the book. How the seven demons were casted out from her. Those were not demons but the seven essences of Lucifer himself.

Sarah: I'm totally at lost here angel. Say, this…this Mary Magdalene was indeed his Mom. So, you're telling me the chick from the bible…was Asian?

Castiel: Not precisely. Since Lucifer has been casted down from heaven and trapped in hell for thousands of years his seven essences still linger on this Earth and one of the seven has taken a form of a human. A human from this place. The corrupted man then followed the roots and branches of Mary Magdalene's progenies. And-

Sarah: And the rest is history. Okay, I get it! What I don't understand how did a "devil's essence" could turn into something like…like a horny, biblical women chaser? Don't even answer that! It's Lucifer we're talking here; of course, that kind of crap is something possible to happen. So…

Castiel: You can say that…Neil is an offspring…of Lucifer himself.

Sarah: "With a surprised look on her face." That, I did not see coming.

Back at the door of the Hall of Ascension.

Neil keeps on pushing the thousands years of age, iron door.

The young hunter whispers to himself.

Neil: Come on. I've done this before.

The dragon girl looks at Neil in weirdly manner.

Eileen: What are you doing hunter? It's useless. We should go back and get Jù-rén. He can open this for us.

Neil: There is no time! Damn it. Why…won't…you…work!

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them changes. Eileen even notices the changes in their surroundings.

Eileen: What's going on? Do you feel that?

His eyes start to flash in a familiar light colour.

Eileen: "She looks at Neil." Hunter?

The young hunter keeps on pressuring the door to open, his teeth clench as his voice grunts deeper.

After a few seconds, the big iron door finally opens. As the entry to the Hall of Ascension opens, wave of high temperature wind almost knocks down Eileen away who is caught off guard after seeing what Neil was able to do.

Eileen: How…how did you that? Was it a spell you casted?

Neil: I haven't been truthful to you Eileen. But there is something inside me, a power that I-

Eileen: Is it the angel from before?

Neil: I doubt it. It is quite unfamiliar to me. This power…whenever I use it, I feel that it's trying to consume me. I try not to use it, for I fear that I may do something I'll regret. It's hard to explain. So I apologize if I haven't told you about this.

Eileen: Don't worry about it. It is done. The door is open. We can finally end this.

The young hunter is panting, catching his breath after he was successful opening the door.

Eileen: Hunter, are you alright? Do you wish to rest for a few seconds?

Neil: No…I'm alright. That power, it felt like surging out of me. I am fine. Let's go Eileen.

Eileen: I may not know the source of this power that you try to fight; Hunter and I know exactly what you mean. The power that we can't fully control, we fear that we might unwillingly use it to hurt our loved ones and to ourselves. But it is the same power that may be able to help us and our loved ones in dire need. If that moment comes, I recommend to do what you think is right. You have fought beside me this far and I haven't properly shown you my gratitude. The moment we proceed inside, my Father and my Brother will be waiting for us. I only ask you this one thing. Whatever happens there, promise me, you and I will come out of that room alive and together, we will see this whole vile tower goes crumbling down to the ground…

The dragon girl's hands glow intensively in red and red bright flames come out, her whole arms suddenly covered in hard scales and the colour of her eyes change.

Eileen:…with the mixed ashes of my corrupted kin.

The young hunter responds by nodding as he looks up at Eileen with an impressed expression on his face.

The pair then proceeds inside the Hall of Ascension.

Neil's expression is full of astonishment as he looks around inside the great hall.

Neil: You got to be kidding me! This is…this is the Hall of Ascension? This place looks like hell!

The Grand Father finally reveals himself to Neil.

The Father of the Chinese dragons greets the young hunter.

Grand Father: I assure you, young one. This isn't hell. What you're standing right now is one of the rarest dimensional places in this world. A slice of heaven for us powerful species of this planet.

He looks at Eileen.

Grand Father: Isn't that right, my dear Eileen?

Eileen: Grand Father!

The Grand Father examines his daughter from head to toe. With an astounded reaction, he praises the dragon girl.

Grand Father: You have truly changed. My once a dragon girl is now a complete female dragon! I am truly proud of you, Eileen. My only concern is, you weren't able to ascend in this very hall. But let's forget about that. What's important is, you are hear and together, we will witness the ascen-

Eileen: I'm not here for family reunions Grand Father! Where's my Brother? Where is Xin?

Grand Father: Why of course. He is getting ready. After all, you're not the only who was about to get ascended.

The young hunter, seemingly clueless, speaks his words.

Neil: I'm sorry to intrude your precious Father and Daughter moments here…but what is exactly is about to ascend?

Grand Father: The young hunter. Of course, that's you.

Neil scoffs.

Neil: I've been called a lot of names recently, but yeah. Being a hunter is a working progress. Now where is your toolbag son of yours?

The Grand Father laughs heartily.

Grand Father: The mortals never cease to entertain me, with their sharp words and their gently behaviours.

Neil: Well, if we're just standing here exchanging sarcasm, I believe my blade is much sharper than my words and my behaviour is quite alright. Thanks for noticing that.

Grand Father: Well, since you asked. Ascension is the most crucial part in our species. This is where our broods become mature, attain greater power and responsibility. This is the place where they will determine what and who they are exactly in this world.

Neil: Oh! So it's like hitting puberty and going to college. But instead of growing hair in your different parts of your naughty business, you people get scales and creepy lizard eyes.

He looks and smiles awkwardly at Eileen.

Neil: Sorry. But you turned out alright.

The dragon girl responds by giving the young hunter a perplexed look.

He then looks back at the Grand Father, continually mocking him with his sarcasm.

Neil: Tell me oh the Great Father of the dragons; are your dragonlings also getting big scary wings? I mean having a kick ass dragon claw that can melt almost anything is already awesome. But big flappy wings, they may pass to become the new dragons for that kid show.

He snickers while looking at Eileen.

Neil: How to Train Your Dragon 2, right?

Eileen and the Grand Father both look at Neil with blank expressions on their faces.

A few long seconds of silence follows.

Neil: I'm sorry. I had too much sugar before I came here.

The male dragon, brother to Eileen walks in and joins the conversation.

Xin: What did I tell you Grand Father, the human was quite a jester. At least, he was trying to be.

He turns his attention to his Sister; he also notices the great changes that recently occurred to Eileen.

Xin: Hello, Sister. How are you enjoying your new powers? I could tell that Aikiko had a great time playing with the new you.

Neil: Yeah. She was really toasted!

Eileen: Enough hunter! Xin, you know the reason why I'm here.

Xin: To bear witness to my ascension. I apologize, I couldn't make it for yours.

The dragon girl's both arms start to cover in red bright flames. And her long black silky hair flows with the rising temperature around her.

Eileen: I'm here to stop both of you!

The young hunter also readies himself, lifting up his angel blade that Roger gave to him.

Eileen: Hunter! Get behind me.

Without second thoughts, Neil complies.

As the young hunter steps back, the dragon girl lets out a couple of blazing flames from both of her hands at her family members.

The flame grows stronger, and Neil covers himself from the bright, burning lights the conflagrations are producing.

After a few moments, the dragon girl's flames subside.

Xin, who appears to be unharmed stands still, while the Grand Father hides behind his son.

Neil: Great! Not even a singed in his greasy hair.

Eileen looks distraught.

Xin: Please, if this was a few minutes ago, I would have been totally engulfed by your flames. Considering I'm a dragon like you and only a dragon can kill a dragon, you know how the story goes. Oh and also, absorbing a couple of thousands of souls also helped me withstand that tremendous amount of power from you.

Neil: What? You can do that too?

Xin: Why do you think we kept those humans around?

Eileen: Sacrifice.

Grand Father: That's right. I'm actually surprised that you ascended before your brother. I didn't know, a great sorrow could still help a dragon attain the ascension. The last dragon who underwent such unorthodox process was a thousand of years ago. I think, it was my sister. That's right! How could I forget that? After all, I was the one who ended her life.

Eileen: I have an Aunt?

Grand Father: You HAD. Well that was all buried in the past; I have almost forgotten myself about her. But my dear Eileen, I have to warn you. If you don't turn back on your actions right now, the history will deem to repeat itself.

Xin: That means, I will have to kill you just like what Grand Father did to his sister.

Neil: I wonder what her reasons were back then.

Grand Father: Just like Eileen's reasons to attack her own family.

Neil: Figures.

Grand Father: I don't blame you, my dear Eileen. Our family has always been part of the Balance Life. Ying and Yang, the good and the evil. Those two ways needed to be with each other. As you and your Brother, even when you were born to this Earth, raised together as brother and sister. But unfortunately, one has to die and the other has to live. And the cycle continues from that for a thousand and more years to come.

Neil: So you're trying to say that evil has to win?

Grand Father: Not all the time, human. Every cycle has to be repeated, but that doesn't mean the outcome has to be same as well. The Ying (evil) might win but sometimes, it has to lose.

Neil: So it's inevitable then. So much for that "If you don't turn back on your actions right now, the history will repeat itself."

Grand Father: You misunderstood me. I never wanted to end this way. My dear Xin and my precious Eileen, I was hoping I could spare them both from the fate this family has always shared. To skip their generation and maybe resume on the next couple of future generations. You may not believe me when I tell you this; I'm tired of my own family fighting against each other.

Neil: But you've never been tired on wasting human lives for power. Where's the logic on that?

The Grand Father smiles.

Grand Father: Humanity was not meant to stay longer. Sooner or later, your species will be extinct, mostly by your own foolish actions. And a new powerful species will emerge and take control of everything. A much better race that is more qualified to rule this planet. We are just simply curtailing the inevitable. The extinction of human race.

Neil: You may not be in favour of Eileen's decisions but I'm damn proud of her. For standing what is right. Preserving lives, no matter whose or what. I will stand with her or die trying to stop your nonsense cycle crap about your family's fate!

Xin: You simpleton fragile mortal! You don't belong here. This isn't your fight!

Grand Father: Enough Xin, he doesn't understand all of this. But what I don't agree with you is, the mortal do belongs here. After all, he is just one of the poor souls needed to be absorbed for the cycle to be completed.

Neil: Yeah, good luck with that!

The young hunter lunges forward to the Grand Father with his blade. As he attempts to stab the elder dragon, Xin blocks the attack with his scale covered right forearm. The blade deflects and breaks in two pieces.

Neil's eyes widened while he looks at the damaged angel blade.

Neil: What the hell?

Xin throws a palm thrust in Neil's chest. The young hunter gets blown away by the attack.

He starts to cough blood.

The female dragon rushes to his aid.

Eileen: Hunter!

Neil: "Still coughing." Damn it! I can't believe he broke the blade.

Eileen: He is stronger than we thought. Are you alright?

The Grand Father picks up and examines the broken piece of the blade.

Grand Father: An angel killing blade? Did you really think this petty piece of metal from heaven can kill a dragon? And my dear Xin hasn't even attained a full ascension.

Neil: D…damn it. We're done for.

Eileen: Not yet. You need to get out of here hunter.

Neil: What?

Eileen: I'm going to burn this hall down. I may be able to stop his whole ascension if I destroy this place.

Neil: I'm not going to leave you here.

The dragon girl stands up. Her arms start to glow again and just before she can produce her own flames again, the Grand Father's eyes change.

The elder dragon quickly charges in front of his daughter. He grabs her by her neck and throws her away with his full force, briefly knocking her unconscious.

Grand Father: Xin is not the only one who you need to worry about.

He lifts up Neil from the floor and he starts punching him.

The Grand Father speaks to his son.

Grand Father: Xin! Don't worry about these two. You need to finish the ascension.

He continuously thumps the beaten young hunter.

Xin lifts both his hands. The thousands screaming souls that are haunting the hall have started to surround the young male dragon.

One by one, the tortured souls start to incinerate and their essences are being absorbed into Xin's body.

Smokes start to engulf the young male dragon. As it seems he is being covered in cocoon.

As the elder dragon keeps on beating the young hunter, the Horseman War suddenly appears behind the dragon.

Roger: That would be enough.

Using his absorbed demonic powers, he telepathically pushes the Grand Father away from the beaten Neil.

The Horseman looks down at Neil, mocking him.

Roger: I left you for a few minutes with a beautiful dragon and you got your ass handed to you by her Dad? Not going well for her first family impression, I see.

The young hunter looks at Roger with great surprised reaction.

Neil: Sc-screw you!

The elder dragon swiftly stands up from the force that had taken him down.

Grand Father: Well, it is my old friend. War!

Roger: Hello to you too.

Neil: Y-you know…each other?

Roger: It was a one-time thing. …thousands of years ago. You know what most teenagers would say; I was young and stupid back then. Long story, I'll tell you all about it later.

The Grand Father throws a lightning speed of fire ball at the Horseman. Roger gets blown a few feet away.

Roger shakes his head.

Roger: Boy, how I missed that!

Grand Father: I'll deal with you later, "old friend".

The elder dragon resumes his attention to Neil. Just before he throws another strike at the young hunter, another familiar character suddenly appears between the two.

"Hands off my investment, welp."

Grand Father: And just who are you?

The familiar individual brushes the dirt off his suit. He replies to the elder dragon with an English accent.

"Crowley. King of Hell. Delighted to make your acquaintance."

Neil: Oh come on!

Grand Father: A hell spawned? You are far from your fiery hole.

Crowley: True. But this place of yours feels like I'm at home. Screaming, tortured souls, big cage and waterfalls, I mean, firefalls. I love what you've done to this place.

Grand Father: I take it that you are with the Horseman of the so called apocalypse?

Crowley: Uh-huh. A temporary agreement between the two biblical entities.

Grand Father: For what agreement?

Crowley: We both agreed not to have anything bad happened to the kid.

Grand Father: The young one sure attracts powerful individuals of the supernatural world. Such a shame, I don't have any say on your agreement.

Crowley: Here's the thing. When I say, "anything" I meant, ANYTHING. Including alpha creature of dragon race.

Neil: What the hell is going on here?

Crowley: This place of yours here. It's a different dimension not connected to our…universe. I'm wondering, for an alpha creature, as yourself. Do you happen to know where purgatory is?

The Grand Father laughs.

Crowley: I didn't know I was telling a joke.

Grand Father: I have heard about you. A demon that abducted different creatures and tortured them for a certain information.

Crowley: Oh, I have no idea my reputation has reached the Far East.

Grand Father: So you desire the location of purgatory. I wonder why?

Crowley: Tell you what. If you tell me where I can find the heaven's monster, I might be able to tell you the reason.

The King of Hell shows a different blade. The weapon is completely dull and rusted.

Crowley: Or, I can pry the information out from your thick scales.

Grand Father: Is that?

Crowley: A knife. From Qin dynasty. Such a wonderful relic that clearly belongs in a museum. Oh and also, forged with pure dragon's blood. The looks may be deceiving but this little oyster shucker is enough to kill a full grown dragon.

Grand Father: You came prepare, demon.

Crowley: Please. I didn't become the King of Hell for nothing.

Grand Father: I like when someone is prepared just for almost anything.

He takes something from his pocket. The elder dragon shows the King of Hell of what it seems to be a small coin purse of some sort.

Crowley: What is that? Your herbal medications?

Grand Father: Not quite; a spell bag from different mixtures of herbs. Consider this a Chinese demon warding spell.

The Grand Father drops the small bag and a blinding flash blinds Crowley and seconds later, the King of Hell vanishes away, dropping the rusted blade on the floor.

Neil: What…what just happened?

Grand Father: When we caught that demon back in the sixty sixth floor, I assumed immediately that she wasn't alone, so I prepared something that could ward off any sort of demons. I just didn't expect the King of Hell himself would show up here. Don't worry about him now. He won't be bothering us for a long time. Now where were we?

The Horseman of War gets up and he quickly teleports behind the Grand Father, he pierces his chest with his bare left hand.

Roger: We were in the middle of me, killing you.

The elder dragon gasps.

He pulls out his hand out. The Grand Father slowly turns around to Roger and smiles.

Grand Father: Impressive.

He also stabs Roger with left hand.

Grand Father: But it wasn't enough to kill me.

The young hunter yells for the wounded Roger.

Neil: Roger!

Neil notices the blade the King of Hell dropped. He discreetly picks up the blade.

Grand Father: I grew tired of this.

As he is about to perform the finishing strike to the young hunter, Neil quickly stabs the Grand Father in his right leg.

The elder dragon drops on his knee.

The young hunter stabs him again in the other leg and the Grand Father falls on to the ground.

The wounds didn't kill the elder dragon but the damages render him paralyzed.

The young hunter quickly goes to Eileen who is still light headed from the throw.

Neil: Eileen, snap out of it! We need to stop your brother from ascending!

The dragon girl slowly gets up with the young hunter aiding her to regain her balance.

Neil: Take the knife. You're the only one who can get close to your brother. Stab him.

Eileen: Understood.

As Eileen approaches her smoke-covered brother, the smog that surrounding Xin starts to get thicker.

The smoke also starts to engulf the whole room.

Neil starts to get suffocated from the smog.

Neil: Eileen! What's going on? I…I can't see.

Eileen: I don't…I don't know.

The scattered smoke is starting to go in one place, where Xin is standing. It looks like Xin is becoming a vacuum to all the smog in the hall.

A roaring sound is heard across the hall.

The Grand Father who is lying on the floor, smiles in a devious manner.

Grand Father: So it begins.

Eileen: We are…too late.

The whole room is quickly and completely engulfed by a blood dark red light.

Both Eileen and Neil shield their eyes from the blinding light.

A few seconds later.

Neil opens his eyes. He sees a staggered Eileen looking silently at a different Xin.

The young male dragon's hair has gotten longer and the dark black colour changed to the colour of blood. His eyes are like a couple of ivory stones with just a couple of blood coloured red circles serving as irises for his eyes. His fingernails are also long and appear to be extremely sharp. But his skin tone changed from light brown to the colour of ashes. His arms are not covered in scales unlike Eileen's but they are appearing to be truly unbreakable like steel. He is also appeared to be a foot taller.

A different transformation has occurred on Xin.

A terrifying ascended dragon stands before Eileen and Neil.

The Grand Father exclaims in joy.

Grand Father: My dear Xin! Look at you. You…you are beautiful! The most beautiful dragon I have ever seen. Come to me my boy! I want to look at you more closely.

As the ascended Xin steps forward to his paralyzed Grand Father, Eileen quickly attempts to stab her brother with the special blade.

But her Brother manages to catch her striking arm. He gently takes the blade from his Sister. To Neil's surprised, the dragon girl doesn't argue. He let goes of Eileen's hand.

The ascended Xin then proceeds to come to the elder dragon.

Eileen goes beside Neil.

Neil: What just happened? Why did you give the blade to him?

Eileen: It's no use hunter, the blade won't work. We…I…I failed to stop all of this. My Brother is much stronger than me now.

Neil: Shit! Roger is also wounded and out. We need to get out of here. Make a new plan.

Eileen: I don't think it's possible. He'll catch up on us. We could really use that angel friend of yours right now.

Neil: He can't help us. That spell that was used before had severed his connection to this world.

Xin embraces his immobilized Grand Father.

Xin: Grand Father, I'm here. I have finally fulfilled my role to this family.

Grand Father: This is truly a blessed, wonderful day, Xin. But your role as the new head dragon of our family has just begun. You need to-

Xin: I know what needed to be done, Grand Father. I won't fail you, not anymore.

Grand Father: That is great. I know I can trust you with this responsibility. The cycle has to continue, our whole race has to ascend and take superiority of this world. We have now-

Xin: No.

Grand Father: Excuse me.

Xin: You heard me. I said no.

Grand Father:I don't understand.

Xin: I agree on one thing. Our race has to take charge of all things. But there is no WE in this new world, my dear Grand Father. There is only, I.

Grand Father: What do you think you're doing Xin?

Xin: Don't worry, I will continue our race but with much powerful, burning desires than ever. I'm afraid; you just don't have a place for this new world.

The ascended male dragon stabs the elder dragon in the heart. The Grand Father gasps his breath for one last time, he slowly closes his eyes and he dies in the hands of his own son.

Xin pulls out the blade from the dead Grand Father's chest and throws it away to the fiery chamber, melting away the only weapon that could kill a dragon.

Eileen: So that was your plan all along.

Xin: I never liked his views. Taking our time to rebuild the dragon race from all over the world? That would take hundreds of years. We have already established a kingdom of our own here; I just needed this ascension and him being gone and I can finally rally all the monsters from every corners of this planet and devour humanity. Eileen, I never wanted to have us this fight. This cycle, that boy was right! This whole cycle is just crap! Who they are to tell us this is our fate? That we have to fight and only one of us will live. Come join me, together…we can easily rule this planet. We will be both King and Queen of this new monster world.

His Sister looks at him in fear.

Xin: Fine, we don't have to do the whole marriage thing. Frankly, I wasn't going to do that and you can keep the boy too as your personal pet, I don't care. I just don't want to hurt you anymore.

Neil: Tempting offer. But on behalf of all the humans on this planet, go screw yourself dragon boy!

Xin: You should decide quickly, Sister. I may have been ascended but my patience for such mockery didn't uplift.

Eileen: I guess, you have to rule this new world of yours by yourself then.

The female dragon throws waves and waves of flames at her ascended Brother.

Xin easily deflects the flames away.

Xin: So it's settled then. I'm sorry it has to come to this.

The male ascended dragon disappears before the dragon girl and the young hunter.

Neil: Where did he go?

Xin appears behind Neil and he quickly breaks his right arm.

The young hunter screams in agony.

Neil drops on his knees. Xin pushes his back down and steps on his left hand, crushing the bones in his hand. He flips the young hunter over and grabs his right knee; he easily crushes the quad tendon of his right knee like a bag of chips.

Neil continues to scream in too much pain.

Eileen: Xin! Stop!

Xin: What? I'm just enjoying this new power. You have no idea how easy for me to crush his bones. There is no effort at all, you should try this Eileen. "He laughs."

Eileen notices the two broken pieces of the angel killing blade on the floor. She quickly grabs the metal pieces.

While her Brother is busy hurting Neil, she stabs herself with the sharp part of the broken blade and she lets the blood flows on to the broken pieces of the weapon.

Xin continues to torture Neil. He breaks his fingers one by one. Neil is in the brink of losing his consciousness.

Meanwhile, the dragon girl starts to heat up the blood coated broken metals using her unique dragon power. Then she forges the blade by putting the pieces together. After a few moments, the angel killing blade is forged again, but the shiny silver colour changes to the mixed colours of silver and dark red from her blood.

The female dragon seems to be weakened.

Xin grabs the battered and almost dying Neil by his hair and places his right hand on to his face, covering his left eye. He insults the young hunter as he is about to burn his face.

Xin: You're lucky, human. You are the very first to taste the new power of the new ruler of this world. After this, millions of mortals will follow your fate.

Neil closes his right eye, seemingly losing his consciousness. He opens his eye again, and the familiar bluish bright light flashes from his eye. Xin's right hand gets burned by the light and he immediately let goes of Neil.

Xin: How…how did you do that?

Eileen uses all her remaining power to create a fire ball and she hurls it at Xin's back. The ascended brother of Eileen budges from the attack.

Xin turns his attention to his weakened Sister.

He notices the blood all over Eileen and the newly forged angel killing blade is lying on the floor. Xin immediately realizes what his Sister had done.

Xin: You! How could-

Neil slowly stands up and strong bluish bright lights radiate from him. All of his broken bones and wounds have completely been healed.

Xin looks at Neil with an open-mouth awed expression.

He exclaims.

Xin: This is impossible! I've broken all of your bones in your body! How?

The newly revitalized young hunter responds.

Neil: Nephilim! You fire-breathing inbred bitch!

He powerfully throws an uppercut at Xin. The ascended male dragon gets thrown over to the fiery pit.

Neil quickly rushes to Eileen.

Neil: Eileen! No, no, no…what have you done? What's with all this blood?

The female dragon speaks in a weak voice.

Eileen: The blade…take the blade now…and use it. This will end…him.

Roger, who is suffering from the wound he sustained from the Grand Father earlier, slowly crawls towards the pair.

Roger: She did it…she managed to create a weapon…that can…can only kill that…dragon.

Neil: What? This blade? How did you fix this?

Roger: She forged it…again. But with her…blood. Only a weapon…forged…forged with a blood of…a true dragon…can kill another dragon.

Neil: Why is she dying?

Roger: "He snickers." Like…every…powerful spells casted and…weapons created, there is always a…price. In this case…her life.

Neil: No, this can't be. Damn it Roger! How do we undo this?

Roger: It's done…the blade is…forged.

Neil: No, Eileen! We can defeat Xin; we can use my Nephilim powers to defeat him. You didn't have to do this.

Eileen: It...won't be enough, hunter. I'm really sorry…I won't be…able to fulfil the…promise…I made you…swear. We won't be able to…leave…this place together. Please…you're the only one who can end this. Take the…blade.

She closes her eyes, as she appears to finally succumb to the price of creating the ultimate weapon against her powerful ascended dragon kin.

Roger: Stop your whimpering boy! Or all of…us…will be dead.

Xin lunges out from the fiery pit.

He yells.

Xin: I don't know how you got the power, human! But no power in this world can ever save you now! All of you will die here!

Xin jumps forward with his right hand pointing towards Neil. As his hand almost touches the young hunter's neck; his movement halts.

The ascended male dragon looks down and he sees the blade forged by the life of his sister, Eileen, impales his stomach.

Neil twists the blade and Xin gasps for air. Eileen's brother slowly lies on the floor with his eyes wide open.

The young hunter speaks to the wounded Horseman.

Neil: Can you stand?

Roger: Can you heal me?

Neil: Fine! How do I do that?

Roger: Same thing as how you healed yourself. Don't think about it just do it.

Neil: Easy for you to say. Hold on.

He places both of his hands on the wounded body part of Roger. His hands glow in blue light and the Horseman's wound closes, instantly healing him completely.

Eileen, who appeared to be dead, groans.

Neil: Eileen! You're…you're alive! Hold on, I can heal you.

He tries to heal Eileen but it seems even his unique Nephilim powers don't work on her.

The dying female dragon opens her eyes.

Eileen: Don't worry about it. I've already known my fate, the moment I forged the blade together. Where's my Brother?

Neil: He's gone. It's over now. We won, Eileen. We won! You saved the world.

Eileen: "She smiles." No…"we" saved the world. Could you…could you do me one last favour?

Neil: Damn it Eileen! You know I can do almost anything for you, but don't tell me that it will be the last! You hear me? I will call Ezekiel and he can heal you.

Eileen: Stop…it's alright. Really. There's nothing you can do now. I'm alright with it. Besides, the dragon family…has to end. And I'm glad that I can…I can end this with me. I'm really glad…I was able to…to end this with you…on my side. Neil…

The young hunter smiles.

Neil: That's the first time you actually call me by my name.

Eileen: I'm really…grateful for all…your help. Thank you…Neil. Could you take me…to the top of this tower? I think…it is…almost time….for the sunrise. I would like to see the sun…rises…for one more…time.

Neil: Of course.

Xin, who is lying on the floor with the blade, still impaled in him laughs in a dying voice.

Xin: Really? One last view on the sun rising…before…embracing…death? Isn't that cliché…even for you…sister?

Neil gets up and walks towards the dying Xin. He looks down at him, gets down on his knee and pulls out the blade from his stomach and finally killing him.

Neil: I almost forgot about this blade.

As the young hunter turns his back on the corpse of Xin, his whole body suddenly combusts. The pillars of fires in the hall quickly grow in size and spread throughout the room.

Roger: Great, so all the dragons are dead and this room is about to be consumed in fire, including us. Just like every crappy action movie there is ever made. When the villains are dead, of course their base of operation has to go down as well.

Neil: Roger! Use your demon mojo to zap as away from here. Now!

The Horseman touches the right shoulder of Neil who is carrying the dying Eileen.

A few seconds had passed and the trio are still in the burning Hall of Ascension.

Roger: Great!

Neil: Don't tell me you ran out again?

Roger: No. For some reason I can't teleport us away from here.

Neil: Shit! That could be from the old dragon guy's weird magic.

Roger: What magic?

Neil: Crowley, "your partner", showed up but he got blasted away from that anti-demon whatever crap was in that small bag! It could've been affected you as well.

Roger: Convenient! Well, let's make a run for it then.

The ceiling is quickly covered in flames and a great portion of the upper interior surface falls on them.

As what it seems to be the death of our protagonists, they are saved at the last minute by Eileen's golem friend, Jù-rén.

The giant, whose half of his face is cracked, missing his right eye and deep scratches are covered all over his clay body managed to shield Neil and his friend Eileen by the huge burning fallen debris.

Neil: Jù-rén! You're alive?

The giant pushes the fallen part of the ceiling up. He looks at Eileen with a dejected expression. He speaks to the young hunter.

Jù-Rén: Is she alive?

Neil: Barely. She saved us all, this whole world. It's over now. The Grand Father and Xin are both dead.

Jù-Rén: I see. You need to get out of here. Take her out from this wretched place.

Neil: How about you? You need to come with us. Now!

Jù-Rén: I have fulfilled my mission here, human. There's nothing for me out there.

Neil: What? How about Eileen? She needs you.

Jù-Rén: She and I will meet again soon. But you! This isn't the end for you.

Roger: You heard the clay man. We should keep moving.

The giant growls angrily at the Horseman.

Jù-Rén: I have served the dragon family since the first day I was moulded and it is my obligation to serve the last of them until the day I embrace the earth that I am once again.

Neil: But…

Jù-Rén: What is Eileen's last wish?

Neil: She wished to see the sun rising.

Jù-Rén: Then you need to fulfill that wish! And so do I. I am content to meet my end by the fires of the family I serve. Now, go! Leave! And never come back!

The burning debris starts to overwhelm the giant.

Roger: Come on! Let's go!

The Horseman rushes towards the door of the hall.

The golem speaks to the young hunter for the last time.

Jù-Rén: Hunter! Be wary of the Horseman.

Neil: What? Why?

The burning debris keeps on pushing down Jù-Rén.

Jù-Rén: Go!

Neil has no choice but to leave the golem behind so that he can support the burning ceiling from falling on down and trapping the protagonist inside.

The pair, including Eileen who is getting carried by Neil manages to step out of the hall just before the whole room is engulfed in fire. Neil gives the room one more look, hoping he can still see the giant by the flames are overwhelmingly covering the entire Hall of Ascension.

Roger: Step back boy.

The Horseman War uses his demonic power to close the iron door to the Hall of Ascension.

After a few minutes, they have finally arrived at the outside top floor of the building where they manage to see the sun rising on time.

Neil wakes up Eileen.

Neil: Eileen. We're here.

She slowly opens her eyes.

Eileen: It's…it is beautiful. Thank you…Neil. I am grateful…to spend my last seconds here with you. You are…such a wonderful…brave friend. I'm truly…glad that…I have met you. Thank…you…"Zàijiàn"

Neil, whose voice is breaking down due to his heavy emotions shares his words to the dying Eileen for the last time.

Neil: What…is Zàijià?

Eileen: That means, "see you again."

The female dragon smiles at the young hunter.

As the sun light touches the beautiful face of Eileen, her pale skin starts turning in to ash. Neil tightly embraces Eileen for the last time as she passes away and her ash remains scatter with the blowing wind across the city.

The last member of the ancient Chinese dragon family is now gone.

After a few short seconds of silence, the Horseman War speaks.

Roger: So…after all what you and the dragon girl have been through together. She still considered you as her friend even with her last seconds of her life. That…must…be…sucked.

Neil: Shut up, Roger. Not now.

Roger: I'm just saying.

Neil: Can you…Do you have enough power to take this hell tower full of monsters down?

Roger: Yeah. I guess so. You must have a ton of questions right now huh? Like how the hell Crowley find you?

Neil: To be honest. I really don't care right now. Whatever you and that damned King of Hell agreed to, you can keep it to yourself. I've had too much that happened to me for one night.

Roger: Fine, fine. Since you did me a favour back there, healing my wounds, I'll give you this.

He touches Neil's forehead and the young hunter suddenly appears somewhere outside the Shanghai city where he can see the Shanghai World Financial Center from the distance.

Moments later, the tower suddenly crumbles down, with all the monsters that inhabit the place. With everything that Neil experienced in one night at the tower, he still manages to smile.

Neil: Thank you, War.

A familiar French accent is heard.

"Job well done."

He turns around just to see the very same angel who trapped him in the building full of monsters in the first place.

Neil: Balthazar.

Balthazar: You managed to get down from that tower, with only fifteen minutes to spare. You have outstand yourself this time. So how do you feel getting rid of all the monsters in that place?

Neil: You knew? Of course you knew!

Balthazar: It was to train you, after all.

Neil: Tell me. Did you also know about those people back there that were sacrificed and served as monsters chew toy?

Balthazar: If I say yes, would you stop acting like a girl hitting puberty? Yes, of course. I knew all of it. I'm an angel, we watch over everything. We knew all about your Friday nights. Well, before you get caught in the middle of heaven and hell business, of course.

Neil: And knowing that, you didn't save those people? You're an angel. Are all angels ought to be dicks like you?

Balthazar: Well, uh, some are just plainly who don't give a crap and some are over judgemental self- righteous, and of course there are dicks and there are those who try to follow the context of free will. Seriously, there's a lot of variety out there.

Neil: That's good to know. "Sarcastically speaking."

Balthazar: Well, shall we take you back now to your foster monsters parents? They should be done doing their monster mash honeymoon by now.

Neil: No, that's alright.

Balthazar: Excuse me?

Neil takes out a folded paper and unfolds it in front of the angel Balthazar. The paper is revealed to have a symbol drawn with his own blood. An anti-angel warding.

Balthazar: Really? When did you have the time to do that?

Neil: I figured I would give you a souvenir from my experience last night.

Neil touches the center of the symbol. A bright flash of light strikes the face of the angel and seconds later, Balthazar is nowhere to be seen.

Neil: I'll find my own way back home.

EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE I

An hour ago.

Jù-Rén and Roger seem to be getting overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of monsters. As the Horseman War starting to feel exhausted, a vampire manages to bite his neck.

Another vampire tries to feast on the fallen Horseman. As the second vampire attempts to take a bite of Roger, Crowley shows up and stabs the monster in the mouth with an angel killing blade.

A small group of demons show up as well and they all quickly kill all the monsters in the floor.

Crowley: Here, take the bottle. That's one hundred percent, not concentrated, sugar free demon juice.

Roger quickly opens the bottle and drinks the content. A few seconds later, his bite wounds heal.

Roger: What took you so long?

Crowley: The message you sent me was delayed.

Roger: Well, I was poisoned by that ōkami bitch.

Crowley: Poison. Sure. "He looks at the golem." Who's the hulk?

Roger: It's a golem. One of the building tenant's pet.

Crowley: And the kid?

Roger: On the other room. He's all Rambo up and ready to kill the big bad mean dragon. He may be an alpha. Since they call him the Grand Father.

Crowley: Sounds like a God Father meets the Reign of Fire.

The Horseman sniggers.

Roger: I know. So just like I promised, I give you the boy and-

Crowley: Don't worry about the angels. Their holy feathery hands are full right now. It's an all-out civil war up there plus the key players are busy dealing with this Eve character.

Roger: Eve? As in-

Crowley: The Mother of All monsters.

Roger: Looks like this purgatory business is really big. I would've joined the fray as well but I have my own agenda to follow.

Crowley: This whole fiasco with heaven, hell and purgatory has too many players already. That's a no place for a Horseman to mingle around.

Roger: You're just worried I might spoil the whole party. "He laughs."

Crowley: Enough with the social talk. I'm cashing in my investment. Let's head out where the boy is.

The giant stands steady in front of the King of Hell. He aggressively grunts at Crowley and Roger.

Jù-Rén: I won't let you enter the hall, demon!

Crowley: Oh you're still here. I'll have my men baby sit you for a while.

The demons that came with Crowley have started attacking Jù-Rén. But the corrupted creatures from hell prove no match against a rampaging golem.

Jù-Rén drags a severely beaten male demon, and just before he tries to escape and to leave his human meat suit behind, the giant covers his mouth and crushes his head with his one hand.

Crowley: Impressive. Unfortunately I just didn't come here with a bunch of petty demons.

The King of Hell whistles as if he is trying to call the attention of something.

Wild growls are heard across the floor.

Crowley smiles.

Crowley: Come on out boys! Daddy got you a new big chew toy.

Ju-Ren suddenly gets tackled down by an unseen force.

Roger: "Speaking to Crowley" You brought hell hounds with you?

Crowley: My favourite trio of Rottweiler…from hell.

The Horseman War and the King of Hell then proceed to where the young hunter, Neil is. The golem couldn't stop the pair of dark entities from entering the path to the Hall of Ascension, as he is being ravaged upon by the invisible savage hell hounds.

EPILOGUE II

Four hours later.

Somewhere in Fukuoka, Japan

The day after an ultimate battle against a Brother and a Sister of an ancient dragon family had ended that left one of the most prized establishments of Shanghai devastated.

An African-American man, in his mid-twenties who appears to be vagabond, stands near the cliff, overlooking the eastern China Sea, is greeted by a middle aged Caucasian woman who is wearing an all-white robe and a light coloured cowl with a pattern of a golden cross embedded across her clothing.

The woman speaks.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Aden."

He turns around and looks at her.

Aden: Who said I was hiding? I was meditating and this is the perfect place to do so. How are you doing, Sister Claire?

Sister Claire: You are such a terrible liar, Aden. Lying is associated with the seven deadly sins, you should know that. Our Order has strictly prohibited of showing such behaviours and traits related to our enemies. But since you asked, I am well. Thank you for asking.

Aden: I know why you're here.

Sister Claire: The same reason why you chose this place to "meditate", I take it?

Aden: The power that I felt a week ago led me here and the same thing happened a few hours ago but this time, it was much stronger than before.

Sister Claire: You believe, it came from here in Japan?

Aden: No. Somewhere in the west, but it is close. Really close.

Sister Claire: I trust your sensing abilities, Aden. But you shouldn't have come looking for it alone. You will need help.

Aden: I will have the help when I ask to.

Sister Claire: If this is the power that we've been looking for, don't you think you should inform the Order about your findings?

Aden: Oh, they will know about it soon, but not now. And when I have finally located the source…

His pair of eyes glows in bright light.

Aden: An army of Nephilims will be upon him. And I will personally destroy the seventh and the last essence of Lucifer with my own hands.

EPILOGUE III

Five months later.

Somewhere in the southern part of Hong Kong.

Eight o'clock, night time.

A couple of motorcycles speed through the busy streets of the city. The two-wheeled vehicles almost ran over the people who strolls the streets.

A siren is heard throughout the main intersection and mobile police responds right away to the disorder the bikes are causing.

A wild chase occurs on the open streets of the busy city and the citizens cause a widespread panic, making the pursuit for the police officers even harder.

As one of the officers pulls out his hand with a gun out of the window, attempting to shoot, one of the bikers looks back and stretches his right hand. And all of a sudden, the hand of the gun wielding police telepathically twists over, breaking all of his fingers and dropping his weapon.

On the police radio: "Speaking in Cantonese." We are in pursuit of two unregistered motorcycles. We need back up right away! I repeat, we need back up. Close all the exits going to the north expressways. Drivers are assumed to be armed. All necessary force must be used to intercept the chase.

As the bikers are nearing the entrance to the expressway, police cars are blocking the way and police officers are in position, pointing their guns at the incoming vehicles, ready to shoot.

Both of the bikers flick their hands at the same time and the police are psychically get swept away. The over speeding motorcycles manage to escape the authority and once the road is cleared from the wild chase, the two bikes part ways.

One of the bikers drives through a quiet dark street of Quan West Avenue; the speed of the vehicle goes down from over speeding one hundred ten kilometers per hour down to an average of thirty.

Unbeknown to this driver, he is being watched by an unknown pursuer. The driver breaks and parks his bike on the left side of the street. He gets off his vehicle and removes his helmet, the biker reveals to be a Chinese young man, in his twenties and have a short hair, dyed in orange. He looks around the houses erected on the dark street and inspects his surroundings.

Moments later, he enters a medium constructed house.

The unknown watcher emerges from the shadows and looks at the house the biker entered from across the street.

Inside the house, a triple of knocks are heard by the door.

The orange hair male peeks at the door peephole and he only sees nothing but low streetlights brightening the dark street. He ignores and turns back away from the door after what he saw. A few seconds later, knocks are heard once again. But this time, he immediately opens the door and steps out. He is just greeted by a cold breeze of the weather. He looks around, hoping he can see who was playing pranks on him. After a few seconds, he decides to go back inside the house but the moment he turns his back, the young male suddenly gasps and he looks down at his chest just to be more surprised by the image of a pointed end of a blade sticking out. Red lights flash from inside of his mouth and from his stab wound.

As the young male falls on to his knees, the mysterious back stabber quickly pulls out the blade off him. The attacker then pushes down his murdered victim down by kicking him in the back.

The stabber who has a dark hood covering his entire head wipes the blood stains off his blade. The blade reveals to have a mix colour of silver and a colour of what it seems like dried blood.

The blade wielding attacker proceeds inside the house. He takes out a nine millimeter gun out from his waist belt and he starts shooting randomly inside the house. The loud shots alert the rest of the house members and they quickly run downstairs.

The killer suddenly gets surrounded by a group of four teenagers with their hairs dyed in different colours. He unloads his hand gun and reloads his weapon with another magazine which has a cross-shaped carving. He then takes off his black hood and the killer is revealed to be a shabby looking Neil, who smiles confidently.

Neil: "Speaking in Cantonese." Who wants to go back to hell first?

END

OF

BOOK

I

Follow the rest of the story on…

Supernatural

Neil

v.

The Horsemen of Apocalypse

Casts

(In Specific Categories.)

Main Characters

Neil Alvarez: The young hunter, kid/boy, Nephilim and the vessel of the Angel Ezekiel. (Original Character.)

Roger: The Horseman of Apocalypse, War,Demon (partial).

Ezekiel: The Angel of the Lord, one of the most trusted allies to the Angel Castiel.

The Monster Couple

Roy: A werewolf, husband of Sarah.

Sarah: A vampire, wife of Roy.

Unnamed Girl: Daughter of Roy and Sarah. *will be revealed on the next book.

The Ancient Chinese Dragon Family (Original Characters)

Eileen: Female dragon, lady dragon, dragon girl and the ascended female dragon. Sister of Xin, daughter of the Grand Father.

Xin: Male dragon, young dragon and the ascended male dragon. Brother of Eileen, son of the Grand Father.

Grand Father: Leader of the dragon family, alpha male dragon of the Asia continent.

Jù-Rén: A clay golem, giant.

Aikiko: Ōkami, female fox monster. Assassin for the Chinese dragon family.

The Ghosts of the Terracotta Army: Army of ghosts from the ancient Chinese civilization.

Humans (Original Characters)

Elsa: Neil's cousin.

Father Rommy: Local's priest.

Little Jimmy: One of the best underground fighters. A steroid freak.

Ramil: Underground fight club coordinator.

Angels

Arariel: A female rebel angel. (Original Character)

Balthazar: One of the Angel Castiel's allies.

Gabriel: One of the four archangels. The trickster/Loki from the original T.V. series.

Inias: One of the Angel Castiel's allies.

Lucifer: Youngest of the four archangels of the Lord.

Metatron: Scribe of God, responsible for the downfall of all the angels in heaven, mentor to the Angel Ezekiel.

Michael: Eldest of the four archangels of the Lord.

Raphael: (Mentioned only.) Leader of the group of angels who are in pursuit of releasing his brothers Michael and Lucifer and restarting the apocalypse on Earth.

Demons

Crowley: King of Hell, once the King of Crossroad Demons.

Dr. Reyes: A low level demon. (Original Character)

Hellhounds: Invisible savage dogs from hell.

The Winchester Brothers

Dean Winchester: A hunter. Main character of the original T.V. series.

Sam Winchester: A hunter. Main character of the original T.V. series.

Monsters

The infected (victims of the Croatoan virus)

Ghosts

Ghouls

Vampires

Werewolves

Wraiths


End file.
